The Flower of The North
by Stardust63
Summary: Joffrey is dead and now Sansa Stark must escape to return home. Others will help her, but for what price? Returning to Winterfell is only a dream and Sansa wants to make it a reality. Will she meet up with those she thought were dead? Anything is possible when you are playing the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

I know! Another Game of Thrones story. This takes place just as Joffrey is dying and Sansa is escaping and it shall continue from there. Things and words will be changed since..you know..its fanfic! Enjoy and please review!

***All characters belong to GRRM and I do not claim them as my own.***

…...

The Lady Escapes

…...

He was scratching the flesh from his neck.

_Gods, why won't he just stop and die? _Sansa found herself thinking horrible things as she stood from her seat and hid behind it and watched her former betrothed gasping for breath and trying to live. She glanced at her husband and was about to approach him as everyone stood and watched Joffrey retching up his drink as he lay on the floor. But as soon as she placed a foot forward, a hand grabbed her arm from behind and a calm voice whispered in her ear, "We have to go now, my Lady."

Sansa looked behind her and saw her Florian, Ser Dontos, still wearing his fools clothing, "What?" Her voice was trembling and it cracked as she questioned him, "If you want to stay alive, you will come with me now. Please." He tugged on her arm as Sansa looked back at her husband and then at Cersei and Ser Jaime, who were holding their love child in their arms as he was slowly and painfully dying. Without another word, she spun around and ran with Ser Dontos down the stone steps and through the trees of the garden to escape from that dreadful purple wedding.

The had just about reached the city when Sansa heard a woman scream horribly, "Find her! I want her to be found!" Sansa stopped running and looked back at the castle as the bells began to ring. The bells made her shiver, for she knew they were not only mourning the death of a King, but also sending out the guards to find her. Ser Dontos grabbed her arm and shoved a cloak into her hands,

"For gods sake keep running, my Lady. If they catch us, both of our heads shall be placed on a shiny spike."

Sansa nodded and as she ran with him, she swung the cloak around her and tied it on with numb fingers. As they got outside the city and near the rocks, Sansa whispered, "Please, why are you helping me?"

Ser Dontos smiled as he took one of her hands and helped her down slippery and sharp rocks, "Because I am a fool for not doing it earlier. My Lord curses himself for not helping you before all of this chaos, but now is the only time we have." Sansa frowned as she reached the last rock, "Your Lord? Dontos, you are speaking in riddle. Where are you taking me?"

They finally reached the end of the rocky slope and a small row boat was waiting for them in the misty fog. It was much darker where they were because of such a fog and Sansa could not see two feet in front of her. Once inside the boat and as he rowed, Dontos answered her, "There is a ship waiting for you out there. It will take you outside of King's Landing and Lannisport. From there you will go on land towards the North."

At the mention of the North, Sansa's eyes went wide, "Am I going home?" She saw her Florian smile, "Yes, my Lady. If the Gods are good to us all, you will go home." Sansa nodded and held the cloak tighter around her shoulders and they rowed on. But shortly after she did so, she saw a large ship in the distance. She had to squint from all of the fog, but it was truly there and waiting for her. Only for her.

The small boat wobbled as Dontos stood and led it over to the ships side where a ladder was waiting. He helped her stand and gently pushed her to it, "Go, my Lady." The shaky ladder made her think twice and look at him for reassurance, "I promise you will be fine. Not a safer ship in all of Westeros." Sansa nodded and pulled herself up on the ladder and quickly made her way up in her heavy purple gown. As she reached the top, arms circled around her and pulled her over, making her shriek. But when she felt her feet touch the wood flooring of the ship, she opened her eyes and it came out all in one breath, "Lord Baelish."

Lord Petyr Baelish smiled at her and used his hands to warm her arms, "A pleasure as always my dear girl. Are you alright? Not hurt?" Sansa gave a smile and shook her head, "I am fine. Ser Dontos was very brave." They both looked over the side of the ship at him and he bowed his head, "Lord Baelish. I have done as you said and brought her to you. She is not harmed." Petyr nodded and whispered, "Very well done, Dontos. And don't forget you shall be paid. Let me get it for you." He backed away from the side and pulled Sansa with him as another man with a crossbow walked forward and shot it down at Ser Dontos.

"No!" Sansa screamed out as she grasped the side and looked at her now dead Florian. She turned and shrieked, "How could you? He would not have said anything! He rescued me!"

"No, Sansa. I rescued you. Dontos only helped. He was a drunk, Sansa. And a loud drink at that. He would have spoken of what has happened tonight." He reached forward to a frightened Sansa and removed her necklace, "This necklace."

"He told me it was his mothers and that it was all he had to repay me for saving his life." Petyr chuckled and held it up, "A lovely necklace, indeed. But it was not his mothers." He placed it down the bannister and used the end of a dagger to crush one of the stones dangling. Sansa looked at the necklace and then at him, "I had it made a few weeks ago. What did I tell you about the Capital?"

"That we are all liars-"

"Exactly!" He smiled as she mumbled the words and wrapped an arm around her chilled body, "Come with me. The cabin is warm and ready for you." He pulled her closer and whispered onto her face, "As long as you are with me, Sansa, you will be safe. I can promise you that."

Sansa said nothing as she numbly walked with him down the steps to her cabin. Many men have made her promises, but none have ever kept them.

…...

I hope you guys enjoyed that! I really wanted another story to work on as I think of something else to add in the other story. I feel more comfortable writing this at the moment, since I am taking up from when Joffrey died. More detail of that comes later. Please review, since it lets me know I am doing something right!


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter came out surprisingly well and I hope the rest does too. I'm going to go back to King's Landing a bit in this one and all that...be prepared! Enjoy.

…...

My son, my blood

…...

Cersei held onto him for just a bit longer.

The crowd had left half an hour ago and yet she still sat upon the ground, holding her dead son in her arms, surrounded by flowers and chirping birds. A cold hand on her shoulder made her flinch and she bowed her head, "Please, just a few moments more." She suspected it to be a guard trying to take Joffrey's body from her, but the voice of her father spoke, "The sun sets soon, Cersei. You have to let them take him away."

"No! I said a few moments more." He shook his head and crouched next to her, "He needs to be brought to be cleaned and dressed. Tommen needs you right now and you are making a fool of yourself by sitting here like this." Cersei looked at him and back down at her first born boy, "He was my first child, father. My first boy and he was a golden lion." Tywin nodded and snapped his fingers, summoning several guards over, "Remove my grandson and bring him to the Sept." They stepped forward and Cersei hesitantly removed her hands from his body as they lifted him and carried him off.

"They did this to him. Have they found Sansa?" Tywin shook his head, "No. We believe she was taken from here during the chaos. Whether it was against her will or not, we-"

Cersei gave a cruel laugh, "Against her will? Oh no. She went willingly and it was someone that she trusted completely. Tyrion may have planned it along with my sons murder and I want it looked into. I want to know why he did it and I want him to confess to not only Joff's murder but the fact that Sansa helped." Tywin grabbed her elbow as she went to walk away, "You would charge an innocent girl for his murder?"

His daughter looked at him with a frown plastered upon her face, "Is she really so innocent? Abused and tortured by the King until she was forcefully wed to his imp uncle. Is that not motive enough?"

…...

Two days later...

Sansa held onto the ship walls as she stared out the small window and swayed back and forth from the waves. She listened to the shouting and loud laughter coming from the men above. The door opened and she did not look towards it, for only one person ever came down there to see her. His voice still made her jump slightly, "Have you eaten?"

Sansa looked at Lord Baelish and shook her head, "No, my Lord. Would it please you if I did?" Petyr gave a sly smile, "You could not please me anymore, Sansa. My sweet girl, you are still the Lady I knew when you arrived at the Capital."

"A Lady always remembers her curtsies and must always be polite." She bowed her head and walked towards the bed where she took her seat to calm her stomach, "I cannot eat while on this ship. The swaying is making me ill." Petyr nodded, "The sea life is not a kind one. But do not fret. We will be reaching land any day now. Once we get to the Vale-"

"The Vale? That is where my aunt lives at the Eyrie." She saw a look a knowing on his face, "Did-did you know that?"

Petyr smiled and chuckled, "Yes. I live there when I am not scheming. Your aunt Lysa is my betrothed." Sansa gasped, "I didn't know. I mean, I had heard stories that you and my mother-"

"Your mother was a dear friend of mine and nothing more." She heard the stress in his voice and changed the subject, "Once there, how do I know I will be safe?" He was not paying attention to her as he began thinking and suddenly spoke, "Do you know how your husband fairs?" Sansa frowned, "Tyrion? No, when I left-"

"When you left, your Lord husband was taken into custody for the murder of the King." Sansa felt fear grip her neck and she had to find her voice, "He-he didn't do it! I know he didn't. We all hated Joffrey, but none of us would think of doing something like that." Petyr stepped closer to her, "You never thought about killing Joffrey? Perhaps pushing him from the bridge as he made you stare upon your father's head?"

They were both quiet for a moment until her spoke in a whisper, "They will be wanting to know where you've gone to now. Money will be put on your head and they'll want you dead or alive." Sansa frowned, "Why me? I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh, didn't you." Sansa stood from the bed and waited for him to continue. He reached forward, touching her pale neck with his warm hand, "Do you remember that necklace?" She nodded, "Perhaps you didn't notice that after the wedding, one of its precious stones was missing?"

"It was poison." The whole scenario clicked inside of Sansa's pretty head and her hand touched her naked neck, "The stone was poison. But how did it get into his wine? Why would you kill him?" Petyr shook his head, "I did not kill the King, Sansa. I simply provided the materials used. You left the wedding after his death, causing it to be suspicious. You were the one wearing the necklace with the poison attached."

Sansa became saddened at his words and grabbed the bed post, "Why would you do all of this? And why help me now?" Petyr sighed and touched her pale with the back of his hand, "Because I have made important friends who wanted the same thing to happen to Joffrey. Important friends who I can trust for life. And you are an important piece to Westeros. Wars will happen over your hand and the winner takes all."

Sansa stood straight and carefully looked him in the eye, "And what is it that you want?" Petyr smiled and whispered, "I want everything."

…...

Miles away, the Hound was watching Arya Stark try to skin a rabbit. He growled, "You are a stupid girl, aren't you? For fucks sake don't take the meat off of it!" He grabbed it from her and Arya crossed her arms, "I swear I would kill 100 men just to be away from you." Sandor chuckled and tossed the freshly skinned rabbit onto the fire to cook, "Aye, I would do the same to get away from you. But since I'm stuck with you until I can get you to your fucking family that isn't dead, there ain't nothin' we can do."

Arya watched the food cook and both were silent. Her thoughts wandered to her sister and she whispered, "You once told me that you saved Sansa from a mob." Sandor looked at her with anger in his eyes. He did not want to speak about the little bird, but he tried to be calm, "Aye, I did. Nearly got herself raped and killed."

"It was not her fault. It was Joffrey's. I knew he was no good but Sansa was blinded by her knights and fairy tales." _We think the same, _he thought as he listened to her speak of her sister.

"Do you think she is alright?" Sandor shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care." Arya frowned, "Don't you? Didn't you tell me you stuck up for her and all that? And you simply left her there to die?" He was quiet and she dared to continue, "I am right! You left her there to die in the hands of Joffrey."

Sandor had enough and he stood, grabbing Arya's tunic front in his hands, bringing her off her feet, "Listen to me, wolf bitch. I did everything a dog could do for that girl. I made her beatings less severe, I stopped her from pushing Joffrey from that bridge, I was the one that said it was enough during her beatings and I asked her to leave with me that night at the battle. She said no. She claimed she would be fine and she could handle herself. So what did I do? I got my pretty song and I left. I left her there to learn the slow and painful way of how life is and that all men are killers."

He was out of breath and dropped Arya back to the ground, "I-I do not care what happens to her now. I have done my duty."

Arya fixed her tunic and whispered, "And what if my sister is killed? Raped and killed?" Sandor shook his head, "They won't kill her. He'll beat her every day until she gets fat with his babe and then after it is born he will beat her again. He will never kill her. Your sister's blood is too rich for her to be killed."

That was the end of that. Sandor took his half of the cooked rabbit and moved his blanket away from the fire and Arya. Arya huffed and ate her meal quickly before laying down, facing away from him.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "Joffrey, Cersei, Walder Frey, Meryn Trant, Tywin Lannister, The Red Woman, Beric Dondarrion, Ilyn Payne, The Mountain..." She was interrupted by Sandor, "Will you shut the fuck up?"

Arya raised her head and smirked as she turned to look at him, "Only one name left. I promise I will go to sleep after I say it." He looked at her from where he was and growled, "Just say the doomed mans name."

Arya looked at him as he closed his eyes and she whispered, "The Hound." He lifted his head and looked at her, their eyes making contact. He felt no fear from her words, but all the same, Arya simply said, "Good night."

…...

So far so good? I am really enjoying this story! I hope you are too. Anything you want me to cover in the next chapter? Let me know in your review! I know the last part was pretty much from the show, but it fit into this.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my new followers and those that have followed by stories from the beginning...it means so much to me.

In this story, they have already killed Polliver but were not able to take a horse. I am switching it up a bit to not follow the tv/book storyline too much.

…...

Land and danger

…...

Standing on the ships deck may not have been Sansa's best idea. Every man that walked past her let their stare linger for too long and one tried to touch her before Lord Baelish took his dagger and stabbed the mans hand into the ships bannister.

Sansa was frightened from the whole experience of seeing a man get stabbed in that way, but she could not help but later smile at the fact that Petyr had stopped him from touching her. _His name is Lord Baelish, _she thought to herself. She had never called him by his first name since it would not be proper unless asked or told to do so. As Sansa watch the water and would look at the clouds, Lord Baelish came beside her, "Still shaken up, my dear?"

Sansa turned to him and shook her head, "I feel better now, my Lord, thanks to you." They were quiet as both looked at the open water and the lands that they would stop at ahead.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that man from touching me earlier. Not many men have been my savior while I was in King's Landing. The only other man that has done so was-" She stopped speaking as she thought of the Hound for the first time in weeks. He had been the bravest man she had ever met and he did indeed save her countless times. When they had married her off to Tyrion, she would often lay awake at night and wish it was the Hound laying beside her instead of the imp. Why did she think of such a thing? Even Sansa did not understand her own thoughts.

"I believe you speak of the Hound."

Sansa nodded, "Yes, I speak of the Hound. He-he was frightening and yet kind. He protected me and saved me from the mob." Petyr nodded, "I remember that day. A horrible day and I am so glad he got to you before they violated your body and killed you." Sansa gulped and gripped the side, "I am also relieved he did. Is-I mean-do you know if he is alive?"

She wanted to see him again one day soon. She wanted to thank him and give him that song he always wanted. The song she could not sing right on that night during the battle. Sansa wanted him to hear just how sweet her voice can be for those that cared about her. He deserved that song more than any other man. Petyr finally responded, "I believe he may be still alive. According to the spider, Clegane is thriving."

Sansa's eyes went wide and she turned to Petyr,

"The spider! Lord Baelish, Varys will know all about us leaving. He is cunning and has people watching!" She whispered the words urgently to him and very closely to his ear, but Petyr simply grabbed her elbow and pulled her closer to whisper back, "Do not fear, my Lady. These men will not be leaving the port they arrive to. We cannot afford them running off back to Kings Landing to speak of what they have seen."

Sansa pulled away and looked at the ocean once more, "You plan to kill them?" She knew the Hound was right when he said that all men were killers. Lord Baelish was no different from any man she had ever met. They did not connect eyes again as he too looked out at the ocean and replied to the wind,

"I plan to silence them."

…...

Arya growled and shifted in the front of the saddle roughly, "I want my own horse. This is uncomfortable." Sandor snorted, "Riding isn't meant to be comfortable for anyone. Is the little Lady getting tired?"

"Tired of you. You smell and riding on the side like this is hurting my back. In the next town, we should steal a horse." Sandor shrugged, "If you want one so bad, I will let you do the stealing. And as of me smelling, you don't smell like the bunch of roses you think you do." Arya nodded, "Fine. You're right." After riding for another ten minutes, they found themselves outside of a camp that seemed to be vacant. Sandor growled as he dismounted, "Stay here until I say its alright to follow."

Arya nodded at his back and watched him disappear through the brush. Now was her chance. She could take his horse and ride off, leaving him to the wild and its animals. Arya knew she would be able to cross his name off her long list then, but she paused as she grabbed the reins in her hands. The truth was that she needed him at this time in her life. She would not be able to last on her own and she needed him to help her kill the Mountain. Arya dropped the reins as he came out of the brush, "It's an empty camp. Whoever was there was in a hurry to leave though, so we'll keep moving for now. We still have five hours of daylight."

Arya nodded and moved back to her position so he could mount behind her. As they rode one, Sandor looked down at the quiet girl who was usually complaining about something.

"You're quiet. What's wrong with you now?" Arya looked at him and shrugged, "I miss my family. I think of them everyday." Sandor rolled his eyes, "No use thinking of the dead, girl. It's just another plague on the mind that will fuck you up."

"Sansa's not dead." Sandor looked down at her sharply and found her looking forward at their trail ahead. Sandor looked back up and forward as he said, "No, she ain't."

…...

Tyrion Lannister sat in his small dungeon room at the window. He grasped the bars and looked out, but the doors opening made him look back.

"You have gotten yourself in a tight spot, haven't you?" Tyrion smiled at Jaime and gestured around, "Please, come in my dear brother. Welcome to my new home." Jaime nodded at the guard to close the door and Tyrion whispered, "I was hoping Pod was able to get you my message."

"Yes, well, our dear sister does not know I am here. Tyrion,-"

Tyrion could hear the sympathy in his brothers voice and he held up his hand, "Don't. I do not need you to tell me how bad you feel. But know this, Jaime. I did not kill Joffrey and I swear by that. I never liked him but I would not go so far as to poison him." Jaime nodded, "You and I both know that, Tyrion. But Cersei is sure that you had something to do with it."

"And you are expected to agree with her. Isn't that part of the joy of fucking her?" Jaime snorted with a small smile on his face as he hung his head, "A mistake I have gotten myself into that I will not take part of again." Tyrion looked out the small barred window and snapped his head in his brother's direction once more, "Where is my wife? Is she safe?"

Jaime stared at him, "Jaime, tell me she is safe."

"She went missing as Joffrey lay dying." Tyrion stood, "No. She was taken, wasn't she? Have they found her?" Jaime sighed, "If found, Sansa will be tried along with you for the murder of Joffrey. Cersei claims you two would have worked together. Silver has been placed on her head"

"No! It was neither of us. Please, Jaime, find her and keep her safe from all of this." Jaime shook his head, "I cannot leave the Capital now, Tyrion. I truly do believe she left on her free will with someone and that she is safe."

Tyrion stared up at his brother and growled, "In the Game of Thrones, no one is safe. Remember that, my dear brother."

…...

I hope you all enjoyed that one. A little of something for everyone. Please let me know in the reviews who would like to hear from and I shall consider it!


	4. Chapter 4

This is eventually a SanSan story, so we will get to that soon enough. Just covering major areas and will change things up a bit. Enjoy/Review.

…...

The Vale

…...

Lord Baelish smiled as they finally reached port at the Vale. Sansa stepped up beside him and looked up in wonder, "It is scary yet beautiful, Lord Baelish." He smiled at her and handed her the cloak she had come to him in, "The outside does not do it justice, Sansa. Here, place this on and remember to hide your hair under the hood." She did as she was told and tucked it back before taking his arm, allowing him to lead her off the ship.

Once on land, Petyr looked to one of his trusted men of the Vale and whispered, "Cut their throats and throw their bodies into the water for the fish." The man nodded and motioned for the others to come forward and follow him onto the ship.

Petyr led Sansa up a rocky hill and as they nearly reached the top, the sounds of men screaming and metal against flesh made her gasp and spin around in horror. She watched as bodies of the sailors were thrown overboard and as the others were cut open at the throat.

"A small price to pay for freedom. I assure you that should they have been let go, our secret would be told all through the Capital." Sansa looked back at her savior and questioned, "Our secret?" Petyr smiled and patted the small hand that was in the crook of his elbow as he made them walk forward, "I would hate to see a head as beautiful as yours upon the gates of Kings Landing." Sansa nodded numbly as they continued to walk up the mountains trails and slopes. She stayed quiet for most of the walk, but as they reached the Bloody Gate, Sansa and Petyr were stopped.

She could not help but grasp his arm tighter as crossbows were drawn and pointed at them until the guard noticed who it was, "Lord Baelish, welcome home." He nodded his head and the gates were opened, allowing them entrance.

"My Lord, why is the Eyrie so heavily guarded? Surely men and armies would not risk the climb up the mountains to get there?" Petyr sighed, "The Lannister's have become sour to your dear aunt for being related to your mother. To be related to a traitors wife is hard to survive on. I make sure that your dear aunt and cousin are not harmed while I am away. But yet, even I am a faithful man for them."

"Are you truly faithful to the Lannisters as you claim?" Sansa became bold as she asked that question and it made Petyr stop them just before they reached the steps to the castle, "You call my bluff, Sansa. It seems those years trapped inside the Red Keep made you smarter. But I can guarantee I am more faithful than half of those that serve the Lannister armies."

She knew he was right; Petyr Baelish was always right. As they entered the castle, the first thing Sansa noticed was the large hole in the floor. A child's yell made her look up to the large throne, "Uncle Petyr!" Sansa stood back in the shadows and watched as a pale child ran down the steps and into Lord Baelish's arms.

…...

"No word or sight of her, your grace." Cersei looked up at the guard and grimaced, "Then you are not searching hard enough. She is a weak little dove and would not have gotten far. I demand you and your men continue to look for her in a 100 mile radius until you either find her body, clothes or her head."

The guard hesitated and looked at Tommen, who was seated next to her at the table, "Is that what you wish, my King?"

"How dare you not take orders from me! I am the Queen and I demand it to be done. Go!" She was standing face to face with the guard and her nostrils flared as he left the room and she finally took her seat once more. Tommen looked to his grandfather, who sat on the other side of him, "Cersei, that should have been the King's order, not yours." Cersei looked across at him, "Tommen has not been named King just yet, father. Besides, Tommen would have agreed with me anyways, wouldn't you have my little lion?"

Tommen looked at his mother and cleared his throat, "I-I would have, yes." Cersei gave her father a smile of a winner, but Tywin was quick, "Tommen, you are my grandson first and my King second, do you understand that?" Tommen looked to him and nodded, "Good. And do you know what a good King does?"

"Takes care of the people?" Tywin smiled and drank some wine, "Indeed he does. But he also listens to those members in his small council before making a decision. This ensures that the King makes the right decision instead of the wrong. Do you understand?" When he received a nod from the boy King, Tywin stood, "Come with me and I will help school you about the small council. Perhaps Varys shall help me."

Tommen stood, but Cersei caught his clothed arm, "My son,-" Tywin looked at her, "He will return in a few hours." It was then that Cersei had to watch her father take her son from her to make him into a good King. Perhaps it was for the best, since Joffrey never knew what good Kings did.

…...

Arya took water from a small stream and drank, "Where are we?" She wiped her mouth and looked at the Hound, who sat upon a fallen tree, eating a piece of small fruit, "Saltpans, it seems. Could be." Arya became angry, "You don't know? So we're lost!"

Sandor tossed the remaining food to the forest floor and wiped his hands, "No, bitch, I don't know. I don't have a map, and I have been tossed around Westeros just have you had in the last months." Arya growled and picked up her needle before walking back to the horse.

"Well, come on then. My nearest family, _if_ we are in the Saltpans, is Lysa Arryn. We'll just head North and look out for the mountains then." As Sandor stood, he heard the chatter of men coming their way. He quickly ran to Stranger and tied him to a branch before leaning down to Arya, "You stay quiet and not a word, ya hear me?"

Before he could get a response from her, four men appeared from the trees, "Well, 'ello there. What are you lot doing here?" Sandor motioned to the horse, "Horse was thirsty from travel. I'm taking my daughter back home."

"And where would this home be?" What he presumed was the leader of the group, walked forward, his arm resting lazily on the hilt of his sword. A sword that would be no match for Sandor's. In the corner of his eye, Sandor saw two of the men walking towards Arya, who was grasping the horses reins with her small hands.

"Home is North. We are tired of this hot air." The man snorted and laughed, "Well, you're a long way from North. You look familiar though and by the age I think you are, I don't think that girl there is your daughter." He pointed to Arya and before either could speak, the stranger spoke once more, "She must be good, ya? Small but good."

Arya wanted to make a face of disgust, but she played her part as the quiet girl.

"Aye, she's good. But she is not for sharing. I don't share my meat."

The men laughed and Sandor smirked, "Now, we'll be on our way." The man nodded, "Alright then, go North if you wish it." Sandor grabbed Arya's wrist and untied Stranger before lifting her and placing her up on his saddle. He led the horse through the rocks and brush, but they were stopped once more.

"Oh, but one more thing before you go, _Hound._..." Sandor turned and unsheathed his sword in one movement before two of the men ran upon him with their sword above their heads. As he tried to fight them off, Arya held onto an angry Stranger but she screamed when she was pulled off of the horse by one of the men.

"A man knows when to share his whore." Arya fought against the one holding her and elbowed him in the ribs before spinning out of his arms. She looked back at Sandor who had already decapitated one of them and was fighting the other two. The leader of the group tried to grab for Arya again, but she removed needle from her breeches and held it up near his cheek, "You best stop or I'll stick you with the pointy end."

The man chuckled and looked at the small sharp tip at his cheek, "You ain't got the balls, girl. Put it down and I'll promise to treat you real good." Arya smirked and in one movement of her small sword, she stabbed him in the eye which made him scream and fall to his knees.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she spun around with the sword ready, but it was only Sandor. He looked at the eye laying idle on the floor and he chuckled, "An eye? Well, that is handy work, wolf bitch." Arya smiled and went to stab the man, but Sandor stopped her, "I'll take his head from here." She backed away and watched Sandor bring his large sword down and take off the mans head.

As they left the battle scene, Arya questioned, "Who were they?"

"Soldiers from King's Landing. There must be a camp around here so we'll head east and then north." Arya groaned, "That will take us weeks to get to the Vale instead of one week!" Sandor closed his eyes and growled, "Next town we're in, you're getting your own fucking horse.

…...

I hope you all enjoyed that one. I am having so much fun writing this! Expect more soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I have been gaining more followers for this story and I am thrilled and honored. Making sure to stay ahead of myself by one chapter..so here is another. Enjoy!

…...

From one hell to another

…...

It seemed as though it was a warm welcome for Petyr to his new home at the Eyrie. But yet, it was now Sansa's new home since she was on the run from the Lannister's. She felt the longing of not wanting to be there, but she was safe, wasn't she?

Sansa did not dare step forward until she was told to, "Who is she?" The boy was looking over Petyr's shoulder until he placed him down,

"Sansa Stark." Sansa stepped forward and looked up at the throne where she saw her aunt. The older woman stood and gracefully made her way down the stone steps and stopped in front of them, "My dear niece. It is so great to finally meet you."

Sansa removed her hood and curtsied, "Aunt Lysa." Lysa brought her arms around Sansa and both of them shared a warm smile and a hug. That was stopped when her aunt pulled back, "You must not call me that, do you understand? We are in a dangerous position." Sansa nodded, "Of course, Lady Arryn." Lysa smiled and pulled Robin to her, "Sansa, this is your cousin Robin. He is a young lad and is my beautiful little bird."

Sansa tried her best to smile when she heard her aunt call young Robin a little bird. Since her arrival in King's Landing, that had been her nickname from the Hound. She found it mocking at first, but grew to enjoy it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Petyr stepped forward, "While here, you will be safe. I have made sure to have protection outside of your rooms and around the Vale. You shall not be harmed, for your aunt is the safest person you have as of now."

Sansa smiled, "Thank you, both of you." Robin stepped forward, holding a crystal bird that Petyr had given him. He must have given it to him while she thought of the Hound. Of Sandor...

"Is it true that they cut your brother's head off and sliced your mother's neck? That is what I heard. I hear lots of things. I am a Lord, you know." Sansa did not smile but she nodded, "Yes. The Lannister's gave the order to kill my brother and mother. Joffrey killed my father too." Robin smirked, "I wanted to see the little Lannister fly, but mother said no."

Her aunt Lysa cleared her throat, "Yes, they did and it's all over now. What is past is past." She took Sansa's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Robin, my son, why don't you show Sansa her chambers and then give her a tour while I talk to Petyr." Sansa was tired and hungry with the only wish to eat and then sleep for days, but she nodded and followed Robin out of the room. But as she was walking, she glanced back to see her aunt Lysa pulling Petyr into a hesitant hug. A hug which was hesitant only on his end. He glanced to her as Lysa kissed his cheek and he looked at her the same way any man would look at a woman he cared for. Sansa turned her gaze away when she felt Robin's hand pull on hers,

"Well, come on! After I show you your chambers, I shall show you the gardens where I play."

Sansa nodded, "Yes, alright, my Lord."

…...

It was the next town they arrived at that the Hound and Arya crouched behind a bush and waited for a farmer to close the barn doors and retire. Sandor looked down at her, "Now, you're are going to wait until he blows out his candlelight to run up there. Find yourself the biggest horse."

"Why the biggest?" Arya was looking at him with a confused expression, "The bigger the better. You'll grow into him and he'll be fast." How long did he think they'd be on the run together? Arya nodded silently and looked back at the barn, "Look!" She whispered the words and both watched the farmer walk into his small home and blow out the candlelight. Arya stood, "I'll be back."

That night she was able to steal a large but gentle horse which she came to name Snow. Later on, while they were miles away, sitting around a small fire, Sandor laughed a hearty laugh, "Snow? Are you fucking joking? He is a black horse just as mine." Arya shrugged and sneered at him, "I didn't name him for color. I named him after my brother, Jon."

"You mean your bastard?" Arya stood, "No, I mean my brother. He may be a bastard, but he is more of a brother than yours ever was. Jon is strong and gentle just like this horse."

"Aye, strong and gentle. Strong and gentle won't get you far in the world, wolf bitch. You best remember that," he said.

Arya walked over to her blanket and sat cross legged, "When will we arrive at the Vale?" Sandor looked at her and threw a piece of grass into the fire, "Less than a week now that we have two horses. We'll ride faster." Arya nodded and then looked at him again, "What will you do once I am with my family?"

Sandor thought for a moment, "I suppose I shall head to the free cities. There will be work for me there and many won't know me. I'll be left alone to use the gold I get for you as I want." Sandor stood and went off to make water as Arya poured a bit of water onto the fire to lower it down. When he returned, she was laying with her back to him and she stayed silent until she knew he was laying down as well.

"I'd like to go to Braavos."

She heard him snort, "Aye, well, you ain't coming with me. Once with your aunt, you can run off again as you choose." Arya closed her eyes, "Do you think I'll ever see Sansa again?"

Sandor lifted his head and looked at her back. The young wolf truly missed the little bird no matter how stupid she thought she was. All Sandor could do was sigh and lay his head back down until he finally answered, "I doubt it."

…...

Sansa tossed and turned in her new chambers. She finally opened her eyes and her ears focused on the muffled noise of a woman screaming. She became frightened at first, but calmed once she heard, "Harder, Petyr! Oh, yes!" Sansa made a disgusted face to the empty room and stared at the ceiling, her eyes slowly closing once more and letting her go back to sleep to the sound of her aunt Lysa crying from pleasure.

_**Sansa looked up and saw his face close to hers. His horrible burn scar was nearly touching her cheek and she tried to shrink back into the mattress. His voice cut through the room like a knife, "Do you understand I could rape you and leave your body here. I would rip you in half as I fucked you and your screams would pleasure me." Sansa let a breath out and looked up at the Hound, "I-Please, don't, Ser."**_

"_**I'm no Ser. Now sing me that song before I fuck you." Sansa noticed his face was closer, but she found herself not caring. "Gentle mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war we pray-"**_

"_**No!" He rubbed himself onto her hip and Sana felt a strange wetness come from between her legs. He leaned down and took her lips with his, making Sansa feel as though she was suffocating.**_

"Ah!" Sansa sat up in her bed and gasped for breath as she looked around. The sun was nearly rising now and she let herself fall back against her pillows. She frowned when she felt wetness between her legs and quickly removed herself from the bed, thinking she had gotten her moonblood on that very day.

But when she checked, she found nothing there except a clear, sticking substance. Sansa groaned in disgust and found a rag to clean herself with before dressing in the gown she had been wearing for a week since she left Kings Landing. After she pulled on a pair of heeled boots, she quietly and slowly opened her door before poking her head out to make sure no one was in the halls.

Luckily for her, her rooms were on the first floor of the castle and there was a door at the end of the hall leading to the open gardens. She placed on the cloak she was given by Dontos and opened the door, "Oh my..."

The gardens were white on this sunny morning. Snow had fallen last night after she went to bed and it coated the entire castle and gardens. Sansa closed the door and walked outside and could not help but smile as the snow crunched under her boots.

She must have been walking around the garden for an hour before it began to snow once more. Sansa looked up to the sky and laughed as a cold burst of wind blew through her. She spun around, trying to catch the snow on the tip of her tongue but a voice made her stop in her tracks, "The cold must be a welcoming sight for a young wolf." She looked at the person who spoke and smiled when she saw her aunt Lysa, "It is, Lady Arryn."

Her aunt was dressed in a long coat of fur and her hair was down her back, "I heard someone leaving the castle and wanted to make sure my little bird didn't wander from his room."

There it was again. That name of little bird. Every time she heard it, Sansa felt her heart clench and she had to wet her throat again, "No, it was me. I am sorry I woke you. I didn't know you'd hear." Lysa smirked and stood up straight, "Yes, the castle echoes very loud. You can hear the slightest thing. Whether it be a door opening or a lovers kiss."

Sansa blushed at her words and bowed her head, but her aunts fingers came under her chin and lifted it high, "Come with me, Sansa. I wish to speak to you about your rescue." Sansa nodded, "Yes, if it pleases you, my Lady."

Sansa followed behind her aunt and both women walked back inside of the warm castle. Sansa felt fear pool at the pit of her stomach, but she could do nothing or say anything. All Sansa could do was smile, nod, and make sure she said her pretty words.

…...

Another chapter for you all. I find my writing has improved as I go through. I am not going to be updating everyday all the time. But not to fear, next chapter you shall hear from Tyrion, Cersei and Jaime. And of course, more from Sandor and Sansa. Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Loving the reviews I have gotten so far! Thank you so much to those that are reading. Even if you are not a big reviewer, I love ya! :D

…...

The claws of a lion

…...

"I will not be lied to!"

Cersei threw her glass of wine at the wall behind her brother, "You forget I am not just your sister but I am your Queen! You are sneaking into the dungeons to speak to him and I know it!" Jaime stood before her in his Kingsguard garb. He hung his head but quickly looked back up to her, "He is our _brother._ He is our flesh and blood, Cersei."

"He killed _our son!_ How can you believe that such an evil little man is innocent of the King's death?"

Jaime knew deep down Tyrion would never do such a thing. Nor could Sansa for that matter. He sighed, "Tyrion is not a murderer. We both know that and even if he was, he would not kill his own nephew, nor his King for that matter. He is not as stupid as you think."

"Get out."

The words were icy and Jaime frowned, "What?" Cersei turned her back to him and poured herself another glass of Dornish wine. As she brought the rim to her lips she spoke, "You may take your leave, Lord Commander." Jaime felt the coldness radiating from her and so he backed away, "As you wish, _your grace._" He stressed the words as he walked to the door. She wanted to be cruel? He could be just as so. Tyrion needed him right now and no sister nor Queen would be able to stop him from seeing his little brother.

…...

Sansa found herself sitting with her Aunt at a small table in the kitchens of the castle. The food placed in front of her was cooked pig, fruits, and lemon cakes; all her favorite.

"How were you able to get the lemons, Aunt Lysa?"

Lysa smiled and sat opposite from her, "Petyr had them brought in on the ship. He knew you enjoyed the cakes and wanted to make you happy."After Sansa ate her last cake, Lysa grabbed her wrist in a strong grip, "Why does he want to make you happy, Sansa?"

"What?" Sansa looked down at the tight grip on her wrist and she tried to pull away from her Aunt, but Lysa continued, "Petyr only ever showed so much care to your mother when we were children. Now, he is showing the same love and tenderness to you. But why? What do you have that I don't, Cat?"

"Aunt Lysa, my name is Sansa. Please, you're hurting me."

Lysa sneered and pulled her forward, "You think you're clever coming here? I bet after you fucked that imp you became a whore for Petyr. Am I right? Whose babe do you carry, Sansa? Tyrion's or Petyr's?"

Sansa stood from her seat and screamed through her tears, "Stop! Please! I do not care for either of them, my Lady. I was never touched by either of them! I am a virgin and I swear it. I can prove it to you, just please stop! Petyr loves you and only you, I-" She was stopped when her Aunts arms circled around her, "Hush now, my child. It's alright. Everything is going to be just fine."

Sansa sniffed as she continued, "I believe you, Sansa. My child, you will one day be a fine woman to marry my sweet Robin."

Sansa was full of fear and the tears continued to fall as she listened to her Aunt sooth her. She realized as she was held to her bosom that she had truly left one prison and escaped to another. Her Aunt was going mad for the love of Petyr, that Sansa knew she would do anything to be the only one he ever loved.

…...

Tyrion growled as he lifted himself from the floor. His cell door opened and he gave his brother a tired smile, "You came back."

"I did," Jaime said as he watched his brother lift himself from the floor. Jaime sighed and closed the cell door behind him before sitting down on a bucket,

"Tyrion, your trial will be in a few mornings. Do you have _anyone_ that can speak on your behalf?"

"Bronn-" Jaime stopped him, "Bronn has been excluded from the trial. He is not allowed to see you before nor after the trial and he cannot speak for you." Tyrion gave a sad nod of understanding, "It seems our father and dear sister are smarter than we both believed. Not only have they taken Bronn from me, but Podrick was asked to testify against me. But he is safe now, isn't he?"

Jaime smiled and nodded, "The boy will leave with Brienne in the morning. I-Tyrion I am doing something I shouldn't be doing." The small man looked at his older brother with concern, "I have asked Brienne to find Sansa and keep her safe. Whether it be the free cities or even the North. She has my order to find her first and hide her."

"You would commit treason for the Stark girl?" Jaime gave a nod of the head, "Not only for her, but for you. I only hope that she rides fast enough to find her."

The two spent their remaining time to speak to one another, to calm one another until their time was up. "My Lord, your time has ended." Jaime stood and walked to the door, his armor clanging with each step. As he was to walk through the door, Tyrion cried out, "I didn't do it, Jaime." Jaime turned and looked at his brother. The two shared a silent stare until he whispered, "By the Gods, I know."

…...

Sandor rode his horse ahead of Arya, but could hear her mumbling the names of the men and women she meant to kill. He chuckled to himself, which caused her to stop, "What's so funny?"

"This list is not that long and half the people you mention are either bigger and stronger or smarter than you. How do you plan to kill these fuckers?" He looked back at her and saw her shrug, "Once we're back in Winterfell, I'll get an army."

"An army?" His laugh echoed through the trees, "A fucking army? No one will listen to you. Besides, Winterfell is destroyed and those that lived in your small city is gone. You'll be lucky if five men come back." They were quiet for a moment, "But, my brother was the King-"

"Aye, he succeeded the North and was made the King. Do you know what that means?" He took her silence as her not knowing, "That makes you a princess. That makes your stupid sister a princess and your brothers are princes. Your brother Bran is heir to his throne."

"But what if they are really dead?" Sandor shrugged, "Then Sansa is the next one in line. That is why the Lannister's are keeping her. She inherits Winterfell and Winterfell is the greatest treasure of the North."

Arya gave a silent nod to his back before riding faster to ride on his side, "Hound, if you help me get to my family, I may just take off my list."

Sandor snorted and looked at her, "What an honor."

…...

I like Sandor and Arya's interaction. I hope you have been enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the favorites/ follows and reviews. Thank you to all of those who have followed my other major GoT story. Enjoy this chapter!

…...

The Trial

…...

Jaime was true to his word to his little brother.

It was the morning of the trial that he met a newly armored Brienne outside the city. Tyrion had lost his squire after he was taken to the dungeons, but Jaime found a way to keep Podrick away from the vultures of Kings Landing.

"Brienne, he is a gracious boy and will be a good squire to you. Think of him as another gift from me."

Brienne snorted and placed her saddlebags onto her horse, "A gift? This boy cannot be a gift. For goodness sake, Jaime, I don't want him to slow me down. I want to get to Sansa Stark and get her to the safety of the North." Jaime gave her a smile and gave Podrick a pat on the shoulder, "He is a good boy. Let him prove to you he can help you find her. Do this for me."

She took a moment to look from Jaime to the young boy who had been quiet, watching her pack and ready her horse. Brienne looked to Jaime again and gave a nod, "I will do it for you and for Sansa Stark." She turned away from him and mounted her horse before watching Podrick struggle to mount his own. Jaime walked forward and grabbed the horses reins in his hands, leading it around in a circle to face north, "That sword's only matches are mine and the Hounds. No doubt it will keep you all safe. Will you name it? They say the best swords have names."

Brienne could not help but give a smile as she looked down him, "I shall name it Oathkeeper."

Without another word, both came to an understanding of the name. Jaime knew it was named for him and he felt his heart clench and nearly burst from quiet happiness. It was until Podrick spoke up, "It is time to leave, my Lady." Brienne nodded and snapped the reins, telling her horse to walk forward through the trees. But before they could get too far, she turned in the saddle to look back at Jaime one last time.

The Jaime Lannister she spent months with on the road. The Jaime Lannister who kept his word to those that needed help. The Jaime Lannister she knew she had fallen in love with. After seeing her look of sadness, Jaime gave her a small, barely there comforting smile, "Goodbye, Lady Brienne," he whispered.

He would see her again, whether it be in this life or the next. But should he have to fight for the opportunity, he knew he would no matter what.

…...

Sansa sat upon her bed in her chambers at the Eyrie, hoping her Aunt would not come to her yet again to walk with her around the large castle. She had begun to fear her Aunt's changing attitude within the few days she had been there. Lysa would laugh with her but in the matter of minutes, her demeanor would change and she would insist Sansa tell her about her time with her husband, Tyrion and Lysa's husband, Petyr.

As if sensing her trouble, Lord Baelish would remove Lysa from her presence and whisk her away to their chambers for afternoon love making. It was every afternoon and night that she would hear her Aunt screaming from her time with Lord Baelish. There was a knock on the door and as she stood quickly to who she expected to be her Aunt. But to her surprise, Lord Baelish stood in the doorway, "No need to curtsy to me, my dear. I wanted to know if you would enjoy a walk in the gardens with me on this afternoon?"

Sansa smiled, "Yes, please, my Lord."

The two walked arm in arm outside into the snowy garden, both bundled in their cloaks. Petyr looked down at the arm wrapped around his, "I am surprised your Aunt has not given you more appropriate clothes to wear. I shall send for a seamstress this afternoon."

"I don't deserve new clothes. I am a traitors daughter." They stopped and Petyr move in front of her, using his hands to gently cup her face, "There is no need to say those words now, Sansa. You have your freedom here-"

"Aunt Lysa keeps telling me-"

Petyr snorted and brush her face lightly, removing a dusting of snow from her forehead, "Do not listen to her. Sansa, please, while here, only listen to me. I-I am making it so that we can leave here and head to Winterfell. But we have to wait until they kill Tyrion."

Sansa nodded and both continued to walk around. Petyr would softly speak a joke to her and Sansa laughed. Oh how grand it was to laugh again. But above them on the balcony, Lysa Arryn looked down at them with a frown upon her face. She watched how Sansa clung onto her own new husband and growled, "Liar."

"Mother, can we have lunch now?" Lysa turned to her little Robin who sat upon her bed. She smiled at him and she walked to him, taking his hand in hers, "You shall eat in the throne room today, Robin. You may see someone fly, today."

…...

Tyrion gasped in pain as shackles were snapped onto his wrists, "Could they be any tighter?" The guard snorted, "You've got little wrists, Kingslayer."

_Kingslayer. _

Jaime was right, the word was cold, unfeeling, and something no one should ever be called. He was led down the hall to the large doors of the throne room. Ser Meryn Trant looked down at him, "Lovely day for a beheading, isn't it imp?" Tyrion smirked and looked up at him, "Do you have plans of having it done to yourself? If so, please, let me know. I would hate to miss it."

Ser Meryn growled and went to grab him, but was stopped, "No one shall touch the prisoner until we know his fate. Orders from Jaime Lannister." Tyrion looked up at the guard and nodded, "Well, let's get this over with then. My father is waiting."

In the matter of only minutes, Tyrion was walked into the throne room, through a crowd of people, watching him in silence or whispering the name, "_Kingslayer."_ He was hooked to his stand as his father, Tommen, Prince Oberyn, Cersei, and the family of Joffrey's bride took their seats. When he looked up, he saw Tommen looking down at him with sadness in his eyes, "My Lords and Ladies, I announce that I am pulling myself from this trial and in my place, my grandfather, the hand of the King, will conduct the trial."

Tyrion kept eye contact with Tommen until the boy left the room with his Kingsguard. Tywin looked at him, "You are here at trial for the murder of your nephew and King, Joffrey Baratheon. How do you plead?"

The dwarf snorted and stepped forward in his box, "Not guilty, of course!" Tywin shook his head, "Did you poison Joffrey?"

"Ha! No. Perhaps you have the wrong man?"

The trial went on for hours. They brought forth "witnesses", people that claimed they heard him speaking to his wife, Sansa, about the plan to murder Joffrey. People, like Ser Meryn Trant, also claimed they saw Tyrion slip the poison into the King's cup; which never happened.

Maester Pycelle was next to step forward and Tyrion could not help but roll his eyes as the old man stuttered and put on an act for the room. But it was when he took a necklace from his sleeve, that Tyrion sat up straight. Tywin looked at his son and questioned his interest, "Do you remember your wife to be wearing such a necklace?" Tyrion nodded, "Sansa wore it on the day of the wedding. When I remarked on its beauty, she claimed it was a gift from a friend of hers."

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. This necklace's stones are made with the most lethal of poisons. A poison called the Strangler." The room chattered and gasped at its name as Pycelle continued, "It was later found on the body of Joffrey's fool, Ser Dontos."

Tyrion sat down, his head falling as he thought of the safety of his little wife. She was not guilty and he knew then they had been framed.

Tywin Lannister smirked as his son was becoming tired, "Do you have anything to say about this?" Tyrion looked up and spoke, "Only this. Sansa Stark is innocent. I know Sansa to be trustworthy of those that treat her with kindness and I know she was used as a pawn. We did not kill Joffrey!" Jaime could see his brother becoming tired, so he stepped forward and spoke to his father, "Perhaps we should break so the prisoner may rest and refresh his mind." Tywin looked around and all but Cersei nodded in agreement, "We will take a break to eat and drink. This trial will continue in two hours."

Tyrion stood and was unlock from his seat and led from the room, but before he could get out the door, Jaime ran behind him, "I will take my brother from here. I wish to eat a meal with him for it may be his last."

…...

I hope you have enjoyed so far. I am switching it up a bit and its turning out great! Please review, it lets me know I'm doing things right!


	8. Chapter 8

This is going to be the chapter where some weird/cruel things happen. Especially something to do with Sansa and Lysa. Enjoy. I will be drifting from the original storyline much more and will change peoples fates up a bit. Enjoy yet again! I Know it is called a Moon door..but sky door sounds better to me.

…...

Mercy

…...

Arya dismounted from her mare and climbed up a small hill to look through the bushes. She looked down, "It's a stream. Can we bathe here and spend the night here?" Sandor sighed and looked around, "I suppose so. There shouldn't be anyone around here for miles." Arya smirked and slid down the hill to her horse before she grabbed its reins and led it around the hill with Sandor and Stranger following her.

They both led their horses to the fresh water before Arya ran to her pack and pulled out a rag. She turned to Sandor, "I'm going to bathe first, so you better stay right there and not look." She heard him snort before she ran behind some brush to strip and bathe. But as she was in the water, Sandor sat on top of a boulder, cleaning his sword. As he sat there alone, his mind drifted to thinking about the little bird. _His little bird._

…_..._

When Sansa walked into the throne room alone, she felt suspicious. Lord Baelish had left her at her chamber door and spoke of talking to a seamstress to get her new dresses but after he left, before she could make it through her door, a handmaiden stopped her, "My Lady, Lady Arryn is calling for you in the throne room." Sansa nodded and followed her quickly down the halls and upstairs to the room.

Now, as she walked in alone, she found her Aunt sitting upon the large wooden throne, holding Robin to her breast. Sansa felt her insides clench at the sight of him suckling on her breast as such an older age. She walked in front of the sky door and curtsied, "You wished to see me, my Lady?" Her Aunt looked down at her with a look she had seen once before on the night she claimed Sansa carried Lord Baelish's child.

"Yes, I did Sansa. Sansa, I wonder if you realize that you are nothing now," her Aunt said. Sansa frowned, "I don't understand-"

"Winterfell is burnt to the ground. All that remains are the stone walls outside. Your father and mother are dead, your brother's are dead, your sister missing and presumed dead, and your bastard brother Jon is kept at Castle Black." Her Aunt stopped speaking and smiled as she saw tears threaten to fall from Sansa's eyes. But yet, Sansa stood tall, her face straight and her eyes focusing hard and true to Lysa's. So she continued, "What do you think you have left for you?" Sansa clasped her hands in front of her and spoke softly, "I-I am a Lady of Winterfell. I am Lord Ned Stark's daughter. I am a Lady of the North, Lady Arryn." She wanted to repeat the words over and over, since no one she ever spoke them to seemed to understand or care.

Lysa gently nudged Robin from her breast and covered it before whispering to him, "Wait here, my love." She stood and made her way down the steps to Sansa, who turned around as her Aunt walked to her.

"You, my dear, are nothing now. You have no family. Which is why I believe, you would snake your way so close to my beloved Petyr," she spoke in a venomous tone. Sansa shook her head and spoke loudly,

"No, Aunt Lysa! I swear to you I have no feelings for Lord Baelish!"

A resounding smack echoed through the large room and Robin looked down in shock and excitement at the sight of his mother slapping his cousin. Sansa reached up to her cheek and felt it to be hot and a sting was stretching through the skin there. They made eye contact once more before she was pulled close to her Aunt, "I do not want to hear you call me your Aunt anymore. You are but a simple common girl now."

Sansa was pushed back and before she knew it, Lysa dragged her to the ground and pushed her forward so that she was looking over the edge of the sky door. Sansa began to panic and yelled, "No! I'm sorry!" A firm hand held her by the hair and made her look down, "I could do it you know! I could kill you and the babe you carry," her Aunt said. Sansa did not argue that she was not with child because she knew it would do her no good.

But when Lysa heard no argument, she growled and stood, "Pick yourself up." Sansa began to silently cry as she pulled herself back from the open door and crawled away from it. Robin yelled from the throne, "Please, Mother! You promised me someone would fly!" Sansa looked up at him and frowned through her tears; _what a horrible little boy!_ Lysa yelled, "Guards!" Sansa gasped and turned quickly as she watched two large guards walk in holding the Arryn sigil shield and swords at their sides. Lysa smirked, "Take this girl to the sky cells for treason against House Arryn!"

Sansa looked at her Aunt and began to beg, "Please, my Lady, I shall do anything you want, but please do not send me there! I swear to you I have done nothing but tell the truth." She thought that her Aunt would relent, but her heart dropped as she watched her turn around and go back up the steps, waving her hand slightly to tell the guards to lead her niece away. But before she sat in her throne, she cackled,

"You and your unborn babe shall starve to death. Either that or you'll eventually jump from the insanity of it all. Goodbye, Cat."

Sansa cried out in pain when their hands grabbed her upper arms and dragged her from the room. Silent tears fell down her face as they led her through dark halls and stairways before they stopped at a large metal door. Once it was unlocked, one of the guards kicked it open and the other tossed her in and onto the floor. Sansa waited until they closed and locked the door before she dared open her eyes. As she lifted herself up, she looked out and saw nothing but rocky mountains and water. She found herself only three feet away from the edge and she dare not go any closer.

Sansa squinted and looked out, the wind making her hair detach from its holdings and hit her face. A sudden feeling of fear came over her and she quickly slid backwards until her back hit the wall. She remembered the imp, no, _her husband_, tell her of his time here and in the sky cell. He won his freedom with a trial by combat, but Sansa had no one to fight for her here. She was alone and her Aunt Lysa would make sure to forget about her.

"Lord Baelish!" Sansa said his name aloud, almost hoping he could hear her from there. He would help her, wouldn't he? She didn't know for sure at the moment, but she knew that if she could survive the sky cell and if she got out, she could survive anything.

Sansa closed her eyes as she huddled in the corner with her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Only one thing slipped through her lips as she felt herself falling asleep, "_Sandor.."_

…_..._

During the events that were happening in The Vale, Tyrion had witnessed something he never thought he would again. He watched as Shae walked in the room and testified against he and Sansa. She spoke of the two conspiring to kill the King and how Tyrion's love for Sansa and quest for approval made him do it. He was heartbroken from what he heard and near the end of the trial, he was nearly sick.

Now, he sat in the box and watch as the last witness left the stand and the room went quiet. Tywin smirked down at him, "A shame, Tyrion. You have no witnesses to speak for you." Tyrion turned to his father and hissed, "You either scared them all away or bought them from me." He stood in the box,

"All of you are bought by the Capitol and it's Lord's. All of you are here, not to help me, but to see me suffer." He turned to Cersei, "I didn't do it and you know I didn't. But I will not lie when I say I received so much pleasure from seeing your bastard son die in your arms!" The hall echoed in anger of the people and he spun around to them once more, "There is not enough poison in all of Westeros to kill all of you, but if there were, I would gladly do it and later receive the most pleasure from seeing your faces as you gasp for breath!"

Tywin stood from his seat, "Guards, take the prisoner away, now!" Tyrion turned to his father then, "Yes, take me away. Lock me away like you should have done when I was born! I am guilty of simply being a dwarf and you cannot move on from the fact that your precious bloodline created something so hideous." The room went silent again as father and son stared at each other,

"I shall let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat." As the hall sounded of yelling and cursing once more, Jaime stepped forward, "Tyrion!" Cersei stood as well, "You vile creature!" But Tyrion held his eye contact with his father. A war between father and son that would not end.

…...

That night, Arya lay on her horse blanket, looking at the stars above. She was making shapes out of them and was using needle to trace her imaginary lines. She had not heard herself mumbling until Sandor spoke up, "You're doing it again." His voice sounded irritated and she turned her head to him, "Sorry, I was reading the stars."

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her from across the dying fire, "Reading the stars? Ha! I bet you don't even know how to read your words." Arya growled and sat up, "I do too! Before we left for King's Landing, I was schooled in my words and numbers. I'm not a simpleton" Sandor scoffed and laid back down, "Retract your claws, girl, I was only joking with you." He watched her closely as she tossed down her sword and laid down in a huff, "You're driving me mad, Hound."

"You Starks have done nothing but drive me mad since I met you lot." He closed his eyes and it was not a moment later before Arya whispered, "Tell me how you saved Sansa from that mob." Sandor growled and looked at her, "I thought I already did?" She shook her head and he knew she was lying, "Too bad. I'm not talking about it again." Arya growled, "I swear, you are the most annoying shit-" She stood and grabbed her blanket to move it away from him, but as she walked away, he mumbled, "When the mob attacked, their aim was Joffrey." Arya stopped and looked back at him before placing down her blanket where it was and sitting down again.

He sighed as he continued, "I grabbed onto Joffrey as the city came into chaos. The bitch Queen took her guards and ran inside, leaving her son King and his betrothed to suffer at the hands of them all. My job was to keep the King safe, but as I looked around, I saw men raping women. These women were either your sisters handmaidens or the Queen's." He stopped and saw Arya staring at him with an intense gaze, "Go on."

"I killed maybe ten men before I was able to get that little cunt behind his castle walls. But when I did that, I saw the imp asking guards where Sansa Stark was-"

He was interrupted by Arya's small voice, "Sansa was missing?" He nodded and he soon sat up to look at her, "Aye, the little bird was missing. I yelled for them to find her, but they were cowards. I ran back out into that madness and soon found her on the floor of stone and hay about to be raped by several men. I killed each one and placed her over my shoulder, carrying her behind the walls and into safety."

Arya could see his eyes glaze with fear and sadness for only a moment until he cleared his throat, "Now that you got your bedtime story, perhaps you'll shut up and sleep?" He laid down again and Arya soon followed. But before she closed her eyes, she mumbled, "Thanks for saving my sister."

Sandor sighed and grumbled, "I didn't do it for you," before he turned onto his side with his back facing her.

…...

A long chapter. I loved writing this one and I hope you all loved reading it! Thank you for the kind reviews. They mean so much to me.


	9. Chapter 9

As I said before, I know it is called a moon door, but I love "Sky Door" better. Tying some more stuff from the show in to get where I will finally lead off onto bigger and better things. Thank you for the views, reviews and favorites. It means so much.

…...

Death

…...

Two days later...

Petyr sighed as he lifted himself out of the bed he shared with Lysa and dressed. He stood in front of the long mirror and straighten his coat before two arms wrapped around him, "We could always skip breakfast, Petyr." He hid his grimace as he removed himself from her grasp and whispered, "Even I have to eat, my dear wife." She smiled before laying back on the bed, "Then go and eat. I shall rest for a few moments more."

Petyr nodded his head and left the room, but instead of walking towards the kitchens, he stopped and looked both ways before going in the opposite direction towards Sansa's chambers. He had not seen the girl for two days and when he asked about her, Lysa had told him she was ill and could not leave her chambers. Robin was a sickly child and he knew that Lysa would do anything to make sure her boy would not get ill again. The handmaidens had even told him that she was ill and would not let him pass. But this morning, he felt something was wrong and he must check.

He stopped in front of her door and knocked, "Sansa? My dear, I want to make sure you are well." When he received no response, he took a key from his coat and unlocked the door, opening it to find the bed not made and Sansa's cloak draped across it. Petyr looked around in near panic and went to the hallway once more. He began to walk back the way he came and as a handmaiden passed, he noticed her try to hide her face.

He reached out and grabbed her, "Where is she?" The girl cowered, "I was told not to tell, my Lord. Please, Lady Arryn told me not to say!" Petyr pushed her away and ran back up the steps and to Lysa's room. As he barged through the door, Lysa sat up with a scream upon her lips, "Petyr! My goodness, what is wrong? Is it Robin?"

"Robin. Robin. Robin. Always Robin. No! You foolish thing, where is Sansa?", he spoke with a hard voice. Lysa frowned, "I knew sooner or later you would remember her. I had nearly forgotten about her, myself. I put her where I should of put her when she arrived here." Petyr grabbed her from the bed and shook her, "Where is she, wench?!" Lysa gasped and tears sprang forth when he called her that, "How dare you! I knew that you loved her more than me. It's always been Cat and Cat only. Well, I-"

_***SLAP**_*

Lysa gasped and fell backward from the force of his slap. She looked up at him from her place on the bed and whispered, "The sky cells."

…...

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Sansa opened her eyes and groaned as they began to burn from the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked around as though she thought it had been a dream. But when she saw nothing but open space, Sansa began to cry again. All of this to go from one prison to another? Was it truly worth it? It had been two days and she felt herself becoming weak from no food and little water. Her only water source was the water that would come from the melting snow above her that dripped down into her open cell. Now, as she sat huddled in her corner, she looked down at her hands and saw they were paler than ever.

She was alone and her Aunt had succeeded in making them all forget about her. Sleep was claiming her once more. _All I can do is sleep, _she thought. Sansa closed her eyes and her head fell back as she passed out once more.

It was only minutes later when she groggily lifted her head and opened her eyes as she heard the cell door opening. Sansa curled into a ball and tried to back into the wall even more, but it was no use. Her eyes were fixed on the door as it opened, "Petyr.." She whispered his name as he came running to her, "Seven save you, Sansa. Are you alright? How long have you been here?" Sansa shook her head, "A few days at least. I-I I can't walk." She whispered from her lack of energy, but her words did not fall onto deaf ears. Petyr lifted her into his arms and listened to her mumble, "I'm so tired and hungry, my Lord."

"Do not worry, Sansa. You will be in your own bed and have food shortly. But we have to stop in the throne room first." Sansa did not reply and as he carried her up the steps, past guards and handmaidens, he whispered, "We must take care of the ones we love and avenge them as we see fit." Sansa laid her head against his chest and listened to him. Her weak fingers were clutching his coat and she found herself staring at his Mockingbird pin.

She heard the throne room doors open and she closed her eyes at the sound of her Aunt's shrill voice, "No! I command you to bring her back to the sky cells or I will let Robin throw her out of his sky door." She was placed down gently on the ground and Petyr stepped in front of her, "Look at what you have done to your own blood! This girl is your niece, you fool, and the Lady of Winterfell!"

He gestured to her and Sansa was trying to hold herself up with her hands as she looked up at the throne and into her Aunt's eyes.

"That girl is a pitiful excuse for a Lady. I would never let her marry my son. Petyr, don't you see?" She walked down the steps to him and walked to him, "Petyr, please, I-I have always loved you and this _child_ is trying to take you away from me!" Petyr gave her a sympathetic look and Sansa saw his face from her place on the ground, switch. He took Lysa's face in his hands and hushed her, "My dear, sweet, wife. Listen to me and only me. I only ever think of one woman as I lay in bed at night." Lysa gave him a small smile and he walked her closer to the open sky door.

Sansa watched as he cradled her Aunt in his arms and she listened as he whispered, "I have truly only ever loved one woman my whole life." Lysa smiled and whispered, "Truly?" He gave a short nod, "Aye, your sister." Sansa saw her Aunt's face change and in a moment, Petyr pushed her forcefully through the open door. Her Aunt's screams filled the room and were soon gone as she fell further and further. Sansa did not gasp, she did not scream, but she felt peace for the first time in years.

As Petyr stared out the door, Sansa felt the last of her energy leave her and she whispered, "My Lord?", before she fell backwards and passed out. Petyr ran to her and lifted her once more into his arms before walking to the door to bring her to his chambers.

After hearing the screams, two guards ran up the steps and saw Petyr carrying Sansa past them, "My Lord, what happened to Lady Arryn?" He passed by them and spoke with a voice full of courage, "She tripped." He looked down at Sansa and almost in the same voice called out, "Send a Maester to my rooms. The Lady Stone needs aid."

…...

"How many days are we until we reach the Eyrie?"

Arya rode her large mare beside Sandor and he grumbled, "I don't know. Maybe a few more days." Arya growled but did not respond. They came upon a clear road and Sandor looked down both ways, "We're at a pass. We need to go right and no doubt there will be an inn down there. It may take us a night or two to get to it."

Arya began excited at the thought of a warm bed to sleep in for the first time in months. Sandor saw her joy and snorted, "Calm yourself. Why don't you tell me all about this dear Aunt I am dropping you off on?" He saw her mood change but she spoke, "I-I never met her. Mother told us that when each of us were born, she sent an invitation to see us to her, but Aunt Lysa never responded. I learned she sheltered herself away from the world and that our cousin lives a sheltered life as well."

Sandor nodded and she continued, "I heard from Robb that when Sansa was born, they all went to the Eyrie to show Lord Jon and my Aunt. There was a big feast there and it didn't last long." Sandor frowned, "Why not? Was there an attack?"

Arya shook her head, "No, Robb said that Aunt Lysa saw Sansa's hair and face and began to screech at our mother. She called her a whore and she was for sure that mother fucked Littlefinger. Our father nearly killed her there, but mother just packed up and left. They did not speak until before mother was killed." Arya wrapped her arms around herself as her horse moved on, "The more I think of her, the more I don't want to go there." He said nothing but looked ahead at the road they were on. Sandor could not help himself anymore, "Why would she yell at your mother for a babe's looks? Sansa looks nothing like Littlefinger." Arya shrugged, "I hear it was because Sansa was a beautiful babe and our Aunt could not stand looking at her. Hopefully when she sees me, she won't yell. I am not as pretty as Sansa."

Sandor nodded and looked forward again, his mind was whispering to him, "_Little bird..."_

…...

Well how about them apples? What do you think Littlefinger would do next? And don't worry, I am getting to the Alayne part soon. Sansa is beginning to look at him in a new light...BOOOO lol


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to all of the new reviewers and followers. Here is where you will notice the changes more. I hope you enjoy. This will mostly be a Sansa/Petyr chapter...brace yourselves!

…...

A new name

…...

_It is so cold here._

That was Sansa's first thought as she opened her eyes to complete darkness. She tried to adjust her eyes as she whispered, "Am I in Winterfell?" A voice from the corner made her jump, "No, but you are nearly there." Sansa looked and saw Lord Baelish lighting a candle on a vanity before carrying it over to her side of the bed. She looked down and saw she only wore a night shift, but as she grasped the covers to her chest, she heard him chuckle, "Do not worry, dear girl. I had a handmaiden change you as I dealt with..._business._"

Sansa knew he meant her Aunt's murder but before she could ask about it, he handed her a glass of water, "Drink it. You are still pale and weak from your time in the cell." Sansa took it and gulped it down quickly; water had never tasted so sweet. He took the glass and whispered, "Sansa, your Aunt-"

"You killed her." Petyr looked at her for a moment before sitting down on the bed next to her, "I did and you saw me. You witnessed it and did nothing to stop me." Sansa frowned, "I was weak and you knew that. I didn't know you were going to push her. My Lord, I-"

He reached for and played with a piece of her long red hair, "Do you remember what I told you when we sailed here? I told you that there would come a time when your name would be changed and you would become a new person." He whispered to her in a calm voice, which helped Sansa remember, "I remember." Petyr smiled, "Good. Sansa, things are going to change here. You must be prepared for those changes." He saw her hesitation and he quickly spoke, "If you want to go home, you must do what I tell you." His voice was soothing which helped Sansa calm herself and she nodded.

"Tonight, you shall become Alayne Stone." Sansa frowned and thought for a moment, "Stone is a bastard name." He smiled, "Yes, but you will be my bastard daughter. Your story will be short and sweet. You have traveled from The Reach in search of me and I offered you a home." He stopped and played with her hair again, "Your red hair must be dyed."

Sansa shook her head, "No, please, Lord Baelish, my hair is-,"

"Noticeable. Your hair is what makes you Sansa Stark, other than those Tully blues. I have purchased black dye that will color you hair for ten days at a time. Sansa, do you understand why it is priority to keep you safe?"

Sansa nodded her head, but she was not sure if she really knew why. He nodded in return and stared at her hair once more, "I did all of this for you, Sansa." He was whispering once more and she felt uneasy by the way he stared at her. He smiled and leaned forward a bit more, "You are much more beautiful than she ever was." Sansa tried to lean back, "Lord Baelish?"

"Call me Petyr." Sansa gasped as he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her forward, gently placing his lips onto hers. Sansa closed her eyes out of instinct and gave a small noise as he moved his lip against hers. His smell was intoxicating, but Sansa knew she had to pull away, for this was not right.

She pulled away with a gasp and the two of them shared a shocked look, "I apologize." She nodded after he said that and watched as he quickly stood and walked to the door. He turned to her once more, "Stew and bread will be brought to you with some wine. Eat and drink and your strength will return. Later tonight, you shall become Alayne Stone." Sansa nodded and asked, "How long have I been asleep?" He stood in the doorway, thinking for a moment, "Nearly a whole day. Now keep resting, my dear girl."

…...

Sandor opened his eyes and saw it was still dark out and the sun would be rising soon. He yawned and turned his head to look at Arya, but she was not on her blanket. Sandor sat up and looked around quickly, "Wolf girl?" He called for her but no response was given so he stood and ran from behind the brush they were sleeping behind. When he finally saw her, she was swinging her sword around and fighting the air. Sandor growled and ran to her, "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

Arya stopped and turned to him, "I am practicing my sword fighting." Sandor was fuming, "I thought you were taken while I slept! If you had run off that would have been worse." Arya snorted and moved her needle gracefully through the air, "I think I would have put up a fight and you would have heard it." As she went to move again, Sandor walked forward and grabbed her sword from her, giving it a tug and holding it high in the air, "Listen girl, you wait for me to be awake and alert to run off and do your silly dances. If you were to be taken, all of this would be a lost cause." Arya growled, "You don't give a shit about me! Now give me my sword!" She tried to reach for it, but Sandor laughed and held it higher, "Still got some growing to do, wolf bitch."

Arya had had enough and she huffed and gave his leg a mighty kick, which made him growl in pain for a moment. But it was only a moment before he was standing upright again and he used his open hand to smack her across the face. Arya cried out from the smack and fell to the ground from its force and watched as he moved forward to stand over her, "Why I am traveling with a little fool I haven't a clue. You best wise up, girl, or I can guarantee I will leave you to be raped and killed on the forest floor at the next camp we pass."

For a moment, Arya felt true fear ripple through her from his words, but her hand went to her lip where she felt blood coming from. He tossed her sword to the ground next to her and mumbled, "Pack your satchel, we are leaving." As she sat up, he walked to the horses and she glared at his back.

For once in her life, Arya Stark was speechless.

…...

Tyrion groaned as his cell door was opened, "No more visitors!" The guard grunted, "Well, this one says the Queen sent her down and she holds the scroll to prove so." Tyrion looked at the open door and saw a figure in a heavy cloak, "Come in, then. I don't think my sister would have sent someone down here to kill me so soon." The door was shut and the person turned to make sure the guard had left before they stepped forward, "I know you don't want me here."

Tyrion could have cried when he heard the exotic accent he once loved come from the hooded person. They removed their hood and Tyrion whispered with a strangled voice, "I don't want you here, Shae." Shae looked down at him with sympathy, "I did not want to say those things. The day that Bronn put me on that boat, they sailed off and went through a cave where your sister was waiting for me. She told me I was to testify against you and Sansa for Joffrey's murder or-"

Tyrion laughed cruelly then, "Yes, you did that just fine. How much did they pay you?" Shae frowned, "Listen to me, please. I was not paid. I was told that should I testify against you, that you would be sent to the Wall and become part of the Night's Watch. I believed them." Tyrion looked at the tears falling from her lovely eyes, "Yes, well, many people have believed their word over the years and Ned Stark was one of them. But unfortunately for him, he had a good head on his shoulders." Tyrion frowned at what he said,

"No pun intended."

He bowed his head and listened to her speak, "I never wanted to hurt you, but you hurt me. I was not a whore when I was with you or after you were married. Those words sting even if they claim true to the past."

"How did you get here and how did you get that scroll?" Shae smiled, "Your brother is more clever than you think, Tyrion. He faked her hand and had me come to tell you that there will be no trial by combat." Tyrion frowned and looked at her as he stood and walked to her, "What do you mean?" Shae bent down and whispered, "Wait a few more nights and you will be free. I will make this up to you, my lion, I promise." Tyrion shook his head and played with her cloak strings, "Don't get yourself killed, Shae. Leave me here to die and leave this place.

She giggled and whispered once more a she heard the guard coming, "Tell me that again and I will kill you myself. Just a few more nights and we will come for you. Stay safe, my lion." She pulled her cloak hood back onto her head and hid her face. As she walked to the cell door, Tyrion whispered to her through the darkness, "I do not forgive you." Shae turned to look at him and he could see tears in her eyes in the firelight, "But I can learn to, as you can with me."

He saw her slight nod, "Alright, your time is up, girl." The door was opened and Shae left without another look back. The guard eyed Tyrion but slammed the door shut.

…...

The night dragged on for Sansa as she sat in Petyr's chambers, waiting for him to return. Sansa sighed as she stood from the bed and walked around, looking at the different things there. She knew this was the room that he had shared with her Aunt and she soon came upon a small case on a table in the corner. Sansa's curiosity got the better of her and she gently traced the box with her fingers, focusing them on the bird on the cover.

She smiled to herself and spoke a loud, "A bird. How fitting it is for a little bird to see this."

"Little bird?" Sansa gasped and turned around to see Petyr in the doorway holding a bottle of black liquid and a small dark sheet. She focused on him as he walked in, "I never heard you say anything about being a little bird." Sansa gave a small smile, "I was-was given the name in Kings Landing by the-"

"By the Hound. I know all about it, Sansa." Sansa frowned, "How did you know? I never told anyone and neither did he." Petyr placed down the supplies and chuckled, "The walls of that castle have ears, my girl. I also know he went to your chambers when he ran from that battle." Sansa kept her frown upon her face, "You shouldn't know that. That is private."

"Nothing happened. He wanted you, but he didn't take you." Sansa blushed and turned her face away from him, "You-he didn't want-" Petyr smiled at her shyness and held out a hand, "Come to me. The sooner we get this done, she sooner I can prepare you to become Alayne." Sansa took his hand and followed his order to bend over into a wash basin. Petyr placed on a paid of riding gloves and poured water over her head. Sansa gasped from the coldness of the water, "Sh-shouldn't a handmaiden be d-doing this?" Petyr shook his head, "No. As far as they know, you have been taken away." She frowned to herself, "What of the one that changed me earlier?"

"She was taken care of accordingly and all others were told otherwise." Sansa listened to him explain as she stared at the bottom of the basin. It was soon that she saw black dye falling in drops into the water below her. There was no going back now.

He gently and expertly rubbed the dye into her scalp and Sansa nearly gave a small moan before she caught herself. Her eyes were now closed but the strong smell of the dye made her gag, "It's horrid!" She heard the man above her laugh, "Yes, but it is for the best."

It was another thirty minutes later when Sansa was able to stand up straight again. She was handed a towel to dry her hair with before Petyr handed her a comb. Sansa kept her eyes closed as she brushed her hair; she was afraid. Afraid to see what had become of her beautiful hair. Once finished, Petyr smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Turn around." She did was she was told, his hands never leaving their perch on her shoulders. Before her was the long mirror and when Sansa looked at herself she gasped.

Before her was herself with hair as black as the night. Her blue eyes were emphasized by the dark color and Sansa looked at Petyr in the mirror. "Now what do I do?" He reached a hand forward and pushed a portion of her hair behind her ear,

"Now, you become Alayne Stone, the bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish. You are now mine, my love."

Sansa shivered when she heard that and stared at him in the mirror. Sansa was no more, and before her now stood a more confident girl, a girl who was not ashamed to be called bastard. A girl that would learn to scheme just as her father did.

Sansa Stark was no more.

…...

Just letting you know, I may or may not from now on address her as Alayne. Because of the short time she will be there, I do not want any confusion. Let me know what you think. I also realized some of you may not be happy about Shae trying to help Tyrion...but we'll get more into that in the next chapter. BTW if you are fans of the Hobbit movies, check out my friends story, "**The Forgotten Queen.**" You will not be disappointed! It is under HOBBIT.


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted to start by saying...this chapter may be slow do to the fact I am wearing a band-aid on one of my fingers, making it hard to type. If you see misspelled words, I'll fix it later! Anyways, we're slowly getting to the part where Sansa and Sandor meet. I hope you enjoy. Again, thank you for the praise on the story. I have decided to call Sansa...Alayne. Just for now. So remember!

…...

A mistake

…...

Sandor could not remember when the last time was he slept on a soft feather or straw bed. He saw the inn coming up on the side of the road and sighed, "Finally, we have made it. Feel that cold air, wolf? That air is coming from the ocean near the Eyrie. After resting here for a few nights, you'll be there in no time."

He looked back at her and saw her nearly dozing off in her saddle. It had been two days since he gave her that good slap in the face, and although her lip and face was bruised a bit, she did not complain. Sandor snorted, "Wake up!" Arya jumped and looked at him with a frown, "What's the matter? Couldn't wake me up like a normal person?" She saw the inn ahead and sighed, "Thank the Gods!" He could not help but chuckle as she kicked her horse in its side so she would get there as fast as she could.

As they reached the barns and tied up their horses, he threw Arya his satchel along with her own, "Keep your mouth shut, understand? I don't know what kind of people are here." She rolled her eyes as he walked in front of her and entered the building.

It was a rather large inn and it was the cleanest they had both come across. Sandor looked around and his eyes laid on a man cleaning a table off. He walked to him and cleared his throat, "You the owner?" The man smiled and wiped his hands on his tunic, "Sure am! Sam is the name, how are ya?" He held a hand out to shake, but Sandor simply looked down at it and continued, "I need two rooms. One for me and one for my daughter." Sam looked past him and saw where Sandor was gesturing, "Aye, of course. That will be one dragon and if you want a meal while you're here, you just need to come down here and set up at a table. We are usually not too busy now, so you lot are lucky."

Sandor deposited the coin into the mans hand and grabbed Arya by the collar, "Which rooms?" Sam nodded and looked from the two and motioned, "Follow me up these steps here." They were led to the two rooms, which were both small, but a good enough size for each. After Sam left them to unpack and settle, Sandor went to Arya's room and looked around, "Nice little place, isn't it? Better room than what I had at Kings Landing." Arya smiled as she unpacked her satchel, "I suppose you slept in the barn with the animals?"

"Watch your tongue. No, I slept in a small room near the dungeons. Room may have been small but I could hear everything from there." He shook his head as he tried to clear it and mumbled, "Best hurry up so we can get some food and then baths before dark comes. You'll need to feed your horse too."

Arya nodded, "Alright. Would you stop acting like my Septa for a few minutes?" She walked past him and when he didn't say anything, she turned, "Come on then, Father."

…...

Alayne walked the halls of the Eyrie, hoping to find someone to talk to, but the handmaidens would only look at her, and whisper to each other before giggling and walking past her. She frowned as she saw them do it and after two days of it, Alayne burst into the dining hall that afternoon, "Alayne, my dear child. Come sit next to me and eat something." She looked at her father and smiled, "Father." Calling him father was one of the harder things she had to do after changing her name and hair color. She curtsied before walking to his side and sitting next to him. On the other side if him, was the young Robin.

She felt for the boy since his mother died. No. She was killed. Alayne shook her head, "Father, I was wondering when I would be able to have someone to talk to around here. The handmaidens all laugh at me and whisper to each other when they see me." Petyr smiled and went to speak, but Robin mumbled first, "That's because you're a bastard." Alayne looked at him and Petyr turned to him, "How dare you speak to my daughter in such a way. You're lucky you still have a home as well, young Robin."

"It's true! No one wants to speak to a bastard! If I were the one in charge of the Eyrie, I'd throw her out of the moon door!" Alayne stood from her seat and walked to him, slapping him across the face, "How dare you, you little rat! My father has been more than kind to you since _your mother's death_." She hissed the last words to him near his ear, but backed away when she realized what she had done. She backed away, "I am sor-"

"I hate you! You're a stupid girl and shouldn't be here!" Robin got up from his seat and ran out of the room. Alayne called out, "Robin, wait!"

"No use. That boy is a lost cause." Alayne looked at her father, "I-I didn't mean to hit him. My anger is just stronger than it was when..." She stopped talking as he stood up next to her, "Since when, Alayne?" She shook her head, "When you brought me here, my Lord." Petyr did not smile when she called him that, "Is that my dear Sansa I heard speaking to me just now?" Alayne's blue eyes searched his dark gray ones, "Sansa-"

"May I speak with Sansa?" Sansa smiled, "You may." Petyr took her hand and placed it on his arm and began to walk her from the table, "I suppose you find your chambers comfortable?" She nodded, "Yes, thank you, Lord Baelish."

"You still call me that. I insist you call me Petyr from now on."

They were quiet for a moment, "What will we do now? I mean, they must be trying to find out why Aunt Lysa, well, _tripped._" He heard her emphasis on the word and nodded, "I will be meeting with a council tomorrow. That is when they will figure out what really happened and what will happen to the Vale."

"But you were married to her, wouldn't you get it?" He nodded, "I should. But with Robin here, they may want him to take it since he is her only blood." Sansa could sense the hostility in his voice, "Petyr, you don't plan to.." She stopped him and made him turn to her, "He is just a little boy."

"A little boy that will grow up to be just as heartless as Joffrey. I saw that child King grow up and I can assure you that whatever I plan will be for the best." He sighed, "Time to bring back Alayne, Sansa." Alayne bowed her head as she curtsied, "I will see you at dinner, Father." Petyr watched his bastard daughter walk from the room with her head held high. He could not help but smile as she stopped and looked at staring handmaidens, "Well, I suppose you all have something to tell me since you can't help but stare?" The girls gasped and quickly left the room. Petyr chuckled as Alayne left and he whispered, "The girl is learning fast."

…...

After nightfall...

Jaime looked back at the two people behind him, "Do you know what you must do?" Shae nodded and the man next to her whispered, "We to startle the guards and cut their throats." Jaime smiled, "Good. Now go." He pushed them both forward and watched as his companions coaxed the guards from their place and they cut their throats with ease. Jaime placed his hood over his head and face and instructed for the others to do the same before grabbing the keys from one of the dead guards belt. He ran to the cell that held his brother and hissed through the barred window on the door, "You best be awake."

Tyrion was awake and had heard everything outside his door, but when it opened and three people walked in, he eyed them, "Jaime?" Jaime moved his hood to show his face, "I won't allow you to die for something you didn't do." Tyrion had tears in his eyes when his brother said that but soon eyed the others, "Shae?" One nodded and when he looked to the other one, he didn't say a word.

"You would forget your old friend?" Tyrion smiled, "Bronn." Bronn removed his hood, "Time for us to get on the road, my little friend." He tossed Tyrion a small cloak and passed him a dagger, "I suppose you know how to use it?" Tyrion snorted as he quickly tied on his cloak, "When you are my size, you learn to use whatever weapon you can to survive."

Jamie nodded, "Alright, we must go before they find something wrong. Come on, I know a way through another passage." Shae stepped forward and took Tyrion's hand, "My lion, I told you I would return." He gave her hand a pat and whispered, "One step closer to forgiveness." They all quickly left the cell and ran up the steps and out of the dungeon. After checking the halls, Jaime moved them quickly, "Right down this way and we can make it out through the gardens."

But as they turned a corner, a handmaiden carrying a tray of wine bumped into them and dropped it on the floor. She gasped as she saw the hooded figures, but when she saw the shorter one, she pointed and yelled, "That is Lord Tyrion! Help!" Shae stepped forward and used her dagger to slice the girls throat, "Come on, we don't have much time now."

The group continued their run to the gardens, but a few halls down, Cersei sat in her chambers, drinking down the last of her wine. She sighed, "Where the hell is that girl with my wine?" Not a moment after she whispered those words, she heard screaming coming from the hall. She dropped her glass on the floor and ran to her door, opened it and called for her guards, "What was that?" They shrugged, "We do not know, your grace." Cersei growled, "Half of you go protect the King and his door. The rest come with me."

Cersei and her guards ran down the halls until they can to the young handmaiden bleeding from a slice on her neck. Cersei kicked the empty wine jug and looked around. But then it hit her, "The dungeons!" She continued running until she got down into the dungeon to see the two guards dead and her brother's cell door open. She screamed and kicked the dead bodies of the guards before turning to her own, "The Kingslayer has escaped! I want the docks to be searched! No boats come in or out, do you understand? Search the castle and its yards and do not stop until you find him! Go! Go! Go!" She continued to scream as they all ran out and up the stairs.

Jaime and the others heard the screams as they made it past the gardens. He stopped, "Jaime, go back, what you are doing will get you killed." Jaime looked down at his little brother and snorted, "I am a condemned man either way, brother." They soon heard voices of guards and horses being ready to ride in search for them. Shae whispered, "We must run!" Jaime looked down at his brother, "Forgive me." He reached down and lifted his brother into his arms, carrying him as though he was a toddler. He held him tight to his armor as they ran through the city. Tyrion watched over Jaime's shoulder as torch light was getting closer to them, "Jaime, they are coming."

But soon they made it to the rocks. The same rocks that Sansa Stark was led down to get to a row boat to leave the Capital. Bronn helped Shae down the slippery rocks as Jaime carefully carried his brother. Below was a large rowboat and as Bronn helped Shae in, Jaime placed his brother down, "Your safe now. Take this." He pressed a bag of coins into his brother's hand, "Bronn will bring you out of the port through the fog. You will not be seen at this time of night." Tyrion looked at the bag in his hand and them up at his brother, "Jaime, I cannot thank you enough."

His older brother looked down at him, "You are welcome, Tyrion. Listen, when you are on land once more, Bronn has someone waiting with three horses. They will be able to get you to a port near the Vale where you will board a ship for the free cities. Until then, you are noticeable." Tyrion nodded, but before he could say more, bells began to ring through the night, announcing a prisoners escape. Bronn whispered from the boat, "We've got to go, now!"

Jaime helped his brother in the boat and looked at them, "Keep safe, all of you." Tyrion became nervous, "What of you?" Jaime smirked, "I'll be fine! Go!" Bronn kicked off from the rocks and began to paddle as fast as he could with the help of Shae. As they disappeared through the fog, Tyrion looked at Jaime until neither could see each other anymore.

Jaime sighed, quickly removed his hood, and threw it in the water before climbing the rocks once more. He ran back through the city and towards the gate of the castles, hoping his brother would make it to the free cities before it was too late.

…...

How about that? That intense escape! I seriously hope you are all enjoying the changes I have put up. I am really liking this chapter! Reviews are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

I want to make sure word traveled about Lysa's death. I mean, it would, wouldn't it? The guards would surely speak and the towns people would hear about it. So which makes us come to Sandor and Arya first in this chapter.

…...

News

…...

Arya and Sandor spent their next day sleeping and talking to the inns people. Sandor had decided they would stay there for a few nights to give the horses a rest. But it was late in the afternoon on their second day there that Sandor went down to get wine when he heard a few men talking to the innkeeper, "Aye, a terrible thing and to trip no less! Well, I say it was murder."

Sam, the innkeeper, replied as he cleaned the tables, "Don't go spreading that rumor around, you fool. Lady Arryn, may the Gods keep her, was a quiet woman of the Vale. I'd be worried about that son of hers." Sandor walked to them, "I heard you lot talking. What happened to Lady Arryn?" Sam sighed, but the other men saw Sandor's face and backed away, "The woman tripped through her own sky door. Fell right through and is dead." Sandor growled and pushed past him, grabbed some wine and ran upstairs to Arya's room. He did not knock and just ran through, "Girl, we got a problem!" Arya sat up in her bed and yelled "For fucks sake, can't it wait?"

He closed the door, "Your Aunt is dead, wolf." Arya frowned, "What? Dead?" Sandor began to pace her small room, "Aye, dead. Now what am I to do with you? Why does your family keep dropping off like flies?"

Arya said nothing and watched him pace before she whispered, "We can always go to Braavos." Sandor stopped and growled, "I'm not taking you to Braavos with me! I'd rather be killed by my own horse than go to the free cities with you." Arya whined as she stood, "But I told you, I have friends there and once I find them, I'll be away from you!"

"Friends! Ha. You've never even been to Braavos, you brat." Arya did not feel like arguing anymore, "How did she die, then?" Sandor began to chuckle, "The woman tripped through her own sky door, they are saying. But I heard another say it was murder. You think your cousin finally got tired of her whining and her tit?" Arya made a disgusted face, "Whatever happened, we don't have to go there now. So, what do we do?" Sandor thought for a moment and then looked at her,

"We'll stay here for a few more days and before then, you best start thinking of where I can drop you."

…...

Alayne looked at herself in her long mirror and mumbled, "This dress is hideous." The handmaiden standing behind her bowed her head, "It was a gift from your father, my La-" She stopped and realized she was about to call the bastard girl "my Lady". Alayne turned around, "You don't have to call me that. You may call me by my given name." The girl bowed her head and curtsied, "I shall leave you to dress."

Alayne shook her head and looked at the dress she wore once more. It was dark blue with fur around the neck and at the ends of the sleeves. The hood on her back was trimmed with fur as well and she was hoping he had gifted her this so she could wear it outside in the snow. There was a knock on the door, "Enter." Alayne turned as the door opened and saw her father, "Father, come in." Petyr smiled, "You look beautiful, Alayne."

She smiled when he said that, "Thank you. This dress is-well-lovely." Petyr chuckled, "Sansa likes the dress, yes?" He watched her slowly nod, "Come here, child. Your strings are not tied right." Alayne grabbed the bed post and turned, allowing him to pull on the dress strings in the back and tie them.

"Oh!" She gasped as he pulled on a pair of strings, "Sorry, my girl." Alayne nodded and when he finished, he leaned against her, "I want to speak with Sansa." Sansa thought it was strange to go back and forth between her two persona's, but she needed to keep safe. She was still holding onto the bed post and felt him lean closer, "Petyr?" He smiled and whispered, "The council is here and I will need you to stay in your chambers until nightfall." Sansa turned around then, his face close to hers, "To keep me safe?"

"To keep you safe, Sansa." She smiled when he repeated her words and she suddenly thought of Robin, "But what of Robin?" Petyr frowned and backed away, "He will be dealt with, do not worry."

…...

Tyrion sat upon his horse next to Shae, who sat upon her own mare of white. They watched as Bronn went to speak with someone about the nearest port and ship to the free cities. He looked at her and whispered from under his hood, "Why are you doing this? You could easily be killed by doing this since you testified against me." Shae looked at him and smiled, "I want to make it up to you. I was a stupid fool for doing what I had done, but understand I was afraid."

Tyrion want to respond, but Bronn rode forward, "Next port is not for another few days ride. He says from there we can catch a ship to go across the Narrow Sea to Braavos or Pentos. Your choice, my Lord." Tyrion cringed, "Do not call me that while we are here. But I suppose we can go to Pentos since it would be a shorter journey." They both nodded until Shae questioned, "What about Sansa? She is still gone and somewhere out there." She gestured to the woods in front of them, but Tyrion shook his head and sighed, "Sansa is missing, yes. But my brother has sent Brienne of Tarth and Pod to find her. No doubt the two will eventually find her alive and well. I know Sansa and I know she will put up the fight she has been holding in."

They began to ride and Bronn snorted, "Poor girl deserves to slice a few necks of whoever took her." Tyrion smiled, "Sansa is not a killer, not yet anyways."

…...

Cersei sat idle in her chambers, listening to the chatter of the gossiping towns people below. The sun was to set soon and still they have not found her imp of a brother. There was a knock on her door, but she did not answer it. After the second knock, the person entered, "Your grace, the Lord Commander is here to see you as you've asked." Cersei turned around and faked a smile, "Thank you, Ser. You may return to your post at the King's side."

Jaime stepped into the room and listened to the door behind him close as he watched his twin sister pour herself a glass of wine.

"You've not come to see me in the past few days, dear brother." Cersei looked at him and gestured to the wine and fruit on the table, "Help yourself. The Gods know we could all use a bit of wine these days." She walked to her bed and sat upon it as she watched Jaime, who did not move from the doorway. He finally spoke after several moments of awkward silence, "You called for me, your grace?"

"_Your grace, _he says." She spoke bitterly, "You think of me as nothing more than the dirt on your boots. I've seen the way you've looked at me throughout our brothers trial. You look at me with-with-"

"With hatred? Yes, I do. I look at you as though you are a Queen that has given herself too much power. You were going to kill our brother, Cersei." She stood then, "Yes, yes I was and you wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it."She drained her glass and walked to the table to set it down, "Where were you during his escape?"

Jaime looked at her, studying her movements and he saw her tense, "I asked you a question, Lord Commander." Jaime stood up straight, "I was patrolling the west halls as I was told to do." Cersei nodded and turned around, leaning against the wine table, "Yes, just as you were told by father, correct?" She did not wait for an answer, "How is it that you did not hear the screams of the handmaiden?" Jaime sighed, "Cersei,-"

"Answer me!"

He looked at her and growled, "I did, you fool! I ran across the bloody castle to make sure you were alright, but when I came to your chambers you were gone. I heard you screaming for the guards to search the grounds and so that's where I went." Jaime knew his lie would hold up for her if he mentioned his worry for her safety, and he was right. "Don't you dare put me on trial in your own chambers for something I did not do." Cersei sighed, "I'm sorry, Jaime. I-Just go." She turned away from him and began to pour another glass of wine, "Cersei,-"

"I said you were excuse, my Lord." Jaime bowed his head to her back and walked to the door, but as he reached for the handle, he heard his sister whisper, "He always looked up to you, you know. Our imp brother looked up to you as a father figure and I was kept in the shadows. He's never liked me and I never liked him. I will find him, Jaime, and he will pay for what he did."

Jaime did not reply but quickly left the room and shut the doors behind him.

…...

Persistent knocking made Alayne sit up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She groggily stood and wrapped a robe around her as she walked to the door and opened it. As soon as she did, the person outside pushed himself in, "Alayne, pack a satchel."

Alayne watched her father light a lantern on her vanity and begin grabbing gowns, stuffing them into a bag. Alayne wrapped her arms around her body, "What are you doing? What is wrong?" Petyr looked at her and placed his hands on her shoulder, "It is not safe for you to be here. The council has begun to question me about you and should you stay here, no doubt they will try to find out who you really are." She frowned, "I don't understand. They-"

"They will find out who you really are, Sansa!" At that, Sansa stopped pretending to be Alayne and she was tossed a warm gown, "Hurry up and put that on with some riding boots. You leave in ten minutes." Sansa nodded and went behind her screen to dress and when she finished, she handed him her robe and night shift and watched him throw them in the bags. As he did that, a tall man she had never seen before walked into the room, "The men and horses are ready, my Lord." He looked at Sansa and eyed her from head to toe. Petyr handed him her bags and whispered, "Put these on her horse and wait for us."

As the man left the room, Sansa finished putting on her boots and was handed a cloak, "I don't like that man. He looked at me just as Joffrey looked at me." Petyr snorted, "He looked at you as every man looks at you. Now put on this cloak and hold onto my arm, we must make haste." Sansa was shaking as she tied on her cloak and took his arm before he pulled her down the halls and steps of the Eyrie. When they finally reached the men and their horses outside, Sansa counted four men on horseback and a black horse awaiting her. It was the middle of the night and the only thing lighting their way were lit torches on the path to the Bloody Gate.

Sansa looked at Petyr, "Now what?" Petyr sighed and placed down his lantern, "Listen to me, Sansa. I promised you I would keep you safe and I will. These men, I trust with my life. There is an inn near here by a few miles. You will reach there by late morning. You are to stay there with these men until I come for you. I cannot risk them finding out who you are." He had whispered everything to her so the others could not hear. She gasped as he leaned in and kissed her jawline, "Remember, you are Alayne Stone, bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish." Sansa nodded and he helped her to her horse, but before he got to it, she saw a large bundle on the back of one of the horses, "What is that?"

Petyr looked at it and when he did not answer, Sansa gasped, "What have you done?"

"I had no other choice. The boy would have just been in the way. Do you want to go back home, my dear?" There was no sympathy in his voice, but Sansa looked from the bundle that held Robin's body then to Petyr, "How will you cover it up?"

"He was poisoned by a handmaiden. Now, get up there." He helped her mount her horse, "These men are paid handsomely by me and will do as I command. No one will speak of this." He grabbed the reins of her horse and whispered, "And when you return, I have plans of making you Lady of the Eyrie." Sansa looked down at him, "You would step down as Lord?"

"No, I would take you as my wife. Think of it as payment for all I've done." Sansa bowed her head and was afraid to protest, "Now all of you go!" Sansa's horse was tied to another and once they took off, she could not do anything except hold onto her horses reins for dear life. As they rode away, Sansa looked back and watched as Petyr stood there for a moment, watching them before he turned and walked to the castle.

Sansa was frightened once more as she rode away with strangers. But little did she know that she would be coming across those she had not seen in a long time. Those that would truly help her.

…...

I wonder who she will be meeting up with! :P I think we all know. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

I will be calling Sansa...well..Sansa for now on. But you will hear her talk about being Alayne and you will hear the men call her that. Okay, starting off with Sansa in this chapter..then going to Sandor and Arya..and maybe a bit more of Jaime.

…...

I'm no Lady

…...

She could not see where they were going, but Sansa knew they had been on horseback for at least three hours. It was just a few hours after sunrise when the leader of the group of men raised his hand and yelled, "Halt!" They stopped and dismounted, one of them grabbing Robin's bundled body from the back of his horse. Sansa gasped and jumped from her horse, "Where are you bringing him?"

The man looked at her and growled, "Where are your manners girl? Forget it. Where I am bringing this dead boy is none of your business." She frowned, "As Lord Baelish's daughter, I demand you tell me what you plan to do with him!" The man before her dropped Robin's body and Sansa flinched when she heard something crack and gasped yet again as he walked to her and grabbed her upper arms, "You ain't nothin' but a bastard. I don't take lip from bastards, not even a pretty one at that."

He pulled her close to him and she turned her face away, closing her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her cheek, "You'll put her down and go and bury the boy. Now!" She was let go and she watched as the man picked up Robin's body and carried it away. Sansa turned around and looked at the tall man she saw come to her room, "Thank you, Ser."

He reminded her of the Hound. He was tall, long hair tied back, but there was something about him that still made her uneasy. He shrugged off her kind words, "Keep your mouth shut for the next few hours and you may still be a maiden when we reach the inn. That one there can't keep his cock in his pants." He pointed to the man that grabbed her and she blushed, "Oh."

"Stretch your legs, my Lady. We have more riding soon." Sansa frowned at him, "I'm no Lady. Not anymore." He chuckled and drank some water, "Whatever you say, Alayne Stone." Sansa lifted her skirts and walked around where they stopped, but when she saw the others having trouble digging a hole for Robin's body, Sansa cleared her throat, "Burn him." They all turned and looked at her, "If you burn him, not only does it free his spirit, but it will leave no trace of him. My father would prefer you to burn him." The leader, who she soon learned was named Jacob, walked to her, "Aye, but burning him will give away our spot."

Sansa shrugged, "Not if we leave as soon as he is on fire. Robin deserves more than just to be a worm feast." Sansa knew she would never talk like that in Kings Landing or Winterfell, but she had been through too much to take herself small and pitiful. Jacob nodded, "Alright, place some wood under him in that clearing and then burn him. We'll leave as soon as he's lit." Sansa smiled to herself for making the suggestion, but when she looked at the man who grabbed her, he sneered at her before going off to find wood. Jacob's hand went to her shoulder, "His name is Armin. Like I said, keep away from him and you'll survive." Sansa shivered as his hand left her shoulder and she quickly turned to mount her horse, waiting for the others to join her.

…...

Sandor knocked on Arya's door, "Girl, I'm going to get something to drink. You can either stay in there or join me." He received a mumbled reply and he shrugged his shoulders before walking downstairs. Sandor spent an hour drinking wine downstairs before taking a flagon up to his room. When Arya heard him slam his door, she got out of her bed and walked to his room. She did not knock before entering and when she walked inside, she found him sitting on his bed, staring at the wine in his hands.

"What is wrong with you?" Sandor looked at her, "Don't you knock?" She shrugged and closed the door, "Drunk already? It's only noon." He snorted and growled, "Piss off," before taking a large gulp. Arya made a face, "You disgust me. All you ever do is drink and swear." He eyed her, "Aye, if I were you, I would start doing the same." Arya sneered and walked to him, "Shut up."

"You know, if I were your father, I'd give you a right spanking and let you sleep outside with the animals." Arya growled, "Well, you are not my father!"

"Aye, he is the one that's dead with his rotting head sitting on a pike." Arya yelled and went to hit him, but he placed his wine down and stood, grabbing both of her arms, holding her in place, "Don't talk about my family! You know nothing about my family or what we've gone through!" Sandor laughed loudly, "I don't know? Fuck you, wolf bitch. I was there when they killed your stupid father, I was there when they beat your stupid sister, and I was there when your mother and idiot brother were killed." Arya screamed and tried to kick him, but he lifted her and threw her on the bed, holding her down as he growled,

"You sister was stupid but lucky. She was lucky she wasn't killed before the Battle of Blackwater. When I went to her that night, I should have fucked her bloody and killed her with my cock to save her from that horrible place. But she sang me her pretty song and I left, leaving her only my bloody cloak." He noticed Arya had stopped squirming and was frowning at him, so he continued,

"Your stupid fucking sister could have come with me and I would have kept her safe. I told her I'd kill them all for her, but no, she believed Stannis would help her. Now where is she? I'd bet you she is dead and buried in the Kings forest somewhere, if they had the kindness of doing that. But my money would be on her body being ripped apart by the wild animals or even my brother." Sandor pushed away from Arya after he mentioned Gregor and he wiped his face as he began to pace, "For fucks sake, if they gave her to Gregor..."

Arya stood from the bed quickly and hissed at him with venom, "My sister is stupid, but how dare you say such horrible things about her and my family. I've lost everything and can never go home. Fuck you, Hound." She grabbed his flagon of wine and threw it up at his face before running from the room, leaving him drenched in his own drink.

…...

The inn was further than they expected. A sudden storm made the group stop under large trees, using their horse blankets to protect themselves from the rain and cold. Sansa was trying to keep her hair dry, but as she played with it, she gasped. The leader, Jacob, looked at her, "What?"

"My-" She knew she could not mention the black dye to him, "Can I have my satchel?" He grumbled and handed it to her. As he watched her look through it, Sansa sighed in relief, "Got something in there?" He tried to look, but she closed it, "I-I thought I left my favorite book behind. That's all." He nodded, "Whatever."

The rain stopped soon after and they were off once again to the inn. Just before sunset, they reached the small inn and as she dismounted, Jacob passed her horse to the others, "Get the horses in the stable and make sure they eat. I'll get us rooms and food." He grabbed her upper arm and shoved her satchel in her arms, "Walk." She nodded and pulled on her hood before walking into the building. Sansa made a face as she could only smell a stench she never smelled before. She held her satchel to her chest as Jacob walked forward, "Innkeeper!"

Sansa smiled as an older man walked over, "'ello there! The name is Sam. What can I do you for?" Jacob placed down a pile of coins, "I need a room for the girl and two more rooms for me and my men." Sam looked at Sansa and tried to see her face under the hood of her cloak, "Alright. Sure thing." He gestured Jacob upstairs to show him the rooms and Sansa stayed where she was, waiting for the others to come in.

Upstairs, Sandor slept in his room as Arya was in her own room cleaning her sword. What they did not know was Sansa was standing downstairs, waiting for a hot meal.

The others soon came in and made the inn their own. Sansa stood helplessly as they laughed and tossed each other flagons of wine and bread and cheese. Jacob soon returned and yelled over his men laughing, "Sam, bring us your finest wines and ales. We wish to drink. Bring us food as well." Sam nodded and ran off, looking for his help to help feed the large group. Sansa was pulled near Jacob on a large bench, "You stay near me, girl. You will not retire until I do." Sansa sighed and pulled a glass of wine to herself. It was horrible stuff to drink, but she knew it would be a long night.

2 hours later...

Sansa gasped as Jacob pulled the innkeepers daughter onto his lap. The other men each had a woman on their laps and she did not know where they came from. She slowly stood from her seat and grabbed her satchel before trying to sneak out of the inn to go to the horses. The horses would be better company. The men were drunk and would surely not notice. But as she walked from the table, Armin stopped laughing with the men and watched her try to leave. He smirked and dropped his wine on the table before getting up and following her out.

Sansa walked into the stable and found her black horse next to another larger one. She eyed the larger horse for a moment before shrugging and taking a horse brush. She began to slowly brush her horses mane as she hummed a song, drowning out the drunken singing coming from the barn.

Sandor coughed as he sat up in his bed. He heard men laughing and singing and he growled, "Can't fucking sleep around here." He stood and put on his sword belt before walking from the room. He wore only a tunic, breeches, and his boots. As he walked past Arya's room, he listened against the door and heard light snoring. He shook his head and walked down the stairs to see the inn in a mess. Three men sat with wine and food and one was fucking a whore in the corner. He kept himself calm as he walked to Sam, who stood on the other side of the inn, "You let this lot in here?" Sam nodded, "Yes, I thought they'd be a calm lot. Had a young girl with them." Sandor looked around, "Was she one of these whores?" Sam shook his head, "She wore a cloak with the hood up, I just saw her walk out of here several minutes ago." Sandor nodded, "Get yourself upstairs and let them drink and fuck themselves to sleep." Sandor left him and walked out the door to see if he could find this mysterious girl that they came with.

Sansa stood, brushing her horses mane when she heard a voice come from behind her, "Jacob gave an order." She gasped and dropped the brush, "What are you doing here?" Armin smiled, "Wanted to make sure you weren't leaving, bastard. But I missed out on a good fuck by doing that. So, you're gonna have to repay me." Sansa shook her head, "No." He walked to her and grabbed her by the arms before throwing her onto a pile of hay. Sansa tried to kick him, but he jumped on top of her and growled, "I've been watching you since you left the Eyrie with us. You're Petyr's whore aren't you? Not his daughter." Sansa screamed as she felt his hands trying to untie the front of her gown.

When Sandor heard a girls scream coming from the stables, he did not know what he would find. He began to run to the stable just as Armin put a hand around Sansa's neck and began to squeeze, "If you shut up and just take it like the whore you are, it will be over soon." Sansa's was starting to see black as she could not breathe, but to her relief, his hand left her neck and she took a deep breath before coughing. She felt his body leave hers and she opened her eyes to see another large man grabbing Armin and slamming him into a wooden beam. Sansa grabbed her cloak and covered the front of her gown as she watched Armin fall to the ground like a rock.

"Is he dead?" Sansa was curious and frightened as she did not see his body move, but the stranger still did not turn around. Sansa stood on her own and used another wooden beam for support, "Thank you, Ser. If you hadn't come-"

"I am no Ser." Sansa frowned and whispered, "What did you say?" He turned to her then after kicking Armin in the side and it was then she saw the familiar scarred face that haunted her dreams. Sansa gasped and cried out, "Sandor!" It was not long after she did that her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body went limp. Before she could fall onto the ground, Sandor reached forward and grabbed her, lifting her into his arms. He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and frowned.

How did she know him? And why did her eyes make something in him twist when he looked into them? Sandor carried her from the barn and through the back door of the inn to bring her upstairs to his room. He did not want her in the hands of those men again and as long as she was with him, she would be safe.

…...

I wonder what will happen when she wakes up! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. We will pretty much see Sandor and Sansa in this chapter. Maybe Jaime. What do you think should happen to Jaime? Let me know in the reviews! I hope you enjoy.

…...

I know yourselves

…...

Sandor had carried Sansa to his room and placed her in his bed. True, he did not know who this girl was, but she seemed familiar to him all the same. He was glad Arya was a heavy sleeper at times and did not hear him walking down the hall, carrying a young girl in his arms to his bedroom. Sandor closed and barred the door, listening to the last of the men downstairs fucking a whore and swearing and drinking.

He sat down in a chair opposite of the bed and just stared at her. Her black hair was in a braid and her gown was not of cheap material. Sandor sighed and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes once more to sleep.

**1 Hour Later...**

Sansa sat up with a gasp and quickly looked around at her surroundings. A lantern was lit in the far corner, giving dim light to a small room. She was still at the inn, but she was in a bed. A snore from across the room made her look in its direction and when she did, she saw the Hound sleeping in an old chair. Sansa felt old fright crawl up in her as she looked upon him. He had nearly killed her that night he left her in her bed at Kings Landing with his bloody cloak draped over her waist. But yet, he had saved her more times than she could count. And it was yet again that he saved her from rape.

She stood slowly from the bed and walked over to him, finding a small amount of courage left inside her. Her steps were slow and her boots made little sound on the floor boards. When she finally reached him, she did nothing but look down at his calm face. His burns no longer frightened her and she did not mind looking at them. Sansa reached out her small hand and gently moved a piece of his hair from his closed eyes. But as she went to trace his burns, his eyes snapped open, making her jump, and he grabbed her wrist in his hand, twisting it back.

"Ah!"

He growled, "What the fuck are you doing?" He stood and did not wait for an answer before pushing her back to the bed. Sansa fell onto it and sat there looking up at him, "I-I'm sorry, Ser." He growled again, "Don't call me that! I have no honor. Why were you touching me? How do you know my name?" He stared into her eyes, his hands on her shoulders, "How?!" He shook her, but she would not answer; she just stared at him.

Her eyes were the bluest of blues and he had only ever seen that color of eyes on one other person; Sansa Stark. He pushed away from her, "Do you not fear my scars?" She slowly shook her head and he frowned, "Not going to talk? Perhaps I should bring those fuckers you came here with up here to get you." He walked to the door, but Sansa did not want him to leave. She had to say something and make him believe her. She bit her lip and as he reached the door, she cried,

"No!" Sandor stopped but did not turn around, so she continued, "I-I never-I mean.." She stopped and thought for a moment, "I forgot your cloak in the Red Keep." Sandor's eyes widened as he stared at the wood of the door before turning around, "What?"

"I sang you that song you wanted and you could've killed me, but you didn't." Sandor frowned, "How do you know all of this?" Sansa stood then and looked into his eyes, "It's me. It's the little bird, Sansa Stark." They stared at each other for a long moment before he advanced towards her, grabbing her by the neck and pushing her into the wall near the bed. Sansa cried out, but he did not apply force, "How dare you come here to mock me."

Sansa was crying, "I am telling you the truth! Can you not tell by my eyes and face? Just look at me! Don't focus on my hair!" Sandor pushed closer to her and his gray eyes looked into blue.

He pushed against her neck with little force, "Speak again." Sansa looked confused, "What?"

"I said to say something again!" Sansa bit her lip,"Gentle mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war we pray.." Sansa was hoping he would understand who she was then. Sandor looked at her and whispered, "I only know one girl in Westeros who sounds like you when you speak." He studied her face again, deep down he knew who he held around the neck with his large hand,

"Tully blue."

Sansa smiled in relief, but he did not let go of her neck. He reached his hand up and removed the ribbon from the end of her braid. Sansa's eyes did not leave his as he removed her braid with one hand and ran his hand through it, "Why is it black?" Sansa frowned and whispered, "It's a long story." He looked at her once more and his eyes studied her cheeks, her lips, her eyes, and Sansa would swear in her older years that she saw him smile.

"Seven hells." He pulled her from the wall and in a vulnerable moment, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, "I thought you were dead, little bird." Sansa was hesitant at first, but she slowly wrapped her arms around his middle, closing her eyes to the real comfort she had finally had in months. He pulled away and hoarsely whispered, "What are you doing with men like them?" Sansa sighed and pulled away from him, "They were to protect me and keep me here until Lord Baelish finished with the council."

She knew she had to explain now, "Littlefinger? Fucks sake, how did you leave the Capital? Joffrey must have his men out for you all over the-" He stopped when he saw her sit on the bed and cover her face with her hands, "You need to know what has happened." But before she could speak, there was a knock on the door and a girls voice spoke, "Open the door!" Sandor groaned and as he went to open the door he looked at Sansa, "I've got a surprise for you, little bird." Sansa looked at him with confusion and watched him open the door.

Outside of the door was a short girl with short hair like a boy. She had a sword on her side and she looked angry, "Do you hear that lot? They're fucking everything and anything!"

"Arya?" Arya looked at the girl standing in Sandor's room and Snndor pulled her in by the shirt and shut the door. Arya frowned, "How do you know my name?" Sansa began to cry and walked to her, falling to her knees in front of her sister, looking up at her, "I was so stupid, Arya." Arya looked into her eyes and gasped, "Sansa!" She dropped to her knees as well and the sisters hugged. Sandor stood next to the door, watching the exchange. Now, he wanted to hear the little birds story and what is exactly going on in Kings Landing.

…...

Tyrion sat aboard a ship which was sailing for Braavos. Shae sat on his left and Bronn on his right and the group was breathing in the sea air. The ship left early that day and it would be nearly a months journey to the free city. Bronn hummed and then spoke, "Question. Sansa is still married to you, aye?" Tyrion nodded, "Yes, she is still my wife. Although we never consummated our marriage-"

"Right. So if she is still alive, what will happen to her now? I suppose her captors must know she is your wife." Tyrion thought for a moment before replying, "Sansa is a smart girl and no doubt that would be her defense should any harm befall her. Depending on the person she is with, she can tell them she is a Lannister's wife and from there her fate changes for the good or bad." Shae was next to speak,

"She will not be able to continue her life and lay with another unless you annul the marriage, Tyrion." The small man nodded, "Unfortunately. But until we are in Braavos and I know where exactly she is or who she is with, I cannot send the paper. But, my father just may be smart enough to annul the marriage himself. With my wife missing and I escaped, he will break the marriage so we cannot be together. But in long enough time, we will both be presumed dead."

They were quiet for another moment until Bronn chuckled, "Funny how the only way to get out of weird shit is to be presumed dead." They all laughed except for Shae. She quietly took Tyrion's hand in hers, making him look down at the entwined hands. He looked at her and saw her smile at him, which brought a smile to his face. Could he really come to trust her again? He was still weary of her, but his love for her still remained.

…...

Jaime walked into the throne room near midnight expecting the whole castle to be asleep. But as he entered, he saw a figure sitting upon one of the steps that led to the throne. He placed his left hand upon his sword hilt and walked forward. He sighed as he saw the figure to be his father,

"What are you doing here?" Tywin looked up as he saw his son walk to him, "I could ask the same for you. But I suppose you are too old for me to say you should be in bed." Jaime sighed as his father looked away from him and looked back up to at the throne. Jaime looked at it as well, "Funny how the most uncomfortable chair in all of Westeros can cause so much trouble." Tywin chuckled from his place on stairs, "Indeed. Do you remember?"

Jaime frowned, "Remember what?" Tywin stood from his spot on the stairs, "Do you remember the day you killed the Mad King? You sat upon that throne to gloat to me how you did it. You opened that throne for our family. Do you regret it?" Jaime said nothing and just stared at the throne as his father stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I do not regret helping our family and doing what duty called for me to do. But I do regret Cer-"

Tywin began to laugh, "You regret your sister getting her claws upon it? As do I. It should've been you, but that was not the way it was to go. Robert Baratheon got his hands on it and from there I made my daughter and your sister a Queen. Chaos ensued after you made the mistake of putting your bastard in her belly." Jaime looked at him and growled, "Yes. Blame this all on me. Blame the murder and torture of civilized people, women, and children on me. While you go around and whisper in everyone's ear what you want them to do for our family." Jaime pointed to the throne, "That throne is a curse and I hope for everyone's sake that Tommen is the one to break it."

Tywin's face was grim, "What of your brother?" Jaime threw his hands in the air, "What of him? He is gone and good for him, I say. It would not have been a fair trial and you would have never sent him to the Wall." Jaime began to walk away but he turned around after getting a few feet away, "By the way, my Lord, Tyrion was not the curse on this family as you so put." Jaime once again pointed to the Iron throne, "That there is the curse on this family." He turned away from his father and walked up the steps and out of the throne room.

…...

Arya helped Sansa from the floor, "How is the seven are you here right now? What happened?" Sansa signed and sat back on the bed, using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears. She looked up at Sandor, "Go on, girl. You don't have all night." She nodded and took a deep breath, looking at Sandor as she spoke,

"Joffrey is dead."

The room was silent for a moment until Arya grabbed her sisters arm, "You're lying!" Sansa looked at her and shook her head, "I watched him die, myself. I wouldn't lie about such a thing." Sandor grumbled, "How did the cunt die?" Sansa sighed, "May I start at the beginning?" Both of them nodded and as Sandor took his seat in front of her, Arya moved closer to her on the bed.

Sansa cleared her throat,

"After you left Kings Landing, Cersei and the others came up with the idea that I would no longer be betrothed to Joffrey. Margaery Tyrell came from Highgarden and he took her as his new bride. It wasn't long until Lord Tywin told me that I would was to be married to Tyrion Lannister." Sansa looked at Sandor and saw his face darken, "Did they go through with it?" Sansa sniffed and nodded as she bowed her head, "I had no choice." Arya was disgusted, "You married the imp!"

Sansa looked at her, "I had no choice, Arya! Joffrey thought it was a big laugh and they took pleasure from seeing me so miserable." Sandor leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest, "Keep talking, girl." Sansa nodded,

"We were married and soon after, I found out about Robb's and mothers death. Joffrey gloated about it and promised me I would receive Robb's head on a silver plate at his own wedding. Tyrion made sure to stick up for me. But Joffrey, he-he promised to come to me at night and have his way with me and have Ser Meryn rape me with his sword."

Sansa's words became bitter and she was staring at the floor with anger and disgust in her eyes as she spoke, "My Lord husband locked the door at night and made sure they would not get in. He knew Joffrey was true to his word. But when Joffrey's wedding came, everything went wrong. It happened so fast and I didn't know what to do." She looked at Sandor again and whispered, "He was poisoned from his drink and died gasping for breath and clawing at his face and neck. You would've enjoyed the sight." She looked at Arya and smiled, "Both of you would have."

"Ser Dontos took me away then as everyone focused on Joffrey dying and we made it to a ship. I heard Cersei screaming for them to find me. Lord Baelish was on the ship waiting for me. He took me to the Eyrie and had me dye my hair black to make others not notice me. I am Alayne Stone, bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish." She stopped talking and looked at her sister and then Sandor. Both were looking at her with frowns on their faces.

Sansa smiled and took a deep breath, "Well, don't just sit there and stare at me." Sandor rubbed his hand over his face, "I don't believe this shit. Now I'm stuck with the two Stark girls." Sansa frowned, "You would've been stuck with us both had you taken me that night." He looked at her and frowned, but Arya spoke next, "Joffrey is dead? Really?" Sansa smiled, "Yes, he is finally dead. And my Lord husband is being blamed."

…...

Sansa spoke with them both for another hour before Arya fell asleep on Sandor's bed, laying next to Sansa who was sitting up and wide awake. She was rubbing her hand through her sister's hair and Sandor was sitting next to her in the chair. They whispered back and forth about what happened.

"You are a Lannister now."

Sansa nodded and whispered, "Yes, they finally got what they wanted and made a Lannister out of me. But Lord Baelish says that no doubt by now Tyrion is dead for killing the King. He-he claims he will make me his wife."

Sandor sensed the fright in her voice, "Ha. We'll be gone before he gets back here to get you."

"What about those men downstairs? They'll go and tell him that you took me and he'll know who they are talking about." Sandor took a sip of his wine and chuckled, "Don't worry about them, little bird. I think I can manage that lot." She smiled and nodded, "I never doubted you, ever." They were quiet for another moment until Sansa whispered, "I-I am wanted for the King's murder, Sandor." He looked at her,

"What?"

She looked at him and whispered once more, trying not to wake her sister, "Lord Baelish planned the whole murder and made sure I wore a necklace that Ser Dontos would give me. It had the poison on it and when I left, one of the stones was missing. Cersei wants me to go on trial as well and wants my head." She was shaking as old fear came to her, "I hated him and it gave me joy to see him die, but I would never-"

Sandor placed his hand on her hand which rested on her lap, "Calm yourself, girl. I won't let them take ya back there for something you didn't do." She smiled sadly and sighed, "I regret not going with you on that night."

He looked at her and finished his wine before standing, "Aye, I suppose I regret not making you come with me." He scratched his sides with his hands and looked down at her, "Keep my bed for the night. I'll take the girls room. Keep the door barred and locked and do not let anyone in. I will be here at first light to get you and your sister on the road." Sansa nodded and stood to walk him out, "But what about-"

"As I said, don't worry about them. We'll be clear to leave at morning light. Get some sleep, girl, you look like shit." Sansa frowned, "That's not a way to talk to a Lady." Sandor chuckled as he opened the door, "Aye, but you claim to be a bastard now." Sansa rolled her eyes, "Just go." He shrugged and left the room, listening to make sure she barred and locked it. Sandor leaned back against against the door and closed his eyes. He had dreams of this day coming, but now, he saw the fear deep in her eyes as she told the tale. He once swore to protect her and make sure no one would hurt her and now he had his chance.

…...

Wooo! They finally met again! Like the way it is going? This chapter was five pages on my computer...longest yet! Hope you liked it. By the way..check out my NEW STORY Called, "My Journey to you." Its an older Arya/Sandor fic. No dirty details..just check it out.


	15. Chapter 15

The last chapter was super long and I thought it came out great. Thank you to those that loved it and reviewed. Hold onto your seats, folks.

…...

Leaving

…...

Sansa's eyes fluttered open as she heard moving around the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she watched Sandor packing satchels for the horses. The sun was barely up still and when she looked down beside her, she saw Arya was gone.

"Finally awake?" Sansa looked at Sandor and went to speak, but he tossed her a satchel, "Found this downstairs on a table. I figured it was yours when I saw the dye and night shift." Sansa blushed, "You-You were going through my bag?" He rolled his eyes, "Hush yourself, little bird. You wanted your things, right?" Sansa nodded, "I'm sorry. Thank you." He grunted in response and tied the bags shut, "Your lot is still sleeping so we best get going as soon as possible."

"Where is Arya?"

Sandor walked to her and grabbed her arm, gently lifting her from the bed, "Getting the horses ready. We didn't know if you had one or not, so you'll ride with me." Sansa frowned, "Can't I ride with Arya?" He gave her arm a squeeze and whispered, "You'll ride with me. Put on your cloak." She did as she was told and grabbed her bag before being gently pushed from the room.

"Don't we have time to bathe?" Sandor rolled his eyes, "For fucks sake, no we don't. Still a Lady, little bird?" Sansa sighed, "I'm sorry, I should not have asked." She looked up at him one last time before walking slowly down the hall. When they reached down the steps, Sansa made a disgusted face as she saw a naked woman laying across a table, her throat cut and her eyes open wide. Sansa covered her mouth and tried not to make a sound as she back up, hitting Sandor's front side. He looked down at her and nudged her forward, "Don't look at them."

He was talking about the men she had come with. Two of them were dead from being stabbed in the chest and Jacob was no where to be seen. Sansa quickly walked out and when they were finally outside she whispered, "Did you kill her?" Sandor snorted, "No. That whore was dead when I came down here this morning. I killed the other two as they slept. Wherever the other ones went, I haven't an idea." Sansa nodded her head, "Petyr will be here soon and they will tell him I have gone-"

"I told you not to worry. Now get to my horse." Sansa nodded and looked back to see Arya holding onto the reins of two horses. She walked to her sister and Arya took her satchels, tying them to the saddles, "I did arrive on my own horse. We could always take that one as well." But Sandor shook his head, "Too many horses cause for stopping more. You ride with me so you don't fall off." He came up behind her and when she felt his hands on her waist, she gasped outwardly, causing him to look at her, "Alright?"

Sansa blushed and nodded, "Yes." He lifted her onto his horse and soon mounted behind her. As he reached around her to grab the reins, his hands rested just in front of her, so she grabbed them, "Where do we ride to?" He looked down at her and mumbled, "I haven't a clue."

…...

Cersei rose early that morning and had her handmaiden dress her before she walked the halls of the castle, looking for her son. She stopped outside of the gardens and turned to a guard, "I suppose my boy is out there?" The guard nodded, "Yes, your grace." Cersei gave a nod and walked past him, turning to her guards behind her, "Stay where you are."

As she walked outside into the garden, she saw Margaery Tyrell sitting next to Tommen, each of them holding small kittens upon their laps. She closed her eyes in aggravation before putting on a smile and walking to them, "A lovely morning to bring the kittens outside to play." Tommen looked up at his mother with a smile as Margaery stood and curtsied, "Good morning, your grace." Cersei gave a nod of her head, "I am surprised to find you outside so early, Lady Margaery. Surely your grandmother is expecting you for breakfast?"

Margaery smirked but took the hint she was receiving, "Of course." She turned to Tommen and curtsied low, making sure to show her cleavage as she did, "Until later, my King." Cersei watched her son smile large and nod his head to her before watching her leave the garden. He looked up at his mother, "Did you want to speak to me mother?"

Cersei smiled and sat down next to him, pulling the satin shawl tighter around her arms, "She is such a lovely girl, isn't she?" Tommen blushed and mumbled as he picked up another kitten, "I suppose. I mean, I like her." Cersei nodded and ran a hand through her sons hair, "It starts out that way, my son. But soon, more feelings will follow and she may take advantage of that." Tommen watched his mother stand, "Walk with me, my son. I wish to speak to you of your future." He stood and she wrapped her arm around his and began guiding him around the garden. And so began Cersei's talk with her son,

"There comes a time in every man and woman's life when we must choose what our next step will be. I became Queen at a young age and married someone I once loved. You are King now and women will see that. Women of noble blood will come to your door and throw themselves at your feet after removing their clothes for you. They'll want your body, your mind, and your power before they care of what becomes of you." She felt him tense up but she quickly laid her other hand on his arm, "I will not allow that to happen."

Tommen looked at her and frowned, "But I plan to be a good King, mother. Why would they want to take advantage of me?" Cersei sighed, "Because you are a growing man, nonetheless. Every man has their weakness and it usually is women at such an age." She stopped walking and placed her hands on his shoulders, turning him to her, "Lady Margaery will see to it that you are loved. I will make sure of that as well. I've seen the way you look at her. You do not argue when I say you want her as your own?"

She watched her boy King blush, "I-I do not argue, mother." Cersei smiled, "Then it is settled. You will marry Margaery Tyrell in a fortnight. She will do good for you, my lion." She watched Tommen smile with glee and he hugged his mother, "Thank you, mother. She is so kind to me and I like her so very much." Cersei hugged him back and whispered, "Leave the announcement to me. I will speak to her alone to prepare her for your betrothal."

He pulled away from her then, "I am so pleased! May I go, mother?" She nodded and watched him run from the gardens, his guards turning to follow him. Cersei gathered the skirts of her long gown in her nimble hands and walked to her guards, "You may escort me to the Lord Commander's rooms."

…...

Jaime smiled to himself as he read a scroll he had just received from Brienne.

_Jaime,_

_You insisted I bring the boy with me, but he has given me nothing but trouble. He does not know how to cook anything or ride a horse. We are nearly a few days ride to the Vale, where we will meet with Lysa Arryn. Stay safe during these times._

_Yours, Brienne of Tarth._

He chuckled to himself, "That letter must be a good joke." He jumped and turned around to see Cersei in the doorway. She entered his chambers and looked around, "A room suited for a Lord Commander, well done." Jaime bowed his head, "Can I be of service, your grace?" His twin sister paused in the room and whispered, "I've missed you."

Jaime just shook his head and before he could say anything she continued, "I lay awake at night missing your touch. Missing the fact that you could be waking up beside me in the early mornings before taking me again. I have you here and I have pushed you away. I do not want that anymore." Before he knew what she was doing, Cersei sat down on the edge of his bed and gathered her skirts to her waist, baring herself to him. Jaime looked down at her opened legs for a moment before looking into her eyes, "I don't want this and neither do you. You are desperate for my touch? You are desperate for any man's touch."

Cersei frowned, "I am offering myself to you and you would turn me down? You have never done so before!" Jaime stared at her before she leaned forward, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her sex. They made eye contact for a moment before she moaned, "Please, Jaime. I only ever want you." He pulled his hand away from her and glanced down at his golden hand.

"If you only ever want me, then you will want all of me." He pushed his cold golden hand to her and she screeched from the cold and scrambled back on the bed.

"Don't touch me with that!"

Jaime nodded slowly and whispered, "That is what I thought. Our time together is over, Cersei." He looked to the floor to where he dropped the letter from Brienne when Cersei grabbed his hand. He picked it up and tucked it away in his tunic. Cersei watched this happen and scrambled to her knees on the bed, "No one else can please you like I can. Not that giant of a whore. I know everything about you, Jaime."

Jaime chuckled and whispered, "Not everything." He took one last look at her, "Your grace should cover herself. It is much too chilly in here. And if you ever call her that again, I will make sure that this cold hand leaves an imprint on your cheek. Her name is Brienne." He bowed his head and left her alone in his own room.

…...

Sansa's back was beginning to hurt from sitting straight in the saddle. They had been riding for four hours straight. She turned her head, "Might we rest for a moment?" Sandor chuckled and looked down at her, "Gettin' tired, girl? Aye, we can rest. I've got to piss anyways." He stopped the horse and looked at Arya, "Make sure your sister doesn't wander off." Arya snorted, "Where can she go? We're in the middle of nowhere!" He dismounted and helped Sansa down, "Just keep an eye on her." He looked down at Sansa before walking off to a cluster of trees.

Sansa turned to her sister, "Is he always like this on the road? Not trusting you?" Arya shrugged, "He hasn't been too bad, I suppose." Sansa sighed and sat down on the ground, her sister following suit. They looked at each other, "Arya, I've missed you so much." Her younger sister gave a smirk, "Bet you thought I was dead!" Sansa nodded, "I did. They told me you were and that I'd never see any of my family again. Have you seen the boys?" Arya shook her head, "No. Seems like our family is just disappearing."

They were quiet for another moment more before Arya asked, "What do you think we're going to do now? We have nowhere else to go." Sansa shrugged just as Sandor reappeared, "I think what we're going to do is keep riding North. At least we know the further North we go, the safer we will be." Arya snorted, "We'll be safe, but not you."

"Arya!"

Sansa gasped at her sisters words, but she continued, "It's true! The North doesn't trust anything to do with the Lannister's. The Hound falls into that category." Sansa shook her head and stood up before Sandor could curse at Arya, "I have just as much to do with them as he does. I was betrothed to Joffrey and married the imp. They could cast me out just as they would him. So keep your mouth shut about things you don't know." Arya frowned and stood from her spot on the ground, "I don't care about what happens to either of you!" Arya turned and stomped her way to her mare.

Sansa looked up at Sandor and whispered, "I'm sorry for that outburst. I should've let you yell at her. The Gods know you two know how to deal with each other." Sandor shrugged, "She's a little bitch, but I've got duties in protecting her till we're at least near true family." Sansa nodded and looked to the ground before she felt his hand upon her shoulder, squeezing it as a form of comfort, "I also have the duty to protect you, little bird. Since the day I saw you in Winterfell I took on that duty and I won't be able to stop until I know you're safe."

Sansa felt herself blush at his words, "Thank you, Se-Sandor." He nodded his head and led her back to Stranger before grabbing her waist and helping her mount. As he mounted behind her, he grumbled, "If your back starts hurting, seven hells, just lean back against me so we don't have to stop again." Sansa smiled to herself and gave a small nod before they were finally off again.

…...

Hmmm. What do you think about all of this? Could it be that the Hound finds obligation in taking care of them? Of course! What do you think of Cersei and Jaime? Let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

So, any ideas of what you all would like to see happen in the future chapters? Don't worry, the mountain will be included very soon.

…...

Where are we now?

…...

It was late in the night when Cersei stood in the throne room, waiting for Margaery to join her.

"You wanted to see me, your grace?"

Cersei turned around and looked at the young Tyrell girl with a soft smile, "Yes. Child, come to me." Margaery walked towards the Queen, both of them wrapped in silk shawls over their gowns. Margaery stood next to her and looked at the throne as Cersei was doing. Cersei whispered, "My son is the King of the realm."

Margaery smiled and replied, "Long may he reign." She looked at Cersei and heard her agree as she sighed, "Yes, long may he reign. Do you know why I've asked you to meet me here?" Margaery shook her head before the Queen continued, "Along side every good King, there must be a Queen to guide him and show him care." Margaery giggled, "He has you, your grace."

"That is not enough." Cersei's words were bitter for a moment before she sweetly spoke, "I know you still want to be Queen, Lady Margaery. My son needs a good and honest Queen beside him and I will not always be there to help him." Margaery was silent for a moment, "I would be honored." Cersei looked at her and nodded, "Of course. Will you marry my son? Will you become his Queen and hold him and this realm close to your heart?" The two women looked at each other for a moment before Margaery smiled, "I will. Tommen is a good boy and will grow to be a fine and strong King."

Cersei nodded, "That is what we are all hoping for."

…...

Petyr Baelish rode his horse towards the inn where his men were staying with Sansa. As he dismounted, he looked into the stable to see her horse still tied up with the others. He looked at his guards and spoke, "Stay here until I return with my daughter." He entered the inn and found the keeper scrubbing a large dark stain from the wood on the floor. He looked up at him, "Can I help you, my Lord?" Petyr looked around and saw several other stains on chairs and tables,

"I'm here to pick up my daughter. She came here two nights ago with four men. Have you seen her?" Sam, the innkeeper, stood, "She's gone, my Lord."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Left early this morning. Don't know who she left with, but I just got finished cleaning up the mess your men made. Two of them were stabbed in the chest, one was found in the barn with a bloody wound in his head and another is upstairs." Petyr pushed past him and ran up the stairs in the empty inn, looking for the one who stayed behind. As he entered a room, Jacob was laying in the bed with a naked woman on top of him. At his entrance, the woman screamed and tried to cover herself as Jacob stood, naked, from the bed.

"Lord Baelish!"

Petyr grabbed him by the throat and hissed, "Where is she? What has happened?" Jacob shook his head, "Bitch must've run off! There was a man here that got the other two in the chest with his dagger. I backed off for my life!"

Petyr let him go, "Why would you just sit here instead of coming to get me?" He looked at the woman on the bed, "Fucking whores while my San-my daughter is out there with someone else?" Jacob growled, "That girl is trouble, Baelish." Petyr looked at him once more before walking from the room and out of the inn. His guards looked at him, "Orders, my Lord?"

He smiled, "Kill the man and his whore you find upstairs. Cut their throats and make it clean. It seems as though he let my daughter get taken." As he mounted his horse, his two guards ran into the inn and only moments later he heard a woman scream and sword metal against flesh. Petyr smiled atop his horse and as his guards walked out, one spoke, "It is done, my Lord." They mounted their horses and waited for his next order, "We will go back to the Eyrie where I will order a troop of men to find her. The girl must be found before our enemies find her."

…...

Sansa was awoken by the sound of birds chirping in the high trees. The morning dew made her blanket wet and as she stood, she saw Arya awakening as well, "Arya?" Her sister looked at her and frowned, "What?" Sansa moved closer to her, being careful not to disturb Sandor where he lay as she crouched where Arya sat, "I didn't mean to yell at you yesterday. We need to at least try to keep the peace."

Arya looked at her sister for a moment before both girls looked to see Sandor waking up, "Alright then, I forgive you." Sansa smiled and stood just as Sandor sat up, "Why didn't you girls wake me? We're wasting precious daylight!" Sansa rolled her eyes and started to roll up her bed roll, "We've only just woken up. Also, we need to find somewhere to bathe sometime soon." Arya nodded in agreement and Sandor groaned, "Fine!" After packing up and eating the little food they had, the group was off once more. After four more hours of riding, Sandor stopped Stranger and had Arya stop her mare as he looked around. Sansa looked to the side and back at him, "What is it?"

Sandor whispered, "Stay here." He dismounted and put the horses reins in Sansa's hands before disappearing through some trees. Arya and Sansa looked at each other for a moment before Arya sniffed the air, "I smell smoke." Sansa sniffed the air as well and gasped, "The woods?" Both girls dismounted and tied the horses to tree limbs quickly before running the way Sandor went. But when they came through, they arrived in a clearing where a barn was smoking from the fire that once was. They looked around and found Sandor hunched over something not far from it. Sansa went to walk forward, but Arya grabbed her arm, "We should stay here." Sansa pulled her arm away and ran to where Sandor was.

When she arrived there, she gasped and covered her mouth when she saw an old man holding a bleeding wound to his belly. Sandor looked at her and growled, "I told you to stay on the horse!"

"Who is this vision?"

Both looked back down at the old man, "I haven't seen a pretty girl like you in years. Not since my wife died twenty years ago." Sandor looked at Sansa and nodded, "Might as well tell him. He'll be dead shortly anyway." Sansa went to her knees next to Sandor and spoke softly, "My name is Sansa Stark." She could have sworn the mans eyes lit up, "Stark?" Sansa nodded, "Don't let my hair color fool you. It's dyed." He nodded slowly, "Smart girl to hide yourself from the enemy. Is this your father?"

Sansa shook her head, "Husband, then?" Sansa went to speak but closed her mouth and looked at Sandor, who in turn looked at her with an expression she had never seen before. She looked back at the old man, "No. Not my husband. He's-he's the Hound. He is bringing us home." Arya came running up and stood behind Sansa as she saw the old man there.

Sandor looked at both girls, "He's suffering. Do you know how to give mercy?" Sansa shook her head along with Arya as they watched him pull a dagger from his belt. But before he could plunge it through the man's heart, the man spoke, "I wish you well, Sansa Stark. The Gods will guide you." He looked at Sandor and then it was done. Sandor pulled his dagger out and wiped it clean. He looked at Sansa who had tears in her eyes, yet she did not blink or move as she watched him kill the man. He leaned in, "You alright, girl?" Sansa nodded, "He was so kind. One of the first kind people I have met since leaving King's Landing." Sandor snorted, "I'm not on your kind list?" He stood and Sansa sighed, "You know what I mean," her eyes not leaving the mans body.

It was then that they all heard a man yell. Sansa and Arya looked up to see a man jumping on Sandor's back, biting him in the neck. Sansa stood up and screamed, "Sandor!" Sandor was yelling as well as he flipped the man off of his back, "Fucking hell!" Sandor broke his attackers neck and dropped him to the ground, before looking to see Arya holding Sansa back behind her. He turned around and saw another man holding a sword out,

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The man looked at them and became nervous, "I know you lot. There's been a bounty on your head, dog." He looked at Arya and then Sansa, his eyes lingering on Sansa too long. Sandor was holding his hand to his neck and looked at him, "Keep your eyes over here. You look at them one more time and I'll cut your cock off."

"How did the Hound come to be in the presence of that one there?" He pointed his sword at Sansa who made no movement. Sandor looked back at her and made eye contact with her before looking at the man in front of them, "Picked her up outside of King's Landing at a brothel." But Arya stepped forward, "I know him. He was with a prisoner of Yoren's when he took me from King's Landing. This one told me he'd fuck me bloody with a stick."

Sansa stepped forward then, "He said what?!" Sandor hushed her up and looked down at Arya, "This one on your little list?" Arya shook her head, "He can't be. I don't know his name." Arya smiled sweetly, "What is your name?"

He chuckled, "It's Rorge."

In an instant, Arya used her sword to stab him in the chest and watched him drop to the ground. Sansa gasped and covered her mouth as Sandor turned around to her, "Your little bitch of a sister is learning. Perhaps you should too." As Arya cleaned her sword, Sandor walked back to the old mans body to collect whatever gold or silver he had. Sansa followed him, "Learn what, exactly? How to use a sword? You forget, I am not-"

"Aye, I know what you're not. You're not a killer and you will never be." He stood and leaned down close to her, whispering, "But you should not be weaponless or defenseless. Wolf bitch! Check that one there for a dagger!" Sansa smiled, "You would trust me with one?" He smirked at her, "I would. I'm all that you have, so I know you won't use it against me." He took his hand from his neck and the amount of blood there made Sansa worry, "We should wrap it." Sandor snorted, "Don't worry about me. It will dry up and heal itself."

Arya walked over and had a small dagger in her hands, "This one was on his belt." Sandor took it, unsheathed it and nodded, "Looks good. Tomorrow, I shall give it to you and show you how to use it." They walked back to the horses and mounted, leaving behind what they had seen.

…...

Cersei rubbed her forehead, "So are you telling me that she is dead?" The soldier looked to Tywin, who spoke, "I believe he is saying that it's been several weeks since Sansa Stark has disappeared. It is safe to say she may not have gotten far before she was raped and murdered." Cersei looked at him and stood slowly from her seat, "We have no proof of that. I am not giving up on the search until we find her gown upon her bones!" She looked at the soldier in front of her, "Ser, tell your men to keep looking. Check the whore houses, check villages, and check the inns. Sansa is not a stupid girl and no doubt those she is with know who they are protecting."

The solider bowed and left the room as Tywin stood, "You're a fool for spending all of this time on one girl."

"She killed my son!"

Tywin looked at her and shook his head, "Did she really? Do you have the proof?" Cersei took a sip of wine and smiled, "Tyrion's whore shall testify against her when we get her. The whore knows what she has to-"

"That whore that you speak of is gone. Upon Tyrion's escape, we found her to be missing as well." Cersei was speechless, as she was not told these details in the first place, "I want them found, father. You are the hand of the King and must do what he says." Tywin nodded, "Tommen does not want war. He told me he believed their innocence and would let them go. He knows we are wasting time by trying to find them."

Cersei screamed at him, "Then you whisper your slimy little words into his ear that they killed his brother!" Tywin bowed his head and walked to the doorway, "Cersei." She looked at him, "Remember that you are Queen Regent. Once he is married you will no longer be able to give orders without the King and Queen's word." He left the room and those words hung over her like a dark cloud.

…...

The night was cold as the trio stopped to make camp. After eating, Arya laid down on her blanket, falling asleep instantly. Sansa waited for Arya to start snoring before she looked at Sandor, "Walk with me?" He looked at her for a moment before shrugging and throwing down a piece of grass and standing to follow her.

They were silent for a moment before Sandor spoke, "So you're a Lannister now?" Sansa sighed heavily, "Only by marriage, remember?" Sandor nodded and looked down at her, "Was he kind to you?" Sansa could tell he was genuinely concerned, so she smiled as she answered, "He was very kind to me and I was too blind to see it or care. I was saddened by my mother and brothers death that I wanted nothing to do with any Lannister. But he was kind nonetheless." Another pregnant silence came between them as they came upon a stream. Sansa sat down near it and Sandor followed suit.

"I wanted to talk to you about what has happened. I didn't want Arya to hear-"

Sandor quickly spoke, "Tell me." Sansa nodded and took a deep breath, "My Aunt did not trip through the sky door. Lord Baelish pushed her through." She looked at Sandor and shook her head, "Because of me, he pushed her through that door and we both listened to her screams before I passed out. When I arrived at the Eyrie, she took notice of how he was so kind and close to me. Soon, she told me I had nothing and was nothing and that she knew I was carrying Lord Baelish's child."

"Little bird.."

Sansa saw his eyes go to her belly but she shook her head, "But I told her, I am a virgin, I have never- I mean- I did not carry any child. But one day, she did not listen to me. She tried to push me through the door, but then she decided to put me in the sky cells. I was there for three days without food and barely any water. Lord Baelish found me and pushed her through the sky door. I never meant for anything like this to happen."

Her voice was shaking as she whispered him the story of what happened. But as she finished, he slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, girl." Sansa nodded, "It was. If-If I stayed in Kings Landing, you would have been able to bring Arya to our Aunt and she would be safe by now."

"If you had stayed in Kings Landing, your head, along with the imps, would be on a pike. Littlefinger is a slimy little worm, but he did the right thing by taking you away from there." Sansa softly smiled at his words. But Sandor had to ask, "You and the imp never-you know-"

Sansa understood what he was asking, which made her blush, but she answered, "No. It was my duty to do so, but he did not want to make me do something I did not want to do. We slept in the same bed, as a husband and wife should do, but we never touched. On our wedding night, he got drunk and passed out on a chair. We told them it was done, but I always feared that Joffrey would try to take me or he would have Ser Meryn do it."

Sandor gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Had I been there, little bird,-"

"Had you been there, I would have been happier and safer."

They were silent once more before she realized his hand was still on her shoulder. Sansa took a deep breath and placed her hand on top of his, "Where do you think we would be if I had gone with you on that night?"

Sandor noticed her hand on his and he slowly took his hand away, "I'm not sure. I'd probably bring us to Braavos. You'd be safe in the free cities with me." Sansa nodded and looked at the stream as she shivered. Sandor noticed her shiver and wrap her arms around herself, "Stay here." Sansa watched him get up and walk back to the camp before coming back, holding a cloak. She smiled to herself as he draped it over her shoulders, "Thank you." Sandor grumbled something before leaning back against a tree, "Get some sleep, girl. We ride North in the morning." Sansa yawned on cue and before she could lay back in the grass, Sandor whispered, "Come here." Sansa blinked at him and crawled to where he was against the tree. As she reached him, he opened an arm to her, "You'll be warmer here." Sansa smiled and took her spot next to him, his arm wrapping around her arms. Sansa laid against his side, her head on his chest, listening to a strong heart beat.

Sandor watched as her hand splayed out on his chest over his heart and he sighed before closing his eyes as he mumbled, "I'll protect you, little bird." Before sleep could claim him, he heard her whisper back, "I know."

…...

Well?! How did you like it? It is a bit long but I think its pretty good for the way I'm going. I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

We'll hear a bit from Tommen and Margaery by themselves in this chapter. I think it needs to be in here. More from Petyr, of course. I wonder what his plans are! We'll see ;) Since I literally come up with this as I type. Seriously. What you see is the only copy of the chapters and they come straight from imagination.

…...

Let me help you.

…...

Morning came quickly and as did the gray clouds. Arya was the first to wake and not far away, she saw her sister cuddled up to the Hound's side. She frowned and walked over their, kicking their boots before speaking, "Wake up!" Sansa gasped and sat up as Sandor growled and slowly opened his eyes. Arya looked at her sister, "There is a stream here if you want to bathe with me." Sansa was glad her sister did not mention the fact that she spent all night sleeping on Sandor's chest.

Sansa yawned and nodded, "Yea, I will. Can you grab my satchel?" Arya nodded and walked back to get her things. Once gone, Sansa looked at Sandor who gave her a toothy smile, "Sleep well?" Sansa blushed and removed her cloak, "Yes, actually." What she did next surprised even her as she stretched and laid back against him once more, "Can't we just sleep here the rest of the day?" Sandor looked down at her and mumbled into her hair, "If you want to get caught by god knows who, we can."

She heard her sister coming and quickly sat up before she arrived, "Found the satchel with your black dye." Sansa took her bag and looked to Sandor, "You can go wait near the horses while we bathe." Sandor grumbled as he stood and walked away through the trees. Sansa looked at Arya, "He won't peek, will he?"

Arya shook her head, "No, I don't think so. He never has with me, anyways." Both girls began to undress behind a large boulder and as Sansa stepped into the water, her sister looked at her and frowned. The stream went up to their waists and Arya and Sansa could see each other naked for the first time in years. Arya covered herself, "Arya, what's wrong? We're sisters and we've bathed together before." She looked at Sansa and then down at her chest before whispering, "You're so much bigger than me." Sansa looked down at her own chest before sighing, "Oh, Arya. You are still growing."

"So are you!"

Sansa smiled, "Yes, I am. But I would not be afraid of what you have Arya. Someone once told me that as a woman, we should be proud of our bodies and should treat them with love." She thought of Cersei telling her this after she got her first moonblood. Sansa quickly washed and handed Arya some soap she brought with her, "Use this." Arya took it and turned her back to Sansa as she washed.

After both girls were washed, Sansa looked down at her black hair. She missed her red hair and she knew that should she wash her hair now, the dye would wash out and she must dye it again. Sansa dipped her head under the water and washed her long hair. As she came back above, she saw the black dye dripping out. Arya was dressing and watching her, "Do you need help?" Sansa looked at her and shook her head, "No." She dipped her head in the water once more and came back up, less of the dye dripping from her hair. When she looked back up, she saw Arya had gone back to the camp, so she got out of the water and walked to her new gown.

Sandor watched Arya walk back to the camp, "Where is your sister?" Arya placed her bag on the horses saddle and answered, "She was just finishing as I left." Sandor nodded and looked to the stream area, "You stay here. I'll make sure she makes it back." He walked through the clearing and stopped short when he saw her pulling her gown over her head. Sandor hid behind a tree, watching Sansa pull the gown down over her back and bottom. Her hair was no longer the black he saw, but it was now a dark red. He looked down at his stirring member and growled, "You calm yourself."

"Sandor?"

He looked up and saw her now fully clothed, looking at him. He cleared his throat and walked out, "You ready?" She nodded and tossed her old gown into her satchel. A bottle of dye rolled out and Sandor reached down, picking it up in his hand, "Shouldn't you dye it?" Sansa paused and looked at the bottle, "No. I don't want anything to do with that dye. I don't want to hide my hair."

"It will keep you safe, little bird." She nodded and laughed, "Yes, it will keep me safe. It was last night before sleep claimed me that I heard you whisper you would keep me safe. Will you?" Sandor stayed quiet as he looked at the bottle in his hand, "Sandor." He looked at her and she walked to him,taking the hand that held the bottle in her own before looking up at him, "Will you protect me and keep me safe like you promised you would those months ago?"

Sandor looked down at her hand which held his and he placed his other hand on top of it, "I will keep you safe. You know I would die-"

"Don't say that. I don't think I could bear knowing you would die for me." She took her hand away and Sandor smirked, "I've always liked your red hair better." He tossed the bottle of dye over his shoulder and into the stream. Sansa took the last bottle from her satchel and laughed as she tossed it in the stream as well. She twirled around and looked at Sandor, "I will not be someone I am not! I will not be a bastard daughter to someone who does not care for me like-" She stopped short before she could say, like you do, and walked to Sandor, "I am not Alayne Stone and I am not a bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish!"

Sandor chuckled as he watched her grab her satchel and look at him, "I am a wolf. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell."

…...

Upon a ship in the Narrow Sea, Bronn walked up to the deck and saw Shae sitting alone on a barrel, looking out into the open water. He made his way to her and she did not notice him behind her until he spoke, "You're up early."

Shae jumped and turned around, "Bronn, you scared me!" He smiled and took a seat next to her, "I'm surprised to see you up here by yourself. Especially with them walking around." He gestured to the sailors and she chuckled, "I can handle them. I've handled my own for years." Bronn nodded and they were silent as both looked at the water they were passing by.

"He still loves you, you know."

Shae looked at Bronn and knew exactly who is was speaking of. Shae sighed before she looked away once more, "He is a married Lord and I am his former whore. If I were to come between him and Sansa, it would-"

"You've tried before." Bronn's eyes never left her as he watched her try not to make eye contact with him. "Shae, look at me." She was hesitant at first, but she looked at him, her lip trembling, "I need to hear from you that you will not try to hurt him again." Shae shook her head and took a deep, shaky breath, "What I did, I did out of hatred for what he said to me. He hurt me when he yelled out he could not love me because I was a whore."

"He wasn't lying, was he? Isn't that what you were? Tyrion took you with him because he had fallen in love with you. What you don't understand is that should he have laid with you while married to Sansa, he would put all of your lives in danger." Shae nodded through her tears, "I understand that now. I truly swear that I have no intention to hurt him or Sansa. Not anymore."

Bronn nodded and stood from the barrel, placing a hand on her back, "I believe you, girl. But just keep your promise or I will have no choice but to protect him."

…...

Petyr Baelish walked quickly down the halls of his castle, passing his guards. He walked outside and saw six men on horseback awaiting him and his orders. His horse was brought forth and one of his men looked at him, "Should you come with us, my Lord? This may be a dangerous journey." Petyr mounted his horse and chuckled, "So kind to hear your concern for my well being, but I assure you, I will not stay back and wait to hear word on if the girl is found. I will go with you to assure her safe return, myself."

He kicked his horses side and rode ahead of his men and through the Bloody Gate. Petyr would get Sansa back one way or another. But should she refuse, she would not live to see Winterfell again.

…...

Tommen sat upon the Iron Throne, listening to a merchant complain about product.

"You grace, I am not insulting you or your city, but whenever I come here, I am treated like a diseased man. I trade my items with you and in return-"

Tommen sighed, "I am sorry, Ser. I understand what you are saying." He looked to his grandfather, who stood beside him and Tywin nodded before Tommen looked back at the merchant in front of him, "Ser, my men will not treat you like that anymore and if they should, please tell me. They will be warned and when you return next summer, I will buy double from you. We respect your trades and business." The merchant smiled and bowed to the floor, "Many thanks, your grace. Long may you reign." Tommen smiled and gave a nod of his head as he watched the merchant leave. Tywin smiled and gave his grandsons shoulder a squeeze, "Very good, Tommen."

Tommen looked around the room and to his right, he saw Lady Margaery watching him. He stood, "No more business today, my Lords." He quickly made his way down the steps and towards Margaery, who curtsied as he came closer, "Your grace. You make the people so happy and it is such a pleasure to see." Tommen bowed to her, "I am glad it makes you happy, my Lady. I was wondering if my mother has spoken to you of our betrothal?" Margaery took his arm in hers and they began to walk together, "Of course. It is such an honor to marry such a kind and wise King." Tommen nodded, "Was my brother not kind and wise?" Margaery sighed, "I will not lie to your grace. He was neither kind nor did he know what the people liked in a King. Surely you must have seen it?"

Tommen looked at her and they stopped walking, "Of course. My Lady, I hope you do not think ill of marrying someone of younger age?" Margaery gave a sweet and soft laugh, "Of course not, my darling. It is going to be a great adventure being married to you. I shall see you grow into a strong and tall King." Tommen could not help but smile at her words, "I am sorry, but I must leave you. Enjoy your evening, Lady Margaery."

Margaery curtsied to Tommen and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You as well, my King." As he walked away, Tommen placed a hand upon his cheek where she kissed him. But as he left the hall, Margaery looked to the other side of the throne room to see Cersei watching her. Cersei did not smile at what she had just seen, but simply looked at her. Margaery gave her a sweet smile and a acknowledging nod of her head before leaving the throne room and Cersei behind her.

…...

It as a few hours before sunset when Sandor groaned from atop his saddle. Sansa had ridden with Arya on that day and looked at him, "Are you alright?" He placed his hand to the makeshift bandage around his neck before pulling it away to find blood, "Damn wound opened again. We have to stop." They were in a large clearing with grass and rocks, which made for a good camp. Sandor dismounted Stranger and looked at Arya, "Start a fire and have your sister help you while I remove my armor." Arya sighed and motioned for Sansa to follow her. As they walked off to collect wood, Arya snorted, "I don't understand why you wouldn't dye your hair. Your hair is the most visible color in the realm." Sansa giggled, "You're just jealous."

"No, I'm not!" Sansa looked at Arya and saw her to be serious, "Arya, I was just joking. You think you are not pretty and you are wrong. Even in those rags, you are pretty." She saw her sister blush at the compliment and as they began to make a fire. Sansa looked up after wiping her dirty hands on her gown and saw Sandor removing the last of his armor from his arm. She watched as he loosened his tunic and untied the strings at the top to get better access to his wound.

Arya stopped making the fire and saw her sister watching Sandor, now only in his tunic and breeches, sit down on a rock with a string and small needle in hand. She frowned at how Sansa watched him and mumbled, "I think he likes you."

Sansa gasped and looked at her sister, "What?" Arya smirked, "I said, I think he likes you. I see the way he treats you and looks at you. Like you're something special." She snorted as she finished that and Sansa gave a soft smile, "He and I have a-well-a difficult past. I never really appreciated him when he was with me in Kings Landing." She saw Sandor struggling with trying to close his wound on his own and they heard him yell,

"Fucking whore!"

Sansa looked at Arya and both girls smiled, holding back a giggle, "Perhaps I can appreciate him now." Sansa stood and walked over to him, "You're doing it wrong, you know." Sandor stopped trying to sew his wound and looked at her with a frown, "Oh really? And how should I be sewing this up? The wound is too big." Sansa sighed and shook her head, "It is not. You just need to burn the flesh that is in the way off." At that, Sandor looked at her and growled, "No! No fire." She looked at Arya who shrugged and began to clean her sword. She quickly walked to the fire pit and picked up a stick that had a small flame at the end. She blew out the flame so there was only a hot ember remaining, "It will only take a moment, Sandor." But as she got close to him, he stood from his spot on his rock and pushed her backward, making her fall to the ground on her side.

"I said no fire!"

Arya dropped her sword and ran to Sansa's side, "Sansa! You alright?" Sandor was breathing heavy as he looked down at her, his nostrils flaring. Sansa sat up a bit and looked at him, "I'm alright, Arya. Sandor, I-I'm sorry. I was just-"

He walked past where she was on the ground, kicking the stick from her with his foot and he walked to a small cliff a hundred feet away. Sansa slowly stood and dusted off her dress before looking at her sister, "He likes me, does he?" Arya went back to her sword, "He's an ass. Plus, you went to him with fire."

Sansa decided to give him a half an hour to cool down and by the time she looked back at him, he was still standing at that cliff. Sansa walked to the rock and picked up the needle and string and looked at Arya, "Don't wait up." Arya yawned and nodded before finishing the meat she was eating. Sansa carefully walked to him and stopped a few feet behind him, "I'm sorry." He quickly turned his head to look at her before grunting and looking back across the cliff. She sighed and continued her way to him before stopping at his side, "It was stupid of me to get so close to you with that. I just-I thought I could help you."

"Just shut up about it. It's done, isn't it? I got burned on my face and now I'm afraid of fire."

Sansa closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Even the toughest of men have a weakness." Sandor looked down at her and snorted, "Aye, I have two. Fire and-" He stopped talking and growled, "Just forget it. It happened and now it's over." She stood by him for another few moments before whispering, "We'll be losing sunlight soon and I'd like to help you sew that up before we do. May I?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "Aye." Sansa gestured for him to sit on the ground and she sat on her knees next to him. She took some water and poured it over the large wound, watching the dry and fresh blood wash out. She cleared her throat as she placed a hand on his back, "This may hurt." When she received no response, she delicately pushed his tunic away and down his shoulder from the wound and for the first time, Sansa's skin was able to touch his. She smiled to herself as she expertly sewed the wound closed.

"I'm sorry for pushin' you, little bird. That was not very-very-" He was looking for the right words to say, but Sansa smiled to herself as she was stitching the wound, "I understand, Sandor. It is forgiven."

Just as the sun was setting, she finished, "There! It is sewn so tight, I doubt it will open anytime soon." Sandor smirked and felt it, "Aye, good stitching there, little bird." As he stood, he helped her up and held her by the top of her arms. Sansa smiled, "Good as new." She stepped forward and fixed his tunic so it was straight and she ran a hand over the stitching she had just done. But it was after she touched it, she found her hands to be wandering to his chest, where they rested. She could feel the hair from his chest through his tunic and a hot blush spread down her neck. But as she went to pull away, Sandor placed an arm around her waist and kept her where she was, "Don't." His voice was in a whisper when he spoke that one word and Sansa could not help but gulp as she tried not to meet his eyes.

But his other hand reached under her chin and made her look up at him, "Don't be afraid to look at me, girl." Sansa smiled, "I'm not afraid to look at you, Sandor." Sansa then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close to her. Sandor was surprised by her movement and when he looked down at her, she was looking up at him, "It seems as though I am in a dream and you are here with me." Sandor snorted, "This ain't a dream, little bird. This is as real as it can get." Sansa smiled and laid her head on his chest as the sun set behind her, "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

When Sandor heard that, he felt his heart swell for a moment before he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "You're right, little bird. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else either."

…...

I'm pushing into the Sandor/Sansa relationship a bit more. But remember, she is a married Lady. So how will this go, you ask? Just read to find out! Drop me a review on your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18

The last chapter, I think was pretty good. I cannot believe the finale is coming! I am afraid to watch it and I can guarantee I'm most likely going to cry. I hope you will all stay with me and check the story out as we wait a year for a new season! I hope to not disappoint.

…...

I can't.

…...

When morning came on the next day, Sansa slowly opened her eyes to see her sister standing over her. Sansa groaned and sat up, "Why are you watching me sleep?" Arya shrugged, "You were saying some stuff. Something about Littlefinger and Robin." Sansa rubbed her face before she looked around, "Where is Sandor?" Arya pointed to the cliff where both girls saw Sandor, now in his armor once more, looking at them.

"He told me to wake you and have you meet him there while I pack up. I think you're getting your dagger." Sansa nodded as she stood and dusted off her gown. She quickly made her way to where he was and on the way, she braided her hair. As she reached him, she heard Sandor snort, "I wouldn't worry about your hair in this wind, girl." Sansa tied the end of the braid and hung it over her shoulder, "Arya said you wanted me for something." He tossed her something and Sansa did not catch it in time before it fell onto the grass. Sandor shook his head, "You need to be alert and faster than that."

Sansa frowned at him and bent down to grab what she saw was a dagger in its sheath. But just before her fingers touched it, Sandor's boot stomped on it. Sansa looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to teach you how to be quick. In the time you took to bend over to get that, I could have raped you and slit your throat. You have to be fast with your weapon." Sansa gulped and quickly grabbed it and unsheathed it, the metal shining in the little sunlight there was.

"Better. Now, stab at me." Sansa shook her head, "I'm not going to hurt you." Sansa blushed when he gave a loud and hearty laugh, "You're not gonna touch me, girl."

"Stab me!"

Sansa took a deep breath and plunged the dagger forward, but Sandor grabbed her wrist and twisted it back, "Ah!" The dagger dropped from her hand as she cried out from him twisting her wrist. Sandor let her go, "It was a good effort. We'll try again later." Sansa staggered back a bit, holding her wrist with her other hand, "And this is a lesson? Hurting my wrist?" Sandor chuckled and gently took it in his hands, rubbing it to ease the pain, "Worst things can happen, little bird."

He placed the dagger in her hand, "Tie it to your leg to keep it concealed." Sansa frowned, "Why my leg?" Sandor groaned, "Can you do something without asking twenty fucking questions?" She sighed and turned around, trying to lift her gown and tie it to her leg, where she remembered Shae tying her own dagger. But she struggled and Sandor, becoming impatient, grabbed her shoulders and growled, "Sit down!" Sansa gasped as she was pushed to her bottom and Sandor went to his knees in front of her. They looked at each other before he hovered his hands over the hem of her gown, "May I?"

"What?"

Sansa was amazed that he had asked if he could touch her and lift her gown. He had always done things by force, and Sansa could see a change in him for her for the first time. "I have to lift your gown to tie it right." She only looked at him and nodded slowly, "You may." She watched as he looked at her gown before reaching down and gently lifting the skirts up. Sansa thought he would stop at the knee, but he did not, "What are you doing?"

She pulled back a bit and Sandor peeled his eyes away from her leg and smirked, "Best to tie it around your thigh. It will be hidden better." Sansa nodded and he continued until he reached above her knee. Sansa became nervous of Arya finding them in this position, but after looking over his shoulder, she saw Arya was still packing up items from camp. When she looked back, she saw Sandor staring at her, "You must always tie it where it is hidden from others." He took the dagger and tied it tight around her thigh, making sure not to let any of his fingers linger for too long. But it was after he tied it, Sansa took notice of his hand coming to rest upon her soft skin. He did not look at her, but looked at her leg, his eyes void of any emotion.

Sansa reached forward and touched her hand to his, "Sandor?" He looked at her and was about to say something when Arya's voice spoke from behind them, "Oi! What's this about?" Sansa jumped and pushed down her skirts as Sandor stood and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, "Did you pack up camp like I told ya?" Arya nodded, "Yes. Why is Sansa on the ground? And why were you touching her? Sansa, are you alright?"

Her sister stood and was blushing, "Fine. Sandor was showing me how to tie the dagger to my leg to conceal it." Arya looked to Sandor, who was looking the other way, "Come on then. I want to get a few hours of riding in before it rains."

…...

As Kings Landing began to prepare for a wedding, Cersei was beginning to prepare a search for Sansa and Tyrion. She stood outside on a balcony, watching as the man she sent for was battling another. Cersei smiled to herself as she gathered her skirts and walked down the steps, "Ser Gregor!"

Gregor Clegane was a fierce fighter and frightening. His towering height made men and women run away in fear and he was handy with a sword. But Cersei was not afraid of him. Gregor stopped his battle and looked at her walking down the steps to him. He smirked and his booming deep voice spoke, "Imagine my surprise when I received a raven from the Queen." She smiled and stopped in front of him, her guards lingering a few yards back.

"Welcome to the Capital, Ser Gregor. I trust you are well."

He looked down at her and snorted, "Well and ready for whatever you send me for." Cersei admired his naked chest and his strong arms, "You are in good form. Tell me, Ser Gregor, do you know who Sansa Stark is?" He nodded slowly, "Married off to your imp brother. She was Ned Stark's bitch." Cersei smiled but ticked her tongue, "You speak of a highborn Lady, Ser. But yes, that bitch is missing." Her voice was calm and even as she continued, "It is believed that she and my brother had to do with the death of my eldest boy and the former King. She went missing the day he died and my brother soon followed. I want her found, Ser Gregor, and I want her here dead or alive."

"Dead or alive?"

Cersei nodded, "You will be paid handsomely if you bring her back to me so I may watch my dogs rip her limb from limb." Gregor gave a mighty laugh, "I like the way you think, your grace. But, may I have this girl?" Cersei nodded, "Have her anyway you like. I would enjoy hearing her screams from here." Gregor nodded and looked down at the small but strong Queen, "I have a price, your grace."

They looked at each other for a moment before Cersei sighed, "I would be willing to pay you in gold and more." Her eyes trailed over him and lingered at his crotch, "Much more than I would pay any other man." Gregor saw her gaze and smirked, "Aye, I understand. But I don't think someone like you would be able to pay the price." He gestured to her small size, but she simply smiled and before turning away she whispered, "You'd be surprised at what I can afford, Ser Gregor." Cersei bowed her head and began to walk away before she spoke to a guard quietly and took her leave up the steps.

The guard she spoke to walked forward and bowed, "The Queen requests you for dinner in her chambers this evening to give you a proper welcome to the Capital." Gregor smiled, "Tell your Queen I accept."

…...

The roads were empty and Brienne and Podrick had not passed anyone for miles. Podrick rode forward, "My Lady, should we rest? I see an inn up ahead." Brienne looked at him and shook her head, "How many times must I tell you not to call me "My Lady"? We will stop for food, since you do not know how to make a good meal. Then we ride again."

They stopped a the inn and after they entered and were seated, two large meat pies were brought out by a short and chubby boy, "Here ya go. Baked 'em myself." Brienne smiled and took a bite, "My goodness, this is good. See Pod? This is how good cooking is done." Podrick blushed and bowed his head as he ate,

"You like it, then? Thank you!"

The boy took a seat, "Not many folks appreciate my baking." Brienne stopped chewing her food, "What is your name?"

"They call me Hotpie, my Lord." Silence fell heavy around the table before Brienne cleared her throat and Hotpie corrected himself, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She smiled, "Hotpie is it? Tell me, have you seen a young girl by the name of Sansa Stark about here?" She waited for an answer and Podrick was watching both of them but the boy shook his head and stood suddenly, "Nope, sorry. Never met a highborn before and never will." He quickly picked up their empty cups and walked off. Brienne shrugged and looked at Podrick, "Eat quickly. We are wasting daylight."

As they left and prepared their horses, Hotpie came out of the inn, "Excuse me, my Lady?" Brienne turned and looked down at the chubby boy, "I-I was lying back in there when I said I never seen a Stark."

The group looked at each other as he continued, "Arya Stark was traveling with me for a bit. But I ain't ever seen her sister. We got separated when I went my own way. I only last seen her a few months back. She was taken from Kings Landing with us and pretended to be a boy."

Brienne frowned, "Arya Stark has been presumed dead since she went missing." Hotpie smiled, "No. She ain't dead. She is stronger than all of us put together. Heard she was taken by a large burnt fellow."

"The Hound."

Podrick spoke the words and both he and Brienne looked at each other, "What would the Hound want with her?" Hotpie shrugged, "Not an idea. But if you see her, give her this. Tell her I learned to bake." He handed them a baked good shaped as a wolf. Brienne took it and packed it, both of them mounting their horses. She looked at the sky, "Looks like rain. We will ride through it. I have a feeling we are getting closer."

…...

Cersei sat in her chambers watching her handmaidens finish preparing the room for her dinner with the Mountain. A knock at the door made her stand suddenly, "Well, don't just stand there! Answer it!" A guard answered the door and announced, "Ser Gregor Clegane, your grace." Gregor walked through the door and bowed to her, "Your dinner invitation was quite sudden." She smiled and looked around, "You girls can take leave. I'll will not need your services until the morning."

They were finally alone in the room, except for the few guards who stood in the back of the room. Cersei gestured to the long table, "Help yourself, Ser Gregor." He nodded and both sat at the table, eating the food provided. Cersei cleared her throat, "I suppose you have had time to think of my offer? You would be doing me a great favor." Gregor smirked at her and gestured to her guards

"Guards, leave us."

At her command, the guards bowed and took leave, leaving her alone with the giant man across from her. He was the most feared man in Westeros, with her brother after him, but she felt no fear. He looked at her and took a piece of meat in his fingers, "You want this girl found and brought here dead or alive. How do I know she is not already dead?" Cersei drank some wine and smiled, "Because she may have been naïve, but is not stupid. Sansa has gone through beatings by my son and has learned to become strong. I could see her change while she was here. Whoever she is with is no doubt protecting her for themselves."

Gregor chuckled, "The Stark girl will be no match for me. Neither will the person she is with. Do you know who left with her?" Cersei shook her head, "No. She cannot be with my brother, for he left days after her. The Kings fool was found on a rowboat holding a poison necklace with the poison missing from one of the chains. I am almost positive her and my brother planned this together."

"What is my task?"

Cersei stood from her seat and slowly walked to him while speaking, "Find the girl and bring her back. It is simple. Kill the person she is with, but remember his face so I may know who it was. You may rape her, touch her, but try not to kill her. I want her alive so I may kill her myself. If you find her body, bring it back to me so I may place it on the gates for everyone to see." She stopped in front of him and he looked up at her before standing. He looked down at her and growled, "And my payment?"

The Queen in front of him smirked before placing her hand on his arm and walking around him and down a few steps leading to her bed. She went to the table beside it and picked up a small bag filled with coins.

"As I said, it is a small price to pay to get back ones that have hurt you and your family." She turned and handed him the coins and he smiled, "You must really hate this bitch." Cersei smiled and gave a laugh, "You have no idea, Ser Gregor."

"And will you pay more than gold?"

Cersei looked up at him and nodded, "If it is wanted, I will pay more than gold." Cersei turned around and began to untie her gown, his hands resting on her shoulders as she did. She smiled to herself and as her gown dropped she whispered, "Unlike most of the women you have been with, Ser, I can handle large men."

…...

Annndddd that is the end of that chapter. Cersei is a hoe and will do anything to ensure Sansa returns. Hope you enjoyed it and the little moment between Sansa and Sandor.


	19. Chapter 19

I may throw some more show stuff in here. So be aware. I will change them up a bit as well. We'll hear mostly from Sansa/Sandor and Arya and maybe from Petyr to see how he is doing with the search. Will Brienne and Sandor meet? We'll see!

…...

Don't hurt him

…...

Petyr Baelish rode ahead of his men through the woods. They stayed off the road, hoping that whoever took Sansa did the same. Upon reaching a small and slow moving stream, he raised his hand, "We shall rest here for the night." As his men began to pitch his tent, Petyr walked to the stream to wash his face and get a drink of water.

But as he bent forward and the water touched his face, he saw a gleam coming from the bottom. He frowned and reached down into the water, lifting the glass that shimmered in his sight. It was a small bottle that held a small amount of black liquid. As he bit off the cork top, a guard walked forward, "Your tent and sleeping essentials are ready, my Lord." Petyr paid him no mind and sniffed the liquid; it was black dye.

"We will rest for only a few hours before we pack and set off again."

The guard went wide eyed, "But my Lord, it will become dark soon and my men are-" Petyr turned to him and held up the bottle, "Do you see this? Black dye in a glass bottle just as I gave the girl. It was thrown into the stream and that means they are only a day or two ahead of us. To hell with you and your men, Ser. We rest for a few hours and then set off again. We will ride through dark, rain, and snow until I find Sansa Stark and I have her back at the Eyrie with me."

The man in front of him bowed, "As you wish, my Lord."

Petyr had the small bottle in a tight grip and he growled as he spun around and threw it at a large boulder. He watched the dye drip down the side of the boulder, leaving the black in its trails.

"I'll get you back, Sansa Stark. Or I will die trying."

…...

Jaime Lannister was doing his walking rounds of the Red Keep when he ran into Oberyn Martell. The prince had arrived weeks ago for Joffrey's wedding, but now he stuck around to watch the Lannisters run around like mice. Jaime gave a slight bow of the head, "Prince Oberyn, could you not sleep?" Oberyn smiled and in his think accent he whispered, "I am not used to sleeping during the night. Night time is my time to wander and think." Jaime nodded and they were quiet before Oberyn sighed, "I was to fight for your brother, you know? After his trial, I did visit him in secrecy and offered my life for his. I wanted to fight the Mountain and to get revenge for my dead sister, but you set him free."

"I did no such thing."

"Oh, please, my Lord. Do not deny the obvious. Everyone except for your stupid sister thinks you had something to do with his disappearance. Even your own father doubts you." Jaime made no expression and tried to walk past him, but Oberyn's hand pushed against his chest, "While your sister fucks the enemy, you are doing the right thing. Keep her mind off of Tyrion and his little wife. Perhaps we shall see them again."

Jaime pushed past the prince and walked to his sisters room where he stood before the door, as if waiting for her to open it. But as he raised his hand to knock, he heard her voice, "You must leave in the morning. It has been a day since I have given you payment." Jaime frowned and soon heard a deep voice reply, "Aye, I will leave in the morning. But will you give yourself to me again?" He knew the voice coming from inside; it was Gregor Clegane. He heard his sister moan before he pushed from the door and nearly ran down the hallway to find his father.

Tywin Lannister sat in his room at a desk when Jaime came through the door, "I hope you are proud of your daughter!" Tywin frowned and placed down his quill, "Pardon?"

"As we speak, your daughter, your perfect Queen of Kings Landing, is laying with the Mountain." Jaime saw no expression on his fathers face, "Did you not hear me?" His father chuckled, "I heard you. And what is so bad about that? Gregor Clegane is not an enemy of mine."

Jaime snorted, "Of course not. You ordered him to kill hundreds of people so you could move forward. He is no friend of mine!" When Tywin did not speak, Jaime continued, "She is sending the Mountain to find Sansa Stark. Do you know what he will do to her?"

"Well, I would not want any other man looking for her. He is the best and can track a scent like a Hound. Speaking of Hounds, Sandor Clegane was spotted several miles from the Eyrie a few days ago. He had a boy and an older girl with him. A girl with black hair and the bluest of eyes. Who else has the bluest of eyes in all of Westeros?" Jaime whispered, "Sansa."

"Varys has his birds, Jaime. I say that the Hound has her with him and has her disguised. How he got her, I don't know. But as of now, we stay back and see what happens. I will not let my men die for a silly girl."

"You don't believe she helped kill Joffrey?" Jaime was surprised to see his father shake his head at the question, "I do not believe she did it. But Tyrion is a different story." Father and son were quiet, "Jaime, do not say a word about Sansa to Cersei. I will tell her when she is ready to hear." Jaime nodded, "What of Tommen? She is sinking her claws so far into him that soon he will not listen to you or the council."

"My grandson knows his grandfather is the wiser of us all. She can try all she wants, but he will always listen to me. Do you worry of your sons future?"

"He is not my son!" Jaime was angry as his father mentioned things that no one dare spoke of. But Tywin laughed, "If he isn't your son, then I am not Lord of Casterly Rock. Tommen is the spitting image of yourself at that age. You had his kind attitude as well, before your sister and yourself started to-well- become one."

Jaime sneered as he walked to the door, "Just do what must be done and leave me out of it all."

…...

After two days of riding, the group found themselves in The Neck. To Sansa, they were so close, yet so far from Winterfell and her brother at the Wall. Sansa found herself stealing glances at Sandor for the last few days, since he had barely spoken two words to her. She feared she had done something wrong, but when she tried to ask, Arya would stop her and say,

"Don't bother. He gets his moods and won't speak to me for days either."

Sansa wondered if it had to do with her hugging him and him touching her leg when he helped her with the dagger. She wasn't sure, but she would find out when they stopped. It was just after sunset when Sandor stopped Stranger, "Alright. We'll sleep here." Arya jumped down from her mare and Sansa followed her, keeping an eye on Sandor the whole time.

He still had not looked at her and when she heard Sandor tell Arya to get fresh water from the nearby stream, she took her chance. Sansa dropped the sticks she had collected for the fire and cleared her throat, "Are you alright?" Sandor looked her way and went back to feeding the horses, "Aye, I am fine."

"You have barely spoken to me for two days. It is as though I have done something wrong." Sandor dropped food he was feeding to the horses and kept silent, making Sansa frown and continue, "Will you please say something to me?" She knew he voice sounded desperate, but she just wanted to hear him speak to to her.

"Go help your sister fetch the water."

There it was. Another order from him just as he's been doing for the past two days. Sansa felt like a child as she stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms, "No! Tell me why you have not talked to me since you-" That was it! Sansa's eyes went wide as she finally understood he had not spoken to her since he placed the dagger high on her leg. There was a moment when their eyes met and skin touched skin that made him uncomfortable.

"Oh, Sandor."

He looked at her and saw her walking to him, but he raised his hand and backed away, "Don't come near me, girl. You've been nothing but trouble since I saw you in Winterfell." Sansa frowned, "You don't mean that. Sandor, please, what happened the other day-"

"What happened was I made the mistake of touching you and feeling something stir within me. I won't touch you again, you can count on that." He grabbed a bed roll and threw it on the ground, Sansa close behind him as he walked the horses to a branch to tie them to, "A mistake? I am a woman now! You know that! You were there when it happened."

Sandor stopped and turned to her, "Aye! I was there. But now, you are a married woman. A woman married into one of the most dangerous families in Westeros." He paused and growled at her, "I made the mistake of caring for you once. I will not make that mistake again."

"Caring for me? You have never cared for me!"

"You're wrong, you stupid little bird." Sandor grabbed her arms and pulled her closer, "I've killed for you! I rescued you from a mob that would have raped you twice and spit on your bloody and broken body. I went against the cunt Kings orders so you wouldn't get beaten. I put my head on the line more times than you dare count." He didn't realize he was shaking her until his rage calmed. Sansa said not a word as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "I tried to help you leave that place. I had the right mind to put you over my bloody shoulder and carry you out, but I left you there to suffer. Do you remember? That night when I came to you, took a song from you, and nearly raped you. Yes! Nearly raped you, little bird. I should've fucked you bloody before I left you for the imp. But I didn't."

When he finished, he saw Sansa was now crying. Sandor did not let her go as he waited for her to speak. Sansa took a shaky breath and whispered, "You are horrid. To think I have dreamed of you coming for me and whispering my name. I may be married to the imp, Hound, but I know how I feel for others." She struggled in his hands to get away, "Let me go! I demand you let me go!" Sandor removed his hands from her arms and watched her gather her skirts and run off through the woods.

Sandor saw movement from the corner of his eye and saw Arya holding the water skins in her hands, wide eyed and staring at him. He growled and turned the other way, grabbing the fallen bedrolls.

"Shouldn't you go after her?"

He chuckled and looked at Arya, "No. Let her go and get herself into trouble. I don't give a shit anymore." Arya frowned, "Don't you?" He did not reply, but stopped his movements and looked at the trees where she disappeared.

"Sansa has been through more than me. She may not be perfect, but I still love her even though I don't seem like it. I know you care for her. We're all different in ways. You saved me, now go save her."

…...

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I just got a new kitten! He has been pulling all of my attention away from everything. I think I will be focusing on this story more. Any scenes you'd like to see? Anyone you would like to show up? Let me know in the review!


	20. Chapter 20

I did not get any suggestions for who they would like to see show up in this chapter. So, I am going to wing it. More Sansan in this chapter along with Jaime/Cersei. I suppose I should throw in some Tyrion/Shae action. We'll see. I will be focusing on this story more than my other...so enjoy!

Sorry for the late updates. I just got a kitten and he is attention grabbing!

…...

Let her go

…...

He knew he should have followed her.

Sandor sat a few feet away from the fire that Arya had started. He felt the young wolf's stare on him, "It's been fifteen minutes, Hound. Go find Sansa!" He looked at her and threw down a stick, "For fucks sake. She's your sister." Sandor stood up from his seat and grabbed his sword from leaning against a tree, "If you hear anything suspicious, hide."

As he left camp, Sansa was yards away, sitting at the base of a large tree with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting against them. It was getting dark and she had only a few minutes until sunset, so she raised her head and wiped her cheeks before standing. After leaning against the tree for support, Sansa pushed away from it and began to walk towards where she believed camp was. But as she walked towards where she ran from, voices in the distance made her stop in her tracks.

She heard them coming closer, so she ducked behind some brush, hoping she could hide well. But as she hid in the brush, she heard Sandor calling her, "Little bird?" She did not want him to get seen by the men, but Sansa gave a whisper, "I am here!" Sandor saw her crouched behind some brush and he went behind it to get her, "What the fuck are you doing? Now is not the time for games." Sansa grabbed his breeches and pulled, making him growl and come to the ground where she was.

"What the-"

Sansa pressed a finger to her lips and had him listen. Sandor heard the voices as well and listened closely,

"Did you hear that? I thought I heard a yell down that way." Sansa covered her mouth as she began to panic, and Sandor hushed her as the voices continued, "You're crazy. I didn't hear anything. Go and look if you are so worried." Sandor heard the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed and heavy footsteps coming their way.

Sansa looked at him and whispered, "What do we do? You left Arya alone!" He looked at her and saw her eyes were red from tears and as was her nose. He shook his head, "I may have to fight them. You stay by my side until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" Sansa slowly nodded and the man coming their way yelled, "Oi! I know you're there. Come out with your hands empty."

He looked at her once more and whispered, "I'll keep you safe." He looked away before he could see the small smile show upon Sansa's face as she remembered what he told her that time ago, _I could take you with me. Take you to Winterfell. I'll keep you safe. Do you want to go home?_

…...

Jaime sat in his chambers, draining the last of his wine as his sister was only down the hall in her own rooms. A soft knock resounded through the room and without placing his glass down, Jaime mumbled, "I am not on duty to the King. Leave me." But the person outside entered the room and when he saw the long and golden hair, he sneered, "Where is your lover?"

Cersei closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing as she did, "I suppose I deserved that. I was only doing it for Joff-"

"Oh, please. You were doing it to get your sick pleasure from a giant. One who can fill you more than any other man." Cersei's face remained emotionless as she slowly walked forward, "Jaime, I want these rats caught. Do you remember that Joffrey was your son?" Jaime slammed down his empty glass and slurred, "Aye. You never let me forget the fact that that sadistic piece of shit was from my seed."

"How dare you speak of him that way!"

Jaime stood from his chair in one movement and grabbed Cersei's arm, "He's dead, Cersei. He rots in the ground next to his fake father. You run around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for his supposed murders, when you are actually wasting your time." His sister was shaking in fury, "Gregor Clegane has left the Capital and is on the road to find Sansa Stark. When that stupid girl is found, she will be brought here dead or alive where I will make her final judgment."

"Don't you mean the King?"

Cersei shook her head and pulled away from him, "You best watch your words, brother. You forget I am of higher power than you." Jaime turned back to his glass and wine and poured another as she hissed the next words that nearly made him become sick,

"As we speak, the Mountain is on his way to find that little whore. Oh, do you remember Tyrion? Well, darling brother, he was seen boarding a ship to the free cities. I have my own men off and after him. You and father think I am so blind, well guess again. I am the smartest one here." He swore she would have spit in his face at that moment, but she only spun around and walked from his room.

Jaime slowly sat in his chair, is hand rubbing his eyes as he sighed. He did not know if it was because he was in a drunken haze or not, but he knew then exactly what he had to do. He had to stop Cersei from hurting Tyrion and Sansa.

…...

Across the sea and in the city of Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen sat with her remaining loyal council. She sighed, "With Jorah gone, I feel weaker. It was as though he was part of my strength." Missandei looked at her and took her hand, "You need rest, Khaleesi. You are still upset about your dragons."

"My children are in the catacombs of the city. I cannot rest knowing that their brother put them there. We must find Drogon and when we do, he will join them in there until I know what I can do. When I have them together, I will try to train them instead of chaining them. Until that day, we will continue building my army and ships for my journey to the Iron Throne." Grey Worm stepped forward, "Shall I give word to the men to begin recruiting?" Daenerys smiled at his broken English but turned around to him, "Yes. Give word to Daario that he must meet me before I allow him to leave to the waters." He left, leaving her and Missandei alone in the throne room.

She grasped her friends hand, "Should I go to them? I left them in there like they were nothing." Missandei gave her Khaleesi's hand a squeeze, "Your grace, your guilt will build until it becomes unbearable. But if you go down there now, you will not be able to leave them. Wait for Drogon to come back to his mother, and then you will be happy again."

Daenerys gave a small smile, "Perhaps you are right."

…...

Sandor stood from the bush and he was sized up by the man in front of him. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as the shorter man looked up at him, "What are you doing out here? Tell your man to come out, I know he is there." Sandor said not one word as he looked down at Sansa and motioned for her to stand. She did as she was told and slowly stood up, using her hands to clutch his armored arm.

The soldier in front of them smirked, "Havin' yourselves a bit of a romp, are you?" Sandor rolled his eyes, "Let us pass. I am escorting the girl to her family." Sansa began to feel warm as their lying began, "Family? Ain't nothing but villages and Frey territory here. You're near the Twins." Sandor's face remained emotionless, "The girl belongs to a small family North of here. She-"

"I was invited to meet a Lord in Riverrun, Ser. My family supports the Tully's."

She felt the muscles under Sandor's armor tense but her eyes never left the soldiers. He walked forward, "Shame he didn't want you. My Lord Frey would be pleased to have a girl like you in his castle." More footsteps sounded around them and soon they were completely surrounded. Sansa gasped and both her and Sandor looked around them.

"Now, listen good. I know that burnt face anywhere. The story is that this girl you got with you has helped the imp Lord kill the King. Never liked the little bitch, myself, but she's wanted and heavy gold will be paid for her."

Sandor looked down at her and back at those around them, "They are giving gold for her? They only want me for silver." He gave Sansa a mighty push to the ground, making her cry out as he did and he yelled as he unsheathed his sword. From the small camp they managed to make, Arya heard his yell and the sound of metal before she quickly stood and unsheathed her own needle.

Sansa watched on in fright as Sandor took on the six men by himself. But without realizing it, one got away and began running to Sansa. She yelled,

"Sandor!"

He turned and saw her crawling backwards as a man came at her, but when he had his defense down, the soldier he was fighting sliced his leg, causing him to fall to one knee for a moment. As three men lay dead on the forest floor, Sandor growled as he stood, taking the other two on. But behind him, Sansa looked around, hoping to find something to hit her assaulter with. He stood above her with a sneer on his face, "Lift up that pretty dress of yours and show me what you've been giving the dog of Westeros."

At first, Sansa was horrified by his words, but as they sunk in, she remembered Sandor had strapped her new dagger high onto her thigh. She quickly lifted her skirts and took it from its sheath, standing as she held it in front of her, "D-Don't come any closer. I will kill you."

"You don't want to kill anyone, girl. You don't even know how to use it."

It was true. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty as she stared at the dirty man in front of her. But as he advanced to her at a run, Sansa screamed and held the dagger in front of her belly as he ran into her, sending both of them rolling down a hill.

Sandor had just sliced the soldiers stomach and turned when he heard Sansa scream and when he saw her and another man fall down the hill, his eyes went wide, his heart sank, and he dropped his sword, "Sansa!"

Arya came running into the clearing just as Sandor ran to the edge of the hill, "What the fuck just happened?" She looked around at the dead bodies and at Sandor's bleeding leg, "Where is Sansa? What is going on?" Sandor turned to her and growled, "Shut up! Your sister is done there and I don't know if she's alive." Arya was about to panic and yell, but Sandor was already climbing down the hill, "Stay!" As he reached the bottom, he ran to where Sansa lay with the man's body laying on top of her. Her eyes were closed and he could not tell if she was breathing or not. He slid to her side on his knees and pushed the dead body from on top of her, to find blood pooled at her middle.

He gingerly leaned down and placed his head upon her chest; he was rewarded with a loud heartbeat. As he came back up, he saw her eyes upon him, "What happened?" Sandor sighed in relief and pulled her to sit up, hugging her to him, "For fucks sake, you're alright. You fell a good ten feet down the hill, little bird." He pushed her back a bit and saw her head was bleeding, but only a tiny bit. He ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic and placed it on her head, "Are you alright?"

Her worry surprised him for a moment, "Just a cut to the leg, I'll be fine. You took quite the tumble, girl."

"Did I kill him?"

Both of them looked over to the body that lay on his back, a dagger deep into his stomach and only the handle showed. Sandor smiled, "Aye, I think you did." Sansa did not smile, but simply closed her eyes and leaned onto him, "I'm tired. Please, I need to rest." He hushed her, "I'm gonna bring you to camp. Don't go to sleep yet, Sansa."

She smiled as she was lifted into his arms and she felt him walking up the hill. He had used her name and even though he had used it before, it had never sounded so sweet.

…...

I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Will Jaime do something stupid in the next chapter...the answer is..YES. Keep looking!


	21. Chapter 21

I got very nice feedback on the last chapter...and I wanted to thank you all. In this chapter, a new character is introduced, Jaime does something stupid, and Brienne and Pod meet up with our trio. Hold onto your seats, folks!

…...

Safety

…...

Tyrion sighed to himself as he stood outside of Shae's cabin door. He raised his hand and gently knocked. Upon hearing her whisper, he slowly entered and closed the door to find her laying back in the bed, holding a book in one hand. She quickly sat up, "Tyrion." She closed the book and he smiled, "Catching up on some reading? I didn't know you knew how."

Shae smirked and handed him the small book, "I learned a long time ago. It is nothing but a small book I found on the ship. The captain said I could read it." He took it and saw no title before placing it back on the bed, "We should be reaching land any day now. What will you do?" She did not say a word as she stood from the bed and walked to the wash basin, cupping the water and washing her face, "I-I don't know-"

"Stay with me."

They both looked at each other, water still dripping from her chin until he handed her a cloth, "Stay with me and we shall learn to live together. I still love you, I have always loved you."

"Have you?"

Tyrion knew she was speaking of his marriage to Sansa, "When it reaches a year of my marriage, it will still be unconsummated and there will be reason to annul it. I trust Sansa knows that by now, as well as my father. All she needs is-

"All she needs is a Sept."

Tyrion smiled at her and took her hand, "Give me that year to make you fall for me once more. Let me make you happy, Shae." She looked down at her little lion and softly smiled, "We will keep no secrets from each other and I promise to try to make you happy as well."

…...

Jaime dressed in silence during that morning as the sun rose. He did not wear his golden armor, but only his golden hand, a belt, and his sword. His tunic and breeches were black and clean, but he knew they would not be for long. A knock on the door made him turn and he saw Oberyn Martell walking in, "You sent for me? Although it is not customary for a Lord to send for a Prince."

"I need a favor."

The Viper frowned and stepped into the room, "A favor?" Jaime nodded, "Call the council and all of the Lord and Lady's in the castle to meet in the throne room. The King must be there, my father, my sister...everyone." His words held no emotion as he spoke and Oberyn caught it, "Why? What are you doing?" Jaime knew he could trust the Prince of Dorne, so he walked to him, "I am saving my brother and his wife."

….

The council was called and when he reached the throne room, he looked inside and saw Tommen on the Iron throne and Tywin to his left. Cersei sat, leaning on one side of her chair, while Tommen's betrothed was trying to speak to her. There were nearly as many people in there as there was for Tyrion's trial which made him close his eyes and rethink what he was about to do.

"Lord Commander? They are ready for you."

Jaime opened his eyes and nodded for his announcement,

"Lord Commander Jaime Lannister, your grace!" Jaime walked down the steps and into the throne room, which went quiet at his entrance. The voices began to whisper as they saw him out of his armor. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and bowed to Tommen, "Your grace."

Tommen looked nervous, but smiled at his Uncle, "Uncle Jaime, Prince Oberyn gave word that you wished to speak to everyone in the castle. What is the news you wish to share?" Jaime looked at his father, who was gripping the Iron throne with his claw and then he looked to Cersei, whose eyes were narrowed at him.

He finally remembered how he would play out his plan and dropped to his knees and bowing his head, "I wish to confess to murder."

Upon hearing the words, the hall erupted into a frenzy with Lords yelling for explanation and women gasping. Tywin was breathing heavy of anger and yelled, "What in the hells are you doing?" Cersei was nearly standing from her seat as she watched him and Margaery looked to her grandmother in confusion. Tommen stood and hushed the room, "Uncle, you have committed a murder? Surely it was done in self defense-"

"Your grace, I do not wish for sympathy." Jaime looked up at his bastard child and spoke once more, "I confess to the murder of Joffrey Baratheon, the former King." As the hall erupted in shouts and screams once more, Cersei stood from her chair and screamed, "He's lying!" as Tywin stood staring speechless at his son and heir of Casterly Rock.

Tommen shook his head, "It has already been proven that Tyrion-"

"Pardon me, your grace. Tyrion Lannister did not murder Joffrey nor help murder him. Sansa Stark is just as innocent. I poisoned Joffrey's wine before it was served and then acted as guard." The hall did not go silent as the men shouted, but Cersei was in near tears and in a yell she said, "Arrest him! Take him and arrest him! He killed my son and your King!" Tommen looked from her to a stunned and silent Tywin before sitting back in the throne, "Guards, take him away."

Ser Meryn and another guard stepped forward, but before they could grab him, Jaime stood and removed his golden hand, tossing it to the ground in front of his father and Cersei, "I won't be needing this." Oberyn watched Jaime's calm demeanor and leaned forward in his seat as he watch him get dragged from the throne room. He looked down and saw Tywin Lannister whisper to Tommen before the boy was brought away. Cersei sat in her seat, her face in her hands, crying at the confession. But Oberyn was too smart for all of them. He knew Jaime would not have killed Joffrey and he knew this was only a plan to get their attentions off of Tyrion and Sansa.

As Jaime was walking out, Tywin spoke in a shaky voice, "Th-There will be a trial for Jaime Lannister in two days. The King will meet with the small council until then."

…...

At the Wall, Jon walked out of Castle Black with Sam to meet the new recruits. They walked to where Ser Alliser Thorne stood, staring down the twenty recruits. He turned to Jon and Sam, "A bloody fine group, right? Bunch of them are young boys who have never used a sword. Each of ya will pick a boy or man to train. Snow, you get first pick." Jon nodded and stepped forward, silently looking at each one while walking down the line. He stopped in front of a tall boy that had long hair tied back. His face was dirty and his clothes were tattered, but he must have been only ten years old.

"You."

Jon pointed at the young boy and he went wide eyed before stepping forward, "I'll take this one. He looks like he'll being easy to get to use a sword." Alliser nodded and pushed Sam forward to choose as Jon gestured to the boy, "Come on, boy. We've got to get you into warmer clothes before we do anything else." He nodded and followed Jon up the steps and into Castle Black. Jon brought him to his chambers and had him wait near the door as he dug out a black vest and long sleeved tunic before tossing it to him, "Put those on. I can't help you with breeches or boots just yet."

The boy smiled, "Thank you, my Lord." He quickly disrobed and pulled on the tunic and vest, feeling warmth for the first time in months. Jon smiled and questioned, "Where you from?" The boy in front of him paused while tying the laces of his vest, "I-I am from Kings Landing."

Jon froze. Kings Landing? That was where Sansa was. He wanted to question the boy, but he knew the child would not know anything about her. Jon walked to him and handed him his practice gear, "You've come a long way. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Tarrant Waters."

"Waters?" Jon smiled, "You're a bastard, ya?" Tarrant sighed, "Aye. A bastard. My mother was from Kings Landing and my father.." He trailed off but Jon persisted, "Was he a knight?" Tarrant chuckled, "No. Mother always told me he would make sure everyone knew he wasn't a knight. She-She was a wh-whore and she told me that one night he left her with a child in her belly and left. He never came back and she left Kings Landing to get away from them all. My mother was only ten and six when that happened. When I was six, she died from sickness and I was passed around from family to family until finally I was recruited to come here and fight. I was always told who he was and what he looked like. She even told me his name."

Jon understood the boys sadness and pain. He was a bastard as well and could relate, but his curiosity got to him as he walked Tarrant back outside to the court, "What is his name?" Tarrant gave a sad smile,

"Sandor Clegane"

Jon froze in his spot as he realized he was about to train the son of one of the most fiercest fighters in Westeros. He watched Tarrant walked down into the court and finally was able to see resemblance on the boys face. Jon had only seen the Hound once, but the long hair, the strong nose and jaw, the height; it was all there. Tarrant looked up at Jon and grabbed a sword from the ground, "I'm ready, my Lord."

Jon smiled and nodded, "I am sure you are."

…...

After the incident near their camp, the group moved on. Sansa's wound on her head was already healing, but Sandor's cut to the leg was causing him pain and no matter how many times Sansa tried to clean it or wrap it, it would reopen and bleed. They moved west and away from the Twins, but did not get far before they had to rest,

"We've got to stop, Sandor. You are becoming hot."

Arya watched as Sansa slipped down from Stranger and tried to get him down, "Arya, help me!" The small girl dismounted from her mare and as Sandor dismounted, the two girls grabbed his arms, helping him walk to a boulder to rest on. He looked at them and pushed them away, "I am fine! Just help me dress it up again." Arya handed Sansa a wine skin and water skin to help clean out the wound, but when Sansa pulled back the cut cloth and removed the old bandaging, she made a face and covered her mouth as Arya groaned, "Oh, gods! It smells so bad."

Sansa blinked her eyes and grabbed the wine skin, pouring the wine over the infected wound. Sandor bit his lip as groaned as the wine cleaned it out. "I'm sorry, Sandor, but it was to be done." She quickly rinsed it with water and ripped a piece of her skirt, tying it around his leg. She stood and nodded,

"That should get you a few more hours. Sandor, we can't keep moving on. We need to find someone to help you, or you will either lose your leg or die." Sandor shrugged and stood, "I ain't getting' ill, little bird. Stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself." Sansa said nothing as she grabbed a satchel and gave him some fruit, "Here. Food will help you."

Arya had already climbed the nearest ledge and began to practice her dancing, leaving Sansa and Sandor alone. It was not long until they heard Arya growl down to them, "There are people coming." Sansa stood and as did Sandor, but not without help from his little bird. She looked up at him, her hand on his chest, "What if they try to hurt you? What will happen to us then?" Sandor looked down at her and smirked, "If they get me, you best run for your pretty life." He watched as she sighed and placed her forehead on his cold and armored chest, "I wish you would not be so-so-serious." He chuckled and was going to respond, but Arya jumped down, "You can do that later. People are coming!"

Before either could do anything, Arya walked out to them, her hand on needle's hilt.

Brienne and Podrick led their horses up the rocky terrain, but stopped when a young girl came out from behind a boulder. Brienne motioned for Pod to stay back and she stepped forward, "Hello there. What are you doing out here?" Arya said nothing, but eyed the large woman and the sword on her side, "I like your sword." Brienne looked down at Oathkeeper and smiled, "Thank you. I like yours as well. Can you tell me if you have seen-"

"I call mine Needle."

Brienne nodded and smiled, "I am looking for a girl by the name of Sansa Stark. Do you know who she is?" Arya said nothing, but backed away a bit, making Brienne step forward, "Please, don't be afraid." She stopped speaking when she saw a large man walk out from behind the boulder. Brienne sighed and smiled, "Many blessings onto you, Ser. Is this your daughter?"

But behind her, Pod whispered, "That's the Hound." Brienne looked at Pod and back to Sandor before her hand went to the hilt of her sword. She stood open mouthed and then looked at Arya, "You-You're Arya Stark." Arya frowned, "How do you know my name?" Brienne stepped forward, but Sandor did as well, "Not a step closer, Brienne of Tarth. Aye, I know who you." She continued, "I swore to your mother I would find you and get you to safety."

"Safety? Where the fuck is that? Her whole family is dead and I am all that she has." Brienne looked at him, "Her sister is very much alive and I am trying to find her. I promised Catelyn Stark I would get both of her girls home." Arya shook her head, "I don't believe you. I have no home, not anymore. Move on." She turned away and Brienne went for her, "Arya, please!" Sandor unsheathed his sword, "You have Lannister gold on that hilt and that means you work for the Lannisters. Do as the girl said and move the fuck on."

"Should I honestly believe she will be safer with you?"

Sandor growled and smirked, "Aye, I am the safest thing she has." Brienne unsheathed her sword and whispered, "I have no wish to kill you, Ser." Sandor stared at the sword she held at shoulder length, ready to fight and he raised his own, "I am no knight." Arya ran back as Sandor charged at Brienne with a yell. She ran behind the boulder and saw Sansa, who ran to her, "He's going to get himself killed, Arya! Of all the people in Kings Landing I have trusted, Brienne is one of them. She would never hurt us, please help me stop them." Arya grabbed her sisters arm, "Are you crazy? She works for them, Sansa."

Sansa grabbed her arm back, "Just help me stop them before Sandor gets killed."

As they fought, Sandor could feel his energy leaving him as his wound began to burn and sting. Brienne saw his slowing movements and pushed him back, making him lean on his back against a cliff. He watched the large woman in front of him grab a rock from the ground, "The girl belongs with me, Hound." Sandor, weak from fight and infection watched as she raised the hand with the rock in it and waited for her to slam it down.

"No!"

The hit never came. He looked down at his chest and saw red hair and he felt hands on his waist. He looked at Brienne, who let the rock fall from her hand and back down to Sansa, who threw herself in front of him with her back to his chest and her hands reaching behind her to hold his waist. For a moment, he felt relief flood over him.

"Sansa?"

Brienne was in shock to see the girl she was searching for standing before her. Sansa shook her head, "Please, don't hurt him. I beg of you to let him be." Brienne looked from the Hound to the girl protecting him, "Sansa, I am here to take you North. Your brother is at the Wall."

"I am not going North. There is nothing there for me. I will stay with whom I choose and where I know I am safest. But please, do not hurt him. I-I-" She could not finish because she heard a gurgle come from Sandor and felt his weight falling onto her. Sansa spun around and tried to catch him, but Brienne ran forward and grabbed him, "What is wrong with him?"

"He's wounded on the leg from when we were attacked two days ago. He needs a Maester of some kind. Please, help us to the nearest village?" Brienne nodded, "Alright. We passed on a few miles back. But once he is seen, you and I must speak, Lady Sansa." She nodded and they gathered Pod and Arya to help get Sandor onto a horse. Sandor groaned as he was placed on Strangers back. He was able to sit up right and he looked at Sansa, who was mounted in front of him, "Little bird? They'll take you away from me." Sansa held Strangers reigns in her hands and felt his arm wrap around her waist. She smiled and leaned back to him, his face coming down to her ear, "I won't let them." She snapped the horses reigns and the large group headed towards a village to get Sandor the proper help.

…...

I wonder what will happen to Sandor?! Don't worry. I hope you guys enjoyed it...What do you think of Tarrant? Hmmm.


	22. Chapter 22

Before we move on, I wanted to clarify that Tarrant, is indeed Sandor's son, who he does not know about. Sandor never left Kings Landing, but only would go to brothels in KL and he was around 19 years old when he got a young lady of the night pregnant. So yes, they will meet eventually. This chapter, will basically be more lovey dovey between Sandor and Sansa, Petyr is getting closer, Jaime's fate will be decided...and more!

…...

I don't care

…...

Sandor felt himself get lowered onto something soft and hushed voices sounded through the room, "I'm glad you got here when you did. That wound is at the point of infection where he could die." Sandor could not open his eyes, for they felt heavy and his head was pounding. He felt a cold cloth touched his forehead and he hissed out from the sudden chill,

"Shhh. It's going to be alright, my boy."

It was an older man, that much he could tell. But he did not hear Sansa speaking, which made him worry. He struggled in the bed, but hands held his arm and he mumbled, "Little bird? My little bird..."

The older man helping him smiled, "I trust you speak of the fair skinned maiden waiting for you? She is safe, my boy."

It was after he heard that, darkness claimed him.

…...

Sansa sat outside of Sandor's room in a small house in the small village they found a few miles away. Sandor had begun to sweat and nearly fell from the horse when an older couple ran from their home to help them. Now as she sat outside of the room, on the floor, leaning against the wall for support, a large shadow blankets her and she looked up, "Lady Brienne." The large woman above her bowed her head, "Please, just Brienne. Do you mind?" She gestured to the floor beside Sansa and Sansa patted it, inviting her to sit.

"Why are you here, Brienne?"

Brienne looked at Sansa and sighed, "I am not here to take you back to Kings Landing. I was sent to find you, to save you, and to bring you home." Sansa smiled at her, "No one in that place would want me to be safe-"

"Jaime Lannister would. Your brother in law made me a promise and an oath to help me get you and your sister to safety. At least to somewhere the Queen cannot touch you." Sansa nodded, "Jaime was always kind to me when he could be around me. You speak of him with such high praise. Did you enjoy his company?" Brienne smirked, "Do you enjoy his?" Sansa knew she was talking about Sandor, but she hung her head and mumbled, "Sandor-he-he means a great deal to me and he has promised to keep me safe. I need him alive to do that." The door to Sandor's room opened suddenly and both looked up, "He is asleep and recovering. I have done all that I can for the wound without having to take off his leg. You may see him, if you want." Sansa smiled and the older man helped her up from the floor. But after he walked away and just as Sansa was about to walk in, Brienne stopped her, "Do you care for him? Is that why you protected him? Do you love him?" She took notice that no emotions passed over Sansa's face. There was no blush there, no smile, no sparkling eyes, "I do not know what love is anymore."

Sansa entered the room and saw Sandor laying in the small bed. He looked so vulnerable at that moment, so small, so ill. She slowly walked to the side of the bed and sat upon it, taking one of his hands in her two small ones and bringing it to her lips for a small kiss. It was true; she did not know what love was anymore. She had loved Joffrey, but he had her beaten, tortured, stripped in front of men and women. He had left her to be raped by the mob. But Sandor was a different story. He stopped her beatings, he cleaned her bloody lip when Ser Meryn hit her, he wrapped his cloak around her twice, and most of all, he came back for her to save her from that mob.

She looked down at him with a smile upon her face, his hand resting on her cheek. But she nearly jumped when he mumbled, "I need you." Sansa slowly dropped his hand and moved closer on the bed, "Sandor? Are you awake?" His eyes were closed, but his mumbles still came, "Little bird, I need you." He was not awake, but having fever dreams, which meant that he was fighting his illness and infection. Sansa smiled and looked at his wound, to see it fire red, but stitched and cleaned. The bed was large enough for her to lay near him, so she stood, removing the top of her gown, leaving herself in her under skirts and small clothes. _I'll wake before he does, so what does it matter?, _she thought to herself. After pulling back the covers, she slowly climbed in beside him and covered them both.

Sansa tucked her legs up to his side and laid her head against his shoulder where she could still hear his heartbeat. As she lay there to think, Sansa wondered if she had ever really loved Joffrey, or loved the idea of being his Queen and giving him children. But as she laid next to Sandor, she could not help but smile as she kissed his shoulder.

Sansa finally understood. Love was not about her family choosing her husband or whether he was of noble blood or not. It was if she was happy with the person and they were happy with her. When he looked at her, her heart would thump hard, her body would feel as though it was on fire. She sat up slightly in the bed and looked at his face, "You need to get better, Sandor. It's not about safety or where we go anymore, it's about you and me. I need you to fight this, please. I-I think I love you."

After getting no response, Sansa sighed and laid back down, closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her. When Brienne and Arya went to check on her and Sandor a few hours later, they saw Sansa curled up under the covers beside Sandor. Arya gasped and went to speak, but Brienne smiled and covered the girls mouth and dragged her away from them.

What they did not see and what Sansa didn't know was at one point in those two hours, Sandor reached for Sansa's hand, resting it under his on his stomach. He had heard her confession of love to him and although he was too weak to speak, he took her hand as she slept and soon both fell asleep together.

…...

Petyr Baelish came upon rocky terrain and dismounted his horse, walking to horse hooves prints in the dirt. He touched it and smiled, "A rather large horseshoe for a horse. This horse was not of normal size and was carrying more than one person." A guard rode forward, "Are you sure, my Lord?" Petyr looked at him and stood, "I grew up with horses, boy. I was a lonely child and only had the horses to tend to. I am quite sure that this was a horse carrying my girl. They go off that way. We will ride until we reach a village."

"We beg of you, my Lord. Our horses are tired and so are our men. We must rest for the night." Petyr looked from his men to the sky, where he saw it was to rain and the sun was setting, "Fine. We shall rest, but only because I know we are close. I can feel it."

…...

Jaime sat in the same cell his brother was placed before he helped him escape. The cell was cold and damp, the sky was dark and rain would threaten to fall any moment. He heard a key unlocking his cell door and Jaime did not turn his head to see who was entering.

"You're incredibly stupid."

Cersei stood in his cell now, wrapped in her night shawl and wearing a gown of black and gold. She wore the colors as though she was grieving; whether it was for her son or for Jaime, even she did not know. Jaime did not dare turn to her to catch her eye, but Cersei stood straight and spoke with volume,

"Look at me. For the Gods know this may be the last time you are able to."

Jaime looked up at her and when she saw his dark eyes, she crumbled, "Oh, Jaime! What are you doing to yourself? Why would you do this for that evil little man? You know he did it!" Jaime shook his head, "He did not do it, Cersei. I killed Joffrey. I poisoned him and took joy from watching his evil soul-" Cersei slapped his face with such force that would make their father shake in fright. He turned his head back to her and stood from his seat on the stone bench, "You are a fool, Cersei.

"Am I the fool? Here you are, risking your head for our brother, the one who killed our mother, and yet I am the foolish one?" Jaime shook his head and chuckled, "You still think he killed our mother on purpose? She died in childbirth, Cersei. It can happen to anyone and it could have happened to you. It still can happen to you!" He turned away and growled, "I killed your son. I did it, for fucks sake, I did it. Get it through that stupid head of yours and leave me be."

Cersei stared at him, hoping he would turn around once more, "Fine. Just know when they put you on the same chopping block they put Ned Stark, I will not be there to stop them."

…...

Tywin sighed and looked at the council, "He didn't do it." Pycelle cleared his throat, "If I may speak, my Lord. Jaime Lannister has killed on King before, what would stop him from killing another?" He and Tywin locked eyes, "The necklace contained poison and no doubt, Jaime gave Sansa the necklace as a gift to welcome her to the family. He was not here for the wedding and it would not seem wrong to do just that."

"He was nowhere near the wine!"

Oberyn smiled then and leaned forward, "I saw him near the wine. Lord Tywin, if I may speak?" Tywin nodded and Oberyn stood, "Jaime Lannister may have killed Joffrey, but what will chopping his head off do? He is your heir, yes?" Tywin nodded, "Then do what you were going to do for Tyrion. Send Jaime Lannister to the Wall and have him take the black. In a few years, the King has the power to take the black away from him and bring him back. I think the cold and snow for five years would be plenty punishment."

When he stopped speaking, Tywin looked long and hard at the table. He looked back up after several moments and nodded, "I will speak to the King."

…...

I hope you enjoyed that...We'll pick up with Sandor/Sansa next chapter. I PROMISE! :D


	23. Chapter 23

As promised, we will focus on Sandor/Sansa in this chapter. Awkward times are coming...plus, will Petyr find them? We'll see!

…...

You didn't?

…...

As morning came, Sansa slowly opened her eyes as the light hit her. With a content sigh she stretched, finally realizing that the space next to her was empty. With a gasp, she sat up and looked around the room, not seeing Sandor anywhere. She stood from the bed, not paying any mind to the fact she wore her white underskirt and thin upper small clothes. As she went to the door, another door in the room opened and Sandor was standing there, "What's wrong?"

Sansa sighed and saw he was grasping the door frame for support, "Sandor, you shouldn't be walking around." After walking to him and putting his arm around her shoulders, Sansa slowly walked him to the bed, "Did you sleep alright? Are you in any pain? Do you need someth-"

"For fucks sake, shut up."

He sat upon the bed and hissed from pain in his leg. Sansa frowned after he told her to shut up, but simply turned around and walked to the water dish. As she prepared the water to wash his wound, she heard him mumble, "I'm sorry, little bird. I-I didn't mean to snap at you." Sansa turned around with the dish and a rag in hand and shrugged, "It's alright." She went to her knees in front of him and rolled up his breeches before beginning to wash the wound.

"I slept alright, I suppose. It hurts like the devil, though."

Sansa nodded, "It will for awhile. The old man who let us stay in his home is very kind. He should be here soon with some food for you." Sandor nodded and watched her clean it, "When I woke up, you were in bed with me. Why?" He remembered what he heard her say to him as he was ill the night before, _"I think I love you..."_

He saw her blush, but she whispered, "You were calling out and seemed to be in pain. I only wanted to stay by your side if you needed me."

"You're lying."

She paused in cleaning his wound and at that moment, he grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look at him, "I don't like liars, little bird. All my life, people have lied to me about everything. When a woman lies to me, I know." Sansa shook her head, "I'm not lying, Sandor. I would never lie to you." His grip tightened on her chin as he became angry that she was not repeating the words she whispered to him as he laid in bed. Sandor stood with new found strength, making her stand with him and he leaned down, his face coming only inches to her own, "Does the pretty little bird claim she never lies? Listen here girl, you best tell me why you laid next to me, your red hair upon my chest, and with your arm on my belly, or I swear to you-"

He wanted to hear the words from her lips. He wanted to hear the, "_I think I love you.."_ but it never came. He looked down at her, realizing he was now touching noses with his little bird. Sandor was so close to kissing her, but he couldn't take that kiss from her. He could not make her tell him or kiss him by force. Sansa looked at him, her blue eyes never leaving his large gray ones. As their noses touched, she knew the moment was upon them, _"He's going to kiss me." _Sansa began to close her eyes, but his hand left her chin as she did so, and when she opened them, he was a few feet away and holding his sword belt in his hands.

"Help me put on my belt, girl."

Sansa sighed and looked down at her dressings to realize she was still in her underclothes. She shrugged, for he had already seen her dressed as she was, and walked over to him, taking the belt from his hand as she felt her blush finally go away.

As Sansa reached around him, trying to clasp the belt, Sandor looked down at her head which was so close to his chest. He had almost kissed her! When he looked at her eyes, they were closed and she was leaning in for the kiss. He knew he did the right thing by pulling away; she was not ready. Sansa pulled back and clasped the front, "Sandor?" He hummed in response, "May I ask you something?" They pulled apart and as he turned in a limp to fix his sword, he mumbled, "Make it quick. I plan on having a good word with that beast of a woman out there."

Sansa giggled and walked to where her gown was on a chair, "Do you remember the night of the battle? How you came to my room?" Sandor paused in his movements and looked at her, watching her pull her gown over her head. He nodded, "Aye, I can never forget it."

"Do-Do you remember what you did?"

Her voice was unsure, but she got the words out as she looked at him. Sandor frowned, "I ain't sorry about putting that dagger to your throat, girl. I wanted my damned song and I was going to get it." Sansa sighed and played with her hair, "No, it's not that. I-Don't you remember what you did before you left?" They were quiet as they stared at each other and when Sandor shrugged, Sansa growled, "You kissed me! You kissed me and then ripped the bloody white cloak from your shoulders before you laid it upon me. Did that not mean something to you?"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Sandor began to laugh. His laugh was loud and echoed throughout the small room, "What is so funny?" Sansa had her arms crossed in front of her chest like a small child and Sandor just kept laughing. He finally stopped and smiled, "You think I kissed you?"

Sansa looked at him with hurt and confusion shown upon her face, "Didn't you? I-I felt it. I felt your kiss and then you left me." Sandor chuckled low and shook his head, "You dreamed that, girl. I didn't kiss ya, but the Gods know I would not have just left a kiss with you. Had I been one drink drunker, I would have taken you in those silken sheets and left you bloody." Sansa made a face of disgust and looked around the room for something heavy. She came upon a small book and threw it at him, "You are a horrid man! I did not dream of that kiss, Sandor. It happened and now you are mocking me for it. If you ever speak to me that way again, I will let Brienne kill you." Sandor stood from the bed, but his wound made him gasp and sit back down as Sansa left from the room in a frightened and angry state.

…...

Tommen sat on his Iron throne in the throne room by himself. He sat quiet and stared at the doors in thought. He had just finished speaking to his grandfather about Jaime's punishment. Was Uncle Jaime telling the truth? Tommen did not know. But all that plagued his mind was the trial that would take place tomorrow and the wedding that would take place in three days. The doors opening made him sit straight in his throne and he spoke, "I asked to not be-" He stopped when he saw Margaery enter, "Your grace! Many pardons, I did not know you were in here."

Tommen stood from his throne and was silent until he cleared his throat, "My Lady, come to me." Margaery smiled and walked down the steps to her King and future husband. Tommen met her at the bottom of the steps that led to the throne. She gave a curtsy and he took her hand, kissing the soft skin there, "My King seems sad. Are you alright?" Tommen smiled and nodded, "Just business. My Uncle Jaime is up for trial tomorrow and I have many things on my mind." Margaery nodded and was shocked at his next question,

"Margaery, what do you think I should do?"

The young Tyrell girl looked at Tommen and sighed, "I don't know if-" But Tommen wrapped her arm in his and led her up the steps to the throne, "You are going to be my wife and the Queen of the Realm. It is only right that I ask for your opinion. She nodded and spoke slowly, "I heard word of what your grandfather was hoping for. To send Ser Jaime to the Wall would be a punishment in itself, although not as severe as a beheading. No one wants to see him beheaded, your grace." She looked at Tommen and they were now standing in front of the throne. He nodded slowly, "Then I should send him to the Wall for five years as I spoke with my grandfather about. Five years is long enough?"

"Oh, of course. Then after that, he should be returned to Casterly Rock to become heir to his father's fortune once more. It would be a fine punishment to be in the snow and cold when he is used to summer months and sun."

The two chuckled and Tommen smiled at her, "You are truly right, my Lady. Five years at the Wall it will be!" Margaery bowed her head in response and he unwrapped her arm from his, "Would you like to?" He gestured to the Iron throne and Margaery went wide eyed, "Oh, your grace, if someone sees-"

"Who cares?"

They shared a warm smile before she slowly sat down on the throne. As her bottom came in contact and she relaxed, Margaery sighed, "The view is magnificent from up here. It must be so thrilling to look down upon your people and have them look up at you as though you were a God." Tommen leaned down and whispered, "In three days, you shall have a seat beside me and shall witness that power."

A slam of the door made both look up in surprise. In the doorway was Cersei, wearing black and gold, watching them with fierce eyes. Margaery stood from the throne at once, but it was too late. Cersei spun around, her gown flying around her as she walked from the throne room. Tommen groaned, "I suppose mother is still not fond of her only son marrying just yet." Margaery smiled, "Let me speak with her. Perhaps I can calm her nerves?" Tommen nodded, "I must take leave. My grandfather seeks my council at noon. Enjoy your day, Lady Margaery."

"Just Margaery to you, Tommen."

Tommen took her hand and kissed it before walking from the room as though he was the mightiest King in the world.

…...

Sansa grabbed her satchel and hugged the older woman and man that took them in, "Thank you so much for all you have done." The old man nodded, "It was the least we could do, my girl. Take this." He handed her a a small bottle of white liquid, "If it looks bad, put some of this on it." He looked at Sandor, who was attaching the bags to Strangers saddle. Sansa took it and put it in her gown pocket, "Many thanks."

As they were packing their saddles and bags, Brienne and Arya walked to her, "Where do we go now?" Sansa shrugged, "We can go North-"

"North is not safe right now."

They looked at Sandor, who was limping to them, "We can't go North." Sansa frowned, anger still in her from his words earlier, "Oh? And where shall we go? Back to Kings Landing? Perhaps they shall greet us with open arms!" Arya and Pod walked away from the fight coming, but Brienne stayed as Sandor growled, "Where would the princess like to go? Perhaps back to that rubble you all home?" Sansa threw her hands in the air, "You are so difficult! The safest place right now, is North, where my brother Jon is. The Wall is the safest place right now."

Sandor walked to her and grabbed her arm, "The Wall is attacked almost all the time. There are wildlings there that would grab you and rape you." Sansa pulled back, "Just like you wish you did to me?" Sandor let go of her and Brienne stepped forward, "We ain't got time for fighting. We'll go North until we reach a port. From there, we will decide." Sansa frowned at Sandor and as they started walking back to the horses, pounding horse hooves sounded in the distance. The group turned around to see a man in black riding ahead of several armed guards. Sansa squinted at saw the Arryn sigil on their armor, "Sandor..." She looked up at him and he nodded, "Time for you to go." He grabbed Sansa by the waist and placed her on Strangers saddle before he grabbed Arya and placed her behind the little bird.

"You and your sister will go with Podrick. Ride hard and ride fast, we will find you."

Sansa shook her head, "Your leg! You won't be able to-"

He grabbed one of her hands and whispered, "Go." Sansa nodded and as Podrick rode past them, "Come on!", she leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry." Sandor looked at her, as if trying to memorize her features, "As am I." Sansa kicked the sides of the horse and went riding after Podrick through the woods.

Sandor turned back and saw Petyr Baelish riding towards him, "Well! Imagine my surprise when I see the Hound and Brienne of Tarth. Where did you send her?" Sandor smirked, "Who?"

Petyr unsheathed his sword, "I saw her hair, dog. Where are you taking my Sansa?" Sandor unsheathed his sword as well, "Your Sansa? She ain't ever been yours!" Petyr growled and dismounted his horse, "Half of you follow those horses that left!" Petyr walked to the two and looked up at them, "You have strength and I have wits. What shall win this epic battle?"

…...

And so ends another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Who do you think will win the small battle? Do you think Sandor and Sansa will let their emotions be known? What about her marriage? We'll see!


	24. Chapter 24

We left our group with being spotted by Petyr...What do you think will happen? We'll seeeeee! I'm going to do something different. Instead of starting with the battle scene between Petyr and Sandor...it will be a flashback kind of thing.

…...

We must part

…...

Podrick poked at the fire with a stick as Arya ate some bread. Sansa could not eat nor rest since they hid from Petyr Baelish's soldiers.

As they were riding from Sandor and Brienne, Podrick led them down a steep hill which had thick trees to cover them from the soldiers. That was four hours ago and Sandor and Brienne had yet to find them. Sansa stood suddenly and cried out, "It's been four hours, Podrick. What if they never find us down here?" He went to reply, but a deep voice cut him off, "Anyone could find you if you're yell like that." Sansa spun around and gave a relieved sigh, "Sandor!"

She lifted her skirts in her hands and ran to him, jumping at him with a laugh, "Oh, thank the gods! I thought you were hurt or would never find us." He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled, "He didn't have the strength." She pulled back, "Are you hurt? How is your leg? What happened?" Brienne walked forward and patted Sandor on the shoulder, "The Hound fought bravely against four men with me." Sansa took his hand and led him to a seat in front of the fire, "Tell us while you eat something."

Arya jumped over, "Aye! Tell us what happened. Did you gut him? Cut his throat?"

"Arya!"

Sansa made a face of disgust and hushed her sister as she and Podrick passed bread and fruit they picked to Sandor and Brienne. Sandor took a drink from the wine skin near his spot and began to tell of what happened,

"Once you left, Littlefinger claimed you were his and unsheathed his sword. He spoke like a cunt, mentioning words of wit and power, but Brienne and I paid him no mind. The three men he had with him tried to attack us first, but we were able to disarm them in only the matter of minutes. This beast had to kill the one who would not back down."

He gestured to Brienne, who rolled her eyes and she picked up the story, "Lord Baelish could not fight on his own and he retreated." Sansa frowned and Arya laughed, "Retreated? Like the worm he is! Well, while you were off fighting, we had to hide from the other two that were trying to follow us. Pod had the brilliant idea of hiding down here. How did you find us?" Sandor looked at Sansa, who was still frowning and looking at the ground and he shrugged, "We spent nearly an hour fighting those fuckers off and then after making sure that old man was alright, we spent the rest of the time looking for you lot."

Sansa stood suddenly, "I-I have to go-um-make water."

The group watched on as Sansa disappeared through the trees and Brienne nudged Sandor, "She seems worried. Go speak to her." Sandor gave a nod and left the small camp to follow Sansa. As he made his way, he saw her sitting at the base of a tree and braiding her hair as she looked deep in thought. He walked to her side and looked down, "Alright?" Sansa jumped and looked up at him before she finished her braid and sighed, "I suppose." He sat down next to her and the two looked around them at the trees as the sun was setting behind them. The two were quiet until Sansa whispered, "He retreated."

Sandor nodded and sighed, "Aye."

He looked down at her sitting next to him and she was still staring at the trees, "He knows I am with you and that we are both alive. He knows..." Her words trailed off as she looked at him as she began to cry, "He knows and now he will find us no matter what it takes. Cersei and her father do not know that he had anything to do with Joffrey's murder. Petyr can go to them now and tell them he has found us both and they will come for us."

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and Sandor slowly let her fall into his chest.

"I am so frightened, Sandor."

As she cried on his armor, Sandor growled, "I won't let them take us, little bird. I would kill them all before I let them touch you." Sansa stared at his old armor and smiled as she heard him speak those words. After a few more moments, she sat up and wiped her face, "Thank you, Sandor." He nodded and stretched out his legs, "I didn't mean those things I said this morning, little bird." She smiled and as he stood, Sandor held out a hand to her to help her up.

As she stood, Sansa removed leaves and dirt from her gown and Sandor watched, _she needs a new gown._ He thought that as she looked at him, "The others must be worried." But as Sansa turned and began to walk away from him, Sandor rushed to her, grabbed her hand with his own and spun her around. Sansa gasped as she was spun around and looked up at Sandor with large eyes.

"I've wanted to do this since I saved you from that mob."

He pulled her to him so their bodies were touching and leaned down, kissing Sansa on the lips. Sansa closed her eyes has his lips touched hers and when she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth, she let him. Sansa slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. As she sloppily kissed him back, she heard a growl come from his throat. Tyrion had never kissed her like this. He only would kiss her cheek in front of his family and the guards, but never on the lips.

Her thoughts were cut short as Sandor slowed down his kissing and slowly pulled away. Sansa caught her breath as they looked at each other. She could not help but smile at him as he smiled at her, "It's a crime to kiss a married Lady. One especially married to a Lannister." Sansa touched her lips and whispered, "I am glad you did."

The others called out, "Are you alright? Need help?" Sandor walked to Sansa and as he went to go past her, Sansa grabbed his hand and looked at it before looking up at him, "Will you ever kiss me again?" Another called from the group made him look between them and Sansa until he finally answered, "All you need is to ask and I shall do whatever you want of me."

A smile on her lips told him he said the right thing and the two walked back to camp hand in hand.

…...

Miles away, Gregor Clegane was walking through his camp, pushing men aside that got in his way. He walked into his tent and tossed his wineskin onto the bed, "We are off track! This is a girl we are talking about!" His deep voice was booming and the young captain of the guard in front of him gulped, "There is word that she may be in this area. Riverrun is home to her mother's family name." Gregor began to remove his armor, "Then why are we not attacking the Tully estate? You stupid fool!" The captain sighed, "Because they refuse any outsider entrance. This is not a place where we can force our way through. And with Lysa Arryn dead and her boy missing, Lord Baelish will not allow anyone entrance unless he knows their name and business."

Gregor stripped down to a tunic and his breeches and growled, "I can't think of this now. We will leave at first morning light and keep going North. The Stark bitch is from there, so she will go back home." He turned to the captain, "Bring me a whore and make her young." The captain bowed and before he could leave the tent, Gregor chuckled, "And make sure she has red hair."

…...

Margaery stood outside Cersei's chamber door and straightened her gown before raising her hand to knock. The guard next to the door then opened it and announced, "Lady Margaery to see you, your grace." Cersei looked up from her desk with wine in hand and held it up with a smile, "Please, come in, little flower." Margaery smiled sweetly and entered, the door closing softly behind her, "Your grace, I hope I find you well on this night."

Cersei chuckled and drain her glass, "Oh, yes. So well I could burst. My brother sleeps in a dungeon tonight and his trial is tomorrow. But with another wedding coming, I am just thrilled." Her sarcasm was obvious and as was her temper, "Your grace, I wanted to speak to you about Tommen and I. What you saw earlier-"

"What I saw earlier is something I will see for the rest of my dull life. My only living son will be married to you, a lovely young girl, and you will be the new Queen. You will whisper your sweet words in his ear and he will listen to them over his grandfather and mother. He does already."

Cersei had moved closer to Margaery as she spoke and the two women stood face to face now. But Margaery simply smiled and whispered, "You are right. I will whisper kind and gentle words into my husbands ear just as I did to Joffrey. Whether he listens or not is up to him. Tommen is nothing like Joffrey was and I thank the Gods for that. You asked me to marry him and I said I would. I love him and he loves me, no matter what you say or do. Get your rest, your grace. You have busy days ahead of you."

Margaery curtsied and turned to talk to the door. But as her hand touched the cold handle, she turned and spoke softly, "Get used to seeing me on the Iron throne. I will share it with my husband."

…...

That night, Sansa laid on a blanket looking up at the sky. She turned her head from right to left, looking at the others, who were sound asleep around the fire. After sighing, Sansa sat up and looked for where Sandor lay on his own blanket. Trying to move without waking the others, she stood from her bedding and stepped over them to get to Sandor. When she finally made it, Sansa touched his shoulder and whispered, "Are you awake?" She was almost surprised when she heard a response,

"Aye. What's wrong?"

He had turned to look at her, but she shrugged, "I can't sleep. Just knowing he is still out there is making me worry." Sandor sighed and rubbed his face as she bit her lip before whispering, "Can I lay with you?" Sandor stopped rubbing his face and he looked at her, "I don't think that is a good idea, little bird." She rolled her eyes when he rolled back over to fall to sleep, but she did not give up. Sansa stepped over him and sat down,

"What are you doing now?"

Sandor was looking at her with one eye open as she laid on her side facing him. Sansa gave a smile and mumbled, "You told me that all I need to do was ask and you would do anything for me. Well, I asked to lay with you and you cannot deny me." Sandor frowned and growled as he sat up and grabbed the large cloak on the side of him before laying it over himself and Sansa. He heard her content sigh as he laid back down next to her. He sighed as he closed his eyes, but soon opened them again to find her blue eyes staring at his gray ones. Before he could ask what she wanted, Sansa moved herself closer to him to feel his warmth and placed a hand on his cheek.

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips before tucking her head under his chin and closing her eyes. Sandor slowly wrapped an arm around her middle and looked into the trees. He heard her heavy breathing soon, telling him she had fallen asleep.

"Sansa? Can you hear me?"

He knew she couldn't and he was glad, "I promise you I'm going to get you somewhere safe, little bird. Whether it be at the Wall or in the free cities; you'll be safe with me."

…...

Andddd that is the end of that! Next chapter will be Jaime's trial and what the group will do with Arya! We will speak more of Petyr's retreat at the beginning of the next chapter. This was a big step for Sandor and Sansa.


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter may make some folks cry or get mad...either one really. Hopefully it works out. We'll rad about Jaime's trial, something to do with Arya and then Petyr!

…...

Just go

…...

The next morning, Sandor shook Sansa's shoulder gently, "Wake up, little bird." Sansa opened her eyes and looked around to see the others packing up their horses, "Are we leaving?" He nodded and helped her up from the ground,

"You both looked comfortable."

They turned to Arya, who was rolling up her bedroll, "Mind your business, girl." Arya snorted, "She is my sister. She is my business." Brienne grabbed Arya's shoulder, "Enough. We move on now." Sandor took Sansa's hand in his, but she stopped him, "I need to speak to you and Brienne of something when we stop next." He nodded and got her onto Stranger's back as the others mounted their horses.

They rode for four hours before stopping around noon to eat. But as Arya and Podrick were talking, Sansa had Brienne and Sandor follow her into a clearing. She sighed and closed her eyes before looking up at both of them, "We should split up." Brienne frowned, "My Lady, I have to disagree-"

"Let her talk, she-beast."

Brienne growled at him as Sansa continued, "Petyr retreated and he knows who I am traveling with. No doubt word of Arya being with us has reached him. Arya knows people in Braavos. We are a few miles away from a port." She turned to Brienne, "I think you, Arya, and Pod should be on the next ship out of Westeros." Brienne gasped and shook her head, "You need to be kept safe, my Lady. I promised your mother I would keep both of her girls safe."

Sansa smiled and took her hand, "I know that. But I have Sandor and he is all I need to stay safe. Arya will need you and Pod." Sandor hummed and then spoke, "The girl has a coin of some kind on her. She told me the faceless man gave it to her and told her to speak some words to any Braavosi man and he will bring her to Braavos." Sansa looked back at Brienne, "Will you do it? Will you bring my sister to Braavos and stay with her until you receive word from me at the Wall?"

"You will go to your brother?"

Sansa nodded and as they began to walk back to the camp she whispered, "That is the one place I know I will be the safest. I will risk the Wildlings attacking us." Arya rushed forward and held out a bug to Sansa, "Look what Podrick caught!" Sansa made a face of disgust but ended up smiling, "Arya, we have to tell you something." Arya tossed down the large insect and waited as her sister sighed, "We are splitting up."

…...

"Jaime Lannister. You are brought before the council and its Lords for your confession of murdering King Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name. Do you still plead guilty?" Jaime looked up at his father and gave a nod, "Yes, my Lord." Tywin sighed and shook his head, "Please tell the council how you committed this terrible crime." Jaime stood from his seat, his wrists chained just as Tyrion's was before him,

"The night before the wedding, I had Ser Dontos, the fool, give Sansa Stark the necklace as a gift. On the necklace was a stone of poison which would dissolve in Joffrey's wine. Upon her arriving to the reception with her husband, Tyrion, I gave her a hug of welcome, removing the stone from its place when I did so."

"Liar!"

The whole room looked at Cersei, who was the one that yelled out against her brother. She stood and growled, "He never stepped a foot near her during the whole wedding! He is lying." Tywin looked at her and yelled, "Sit down!" As the others in the room began to mumble words at her outburst as she sat back down,Tywin sighed and looked at Jaime, "Was it from there that you found time to drop the poison in his wine?" Jaime nodded, "I killed him."

Tywin stood from his seat and cleared his throat, "Then with that confession, I find you guilty of murder. Do you have anything else to say before I give you your sentence?"

"Only this." Jaime paused and looked around the large room at all of the people, "Tyrion and Sansa Lannister had nothing to do with the murder. She had no idea that necklace had poison on it or of my plan. They may have escaped but let them be free to live as they wish. I murdered Joffrey and I have no doubt in my mind that if I did not do it, another would have." Tywin nodded and the rest of the hall stood, "Jaime Lannister, you have been found guilty of murder. For your punishment, I will not give you death." Cersei gasped, "What? No!"

"You will be sent to the Wall for five years to protect it and endure the misery it brings. You will take the black." Tywin gestured fort he guards to take him away as Cersei ran to her father, "Do not make my life miserable once more. Kill him, father." Tywin shook his head as Jaime was brought away,

"I cannot kill him."

Cersei's nostrils flared, "He didn't do it, you know? He is covering for his imp brother and his whore of a wife. You may not want them to be found but I swear I will find them, father." Tywin walked down the steps from the throne, "Give up, Cersei. I need my heir to Casterly Rock and since I refuse to leave it in your clutches, my eldest son will survive his cruel and cold winters and then return to take over. The Gods know I'll probably be dead in those five years if you keep looking at me that way."

He looked at the council members, "Upon hearing this confession, Tyrion and Sansa Lannister will be pardoned of the accusations made against them."

He watched his daughter narrow her eyes at him, "I don't need your help to find them. I have my own ways and payment to those that want it." She rushed past him and ran from the room.

…...

"What do you mean we're splitting up?"

Sansa put her hands together in front of her and sighed, "I am placing you in the care of Brienne of Tarth until-"

"Sansa, please don't! We are supposed to go North together to see Jon. Please, don't send me away." Sansa became saddened as she heard her little sister's voice start to crack, "Arya, it's for your own safety." But Arya shook her head and gestured to Sandor, "I have spent months with him and I was safe with him. He just told us there is no safety wherever we go!"

"Wolf bitch, don't argue with your sister. She is trying to-"

Arya turned to him in rage, "I know what she is trying to do. She is trying to lose me so she can have you all to herself. I've seen you holding hands and laying together at night. I heard your little words to each other last night. She's a married Lady, Hound." Sandor growled and grabbed the front of her shirt, "You don't think I know that?"

"Stop it!" They turned to Sansa and she was clenching her hands, "Arya, Brienne will bring you to Braavos. They told me about the coin you have and how it can get you there. Use it and find the man that gave it to you. Brienne will be able to keep you safe in a free city. Sandor will not be able to always protect both of us. Just, please, understand..." Her words trailed off as she saw her sister wiping her cheeks and sniffing; Arya Stark was crying for the first time in years. Sansa sighed and walked forward, taking her little sister in a hug as Arya looked up at her, "Are you still going North? To Jon?" Sansa nodded and clutched her close, "Yes. Once we are there and we know we are safest, I will write to you. I promise you that."

Sandor and Brienne let them hug for a bit longer before Brienne placed a hand on Arya's shoulder, "Lady Arya, it is time we go. We are close to a port and it will lead us to Braavos." The sisters pulled apart and Arya still kept a hold of Sansa's hand, "You will write to me?" Sansa shook her head, "I don't think I will be able to. But we can talk through the stars." Arya nodded and looked up at Sandor, "I-I thought I'd be rid of you sooner than now, but we can't always get what we want." Sandor looked down his nose at her and watched as her walls finally crumbled, "Keep her safe, Hound."

"I gave her a promise and I plan to keep it."

Arya held out her hand and Sandor took it, shaking it lightly before she backed away, "I should go now before it rains." They all looked up at the gray sky and then looked back to watch Arya mount her horse, followed by Brienne and Podrick. Sansa took a deep breath as she watched her sister turn her horse and start heading down a hill. Brienne bowed her head, "Keep safe, Lady Sansa. I expect to hear great things of you soon." Podrick bowed his head as well, "Goodbye, my Lady." He looked at Sandor,

"Goodbye, my Lord. Take care."

The three soon disappeared down the hill, leaving Sandor and Sansa to watch them ride away until they were out of view. Sansa nodded and whispered, "It's for the best." Sandor nodded as well and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "She'll be safer across the sea. You are thinking of your family." He watched as the little bird grabbed his hand from her shoulder and brought it to her lips before letting it go and walking to Stranger.

"Let's go, Sandor."

Down the hill, Arya wiped her face as her horse brought her towards the sea. The tears would not stop coming and Brienne could see the heartache in her face, "Arya, it's for the best." Arya sniffed and nodded, "I know. She is think of me before herself and others. But I spent so long wishing I never had a sister and now this is the second time I have lost her and it hurts even worse this time around." Podrick rode his horse forward and smiled, "Think of the bright side. You have us with you now." Brienne shook her head and Arya smiled as she wiped her face once more, "You're right, Pod. I have you now."

…...

Petyr Baelish threw his sword down in the dirt and turned to his remaining men, "He has her! For the love of the Gods, Sandor Clegane has her!" One of his guards frowned, "Was that truly the Hound?" Petyr spun to him and smiled, "Yes. And while you were off trying to find the girl, I was left with the weakest of men to fight two huge beasts. I could do nothing but retreat!"

He pushed the guard to the ground and walked around the lit fire, "I watched from the trees when they finally left. They went North. We will go North and find them. If we find the dog we will find the girl. Sansa Stark is not as smart as she thinks she is and she will make a mistake sooner or later."

…...

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get posted. Do you think it was smart to make Arya go with Brienne and Pod. Sandor would be able to take care of Sansa better...in my opinion.


	26. Chapter 26

Now that Arya is away from Sansa and Sandor, more romantic things may happen...Maybe! A good ol' conversation is going to go down between Sansa and Sandor in this one...maybe we'll see a drunk Sansa as well. We'll see!

…...

All men

…...

Two days later Sansa and Sandor found themselves successfully past the Twins and Frey land and in the Neck. Sansa barely spoke to Sandor during that time and when she did, she was only replying to a question or asking for food from the satchel. She slept with her back to him and across the fire during the nights. But on this night, just before sunset, Sansa croaked out, "Did I ever tell you the time Arya put mud in my hair while I slept?" Sandor sighed and shook his head as he skinned a rabbit he was able to catch. Sansa smiled and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, "It was a mess. I awoke to the smell of old mud and my mother had to cut my hair to get the caked bits out. Father laughed about it and I was angry at him for doing so, but I later laughed about it as well."

Sandor looked at her and grumbled, "Why in the seven hells are you telling me this?" Sansa looked at him across the small fire, "I miss Arya." He nodded and tossed the rabbit on a hot rock before wiping his hands on his breeches, "You haven't spoken to me in two days and now all of a sudden I am your best friend again?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I just worry about her."

He watched as she stood and walked over to him before stopping in front of him and looking down upon his face, "A lot has been on my mind these past two days." She reached out and touched his hair with her hand before he hummed and grabbed her waist, having her sit upon his lap, "Besides your sister?" Sansa sat in his lap with her head against his armored chest, "Sooner than later someone will find us and try to take us back to Kings Landing. We are so close to the Wall that I can feel it, though."

Sansa listened to his heartbeat through his armor and whispered, "I often wonder what would have become of us if I left with you on that night." Sandor nearly pushed her off of his lap at that moment, but instead of pushing her off, he gripped her waist and slowly made her stand with him, "Don't wonder things like that." Sansa frowned and watched him go to the saddle bags and grab two wine skins before tossing her one, "Why not? My imagination is the only place I seem to be able to escape to." She did not look at him as she twisted the cap from the wine skin.

"That wine is strong."

She shrugged, "Father let me have a glass at dinner in Winterfell when I was younger." Sandor snorted and spoke through laughter, "That's what I call piss wine. That shit ain't strong enough to make me get drunk by the barrel." Sansa smirked, "Cheers." She raised the skin and took a sip from it.

**Two hours later...**

"I-I-No! Don't touch that!"

A drunk Sansa stumbled over to where Sandor sat and grabbed her satchel from him, "My favorite book is in there. You hate my books." He looked at her red cheeks and nose and sighed, "I think you've had enough." He went to take the skin from her and found it to be empty, "You think I can't handle my wine, Ser? Well, look at me!" Sansa stumbled back and fell onto the fallen long they were sitting on. She reached into her bag and pulled out an old book that had the words, 'Fairy Tales' on it. Sandor grabbed it and studied the binding, "You had this in Kings Landing."

Sansa grabbed it from him and hugged it to her chest, "Yes. Tyrion would read it to me when I couldn't sleep. He-He thought it would make me fall in love with him, I think." Sandor flinched at her words and growled, "And did you?"

"Did I what?"

He shook his head before she continued, "You know, I once thought that Petyr Baelish was my savior and prince charming." She giggled and covered her mouth before whispering, "He is a liar." Sandor stared at her and her smile upon her face as she drunkenly spoke. Sansa leaned towards him, "Between you and me, he killed a ship load of sailors for me." Sansa giggled once more before Sandor growled and grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the book,

"Life is not full of the fairy tales you used to read. There is no prince charming coming on horseback to save you. All men are killers just as your male children will be one day. A man will do anything to make a young girl trust him just so he can lay her down and make her his wife. They want healthy and handsome sons from a pretty girl. Petyr Baelish is no different."

Sandor let her go with force and Sansa gasped as her book fell to the ground. He turned away from her and kept drinking as Sansa simply stared at the dirty book. When she moved and grabbed it, Sandor turned back and watched as she stood and tilted her hand holding the book over the fire, "You're right. You're always right about everything." He watched with wide eyes as she let go of the book and let it fall into the flames. The only sound to be heard after that was the crackling of the books pages being burned. They locked eyes before Sansa wrapped her cloak around her and whispered, "I'll be right back."

As she disappeared through the trees, Sandor groaned and rubbed his face before standing, "Little bird." He ran off after her soon after.

…...

Jon grabbed his fallen sword and looked at Tarrant, "Not bad. But you need to understand that you cannot just focus on one man. There will be several all around you during battle." Jon gestured to Sam, who was armed and standing behind him and Tarrant turned around, "But he just stands there! No one is trying to-"

Tarrant was cut off as Sam swung his sword at him and the young boy jump onto a barrel and began to climb the staircase. Jon smiled and nodded, "Alright. Enough for tonight. Come on down." Tarrant nodded and jumped from the highest step to get down. Sam was out of breath, "How the the hells can you climb that fast?" Tarrant smiled and began taking off his gear, "I used to climb trees when I was younger. Got out of a lot of trouble by learning to climb."

Jon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and as they walked he mumbled, "I know someone that can't walk because of climbing. It's not always good." Once inside, the two began to undress and as they did, Jon questioned, "You've never seen your father?" Tarrant shook his head as he pulled on a dry tunic, "No. Only recently on the wanted posters they've put up throughout Westeros." Jon nodded as Tarrant continued,

"I know he's got a scar on the right side of his face from a burn and he has long hair, but that is all I know." Jon whispered from across the room, "You look like him. But, eh, without the burn." Jon gestured to his own face and both laughed, "Well, maybe one day you'll happen to come across him?" Tarrant sighed as he sat on his bed, "No. I don't think I ever want to. I've heard stories about him. They are horrible stories and I don't think he'll welcome me as his legitimate son." As both laid back in their beds and Jon blew out the lantern, he chuckled, "Tomorrow I am cutting your hair, boy. Your enemies will be able to pull at it." He heard Tarrant sigh and move around in the bed before everything went quiet.

…...

When Sandor finally found Sansa, she was leaning against a tree and throwing small stones at a small boulder. Sandor came to her left and sighed, "I didn't mean for you to burn the book, little bird." Sansa wiped her hands on her gown and mumbled, "It's fine. I should have stopped reading those when I was betrothed to Joff."

She looked at Sandor and he saw her face was still a bit red from drink, "I think you should go to rest," but Sansa spoke up, "You know, I have always wanted to live in the woods." Sansa smiled up at him and continued, "In a small cabin of some kind where it was always quiet like the snow in Winterfell. Did you ever want to live in the woods?" Sandor chuckled and leaned against another tree, "I lived in the woods most of my young life, little bird. Until my father and mother died, anyway. After that I went back to my home and stayed there until Gregor came back."

He saw her flinch at Gregor's name and he whispered, "My brother was even worse when he was younger." Sansa went to sit on the forest floor and grabbed hi arm, dragging him down with her, "Tell me about your time at home?" Sansa cuddled up to his side and the two sat together on the ground twenty feet away from their camp. Sandor sighed and began,

"Well, from the time I was born, Gregor was trying to hurt me in some way. The nursemaids would whisper that he was trying to kill me because our mother loved me more. Anyways, our sister died young and no one knew why. Gregor was abusive to her and until my dying day I will believe he killed her while she slept." He felt Sansa clench onto his hand with her own as he continued,

"I left home soon after her death. I was only a boy of ten and jumped on the back of a hay wagon as it was leaving the gate. I had nothing except a few coins, a burnt face, and a short sword. Not long after I left, I killed a man who was trying to take my money. After that, I traveled Westeros, learning to fight and kill. I stole what I needed and by the time I returned back home at ten and seven, both of my parents were dead, my brother was knighted, and the people barely recognized me." He sighed and rubbed his face, "You don't have to continue, Sandor." He shook his head, "You should know the rest."

"My brother returned when I was ten and eight and we sparred countless times. If I didn't hate him for what he has done to me and my family, I would thank him for improving my fighting. He left home again and by the time I was twenty, word arrived that he had found a girl to marry and she would arrive at the castle before he did. I didn't want to be alone with her, but I had the handmaidens. When she arrived, she was the weakest thing I had ever seen. She was smaller than you with blonde hair and small hands."

Sansa could feel him tensing and she whispered, "What was her name?" Sandor smiled and looked at her, "Her name was Megena. She was ten and six and she was to marry my brother. I-I hated her presence at first but then that weak boy in me saw more in her. We became too close but I wanted her even closer. I wanted to protect her from everyone and anything. She-She was a pretty thing with scars on her back. But my brother returned soon enough and took her as his. Megena died not long after at the hands of my brother. When they readied her body for burial, the Maester whispered to Gregor that she was with child. I cursed the Gods for killing a mother and her babe but I prayed to them for the last time that night."

"What did you pray for?"

"I prayed that it wasn't mine." Sandor looked at Sansa who had tears in her eyes for the heartache she knew Sandor felt. She sniffed and leaned forward, kissing his cheek, "I am so sorry, Sandor." He shook his head and sighed, "I was a foolish boy that fell in love for the first time. I never wanted to make that mistake again. But then I went to Winterfell and that same foolish boy I once was saw you." Sansa gasped and they looked at each other, "You mean-"

"I saw you standing there in your blue gown, looking at the prince like he was the grandest thing."

Sansa smiled and whispered, "I wish your life would've turned out better, Sandor. You deserve so much more." He laughed and stood, bringing her with me, "No. I don't deserve anything. I don't even deserve your attention." They walked back to the camp and both laid down next to each other. But it was as they were falling asleep an hour later, Sandor pulled Sansa closed and whispered in her ear, "Megena." Sansa's went wide open and she held him close, "I love you, Sandor."

…...

Megena is a character from my friends story. In her story, "The Fragile Bird", Sandor is 20 years old and it is about him and a girl named Megena. Check it out! Her fanfic name is thekidisnotyourson. I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
